El amor a Primera vista existe
by karlyhux Cullen
Summary: Rose se enamora de un chico algo distinto a ella y viviran un amor muy intenso en todos los sentidos, aunque antes tendran que superar algunos obstaculos / todos humanos ...
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... algunos son de mi invención, al igual que la historia.**

Era jueves por la tarde y estaba en mi casa sin mucho que hacer pensando en lo cerca que estaba el fin de semana otro fin de semana aburrida y encerrada en esta casa, pero se preguntaran donde estoy , hace poco nos mudamos aquí , Regina una ciudad ubicada al sur de Canadá , venimos aquí por los negocios de papá , y era muy diferente a nuestra ciudad anterior Camberra Australia , Camberra era una ciudad muy soleada y calurosa y vivimos muchos años felices hay asta que sucedió "el accidente " eso era algo de lo que no hablábamos, ni mi padre Eleazar , ni mi hermano mellizo Jasper ,nunca lo mencionaban pero yo los entendía no habían pasado ni dos años de la muerte de mi madre Carmen , yo había tenido que ser el pilar de ambos.

Tratamos de seguir nuestras vidas en Camberra pero todos no recordaba a mamá así que después de mucho pensar papá disidió que seria bueno una cambio y decidió hacer negocios aquí ,esa es la historia de cómo llegamos a esta ciudad que ahora era nuestro nuevo hogar.

Supiere después de recordar nuestra historia ,tuve que volver ala realidad ,cuando Ana la muchacha encargada de la limpieza toco la puerta para informarme que alguien me buscaba lo cual me resulto muy extraño ;como habíamos llegado en octubre casia al final del semestre, mi papá había logrado que estudiáramos en casa asta el inicio del próximo semestre eso ayudaría que Jazz estuviera mas repuesto y a mi me ayudaría a terminar la mudanza y poder encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la casa, ya era diciembre ya casi tenia todo arreglado solo faltaba el carpintero que arreglaría los closets y haría algunos muebles que había diseñado papá ; la falta de escuela era la razón de que casi no conoceríamos a nadie aun y no tuviéramos amigos ;fue entonces cuando caí de quien me buscaba debería de ser el carpintero que nos habían recomendado, baje la escalera con aires de mujer adulta , seria y respetable , una posición que había perfeccionado en los ultimo meses , de hecho en un principio algunas mentes maliciosas habían pensado que yo era la amante de mi padre , jaja (nótese el sarcasmo ) pero no fue tan malo fue el pretexto perfecto para que Jazz saliera mas ala luz aclararan do la situación. Pero valla que distraída estaba con la menor cosa me olvidaba de la realidad y me ponía a recordar así que no reaccione asta que mi invitado se aclaro la garganta y fue cuando me percate de que no era el señor Black; si no un joven de mi edad no era mal parecido pero obviamente no era mi tipo me saludo con un sencillo Hola! se presento se llamaba Joseph me platico que había conocido a mi hermano en un juego de soccer (así que eso hacia Jazz cundo no estaba en casa pensé para mis adentros y me alegre que hubiera vuelto a jugar )me platico que había invitado a mi hermano a una fiesta el sábado y que el había argumentado que su papá no lo dejaría ir así que disidió ir a pedir permiso por el haciendo uso de su excelente persuasión , era obvio que Jazz no quería salir y por eso había inventado el pretexto , hay ese hermano mío , bueno creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Joseph platico largo y tendido asta que le insinúe lo tarde que ya era, el lo entendió y antes de irse me dijo que no me olvidara de la fiesta que yo también estaba invitada y que el haría un show de baile y ojala lo pudiera ir a ver para no detenerlo mas, le asegure que mi hermano y yo asistiríamos sin falta.

El viernes trascurrió si muchas novedades bueno solo que esta ves si fue el carpintero al cual le explique cual seria su trabajo con eso culminaba mis pendientes de señora de la casa bueno señorita , antes de entrar ala escuela; así que ahora solo me ocuparía de comprar lo necesario para la escuela y bueno algo de ropa ya que la ropa que había traído de Camberra aquí no me serviría ni en los días mas calurosos pensar en que ponerme me hiso recordar la invitación y por un extraño impulso busque algo adecuado para la fiesta y después de un rato encontré una top blanco de licra , un saco verde olivo con un corte a asía que resaltara mi figura y de paso me protegía de extremoso frio de la región y bueno unos jeans ajustados que complemente con mis botas preferidas. Me veía genial y bueno las ganas de hacer que otros admiraran mi figura me hiso añorar la dichosa fiestecita pero bueno faltaba el permiso si ya se que Jazz lo había puesto de pretexto pero lo cierto era que el señor Eleazar, si mi padre tenia su carácter y sus reglas y los permisos no era algo fácil de sacarle pero yo era especialista en ello así que puse manos ala obra me fui directo ala cocina cosa que extraño a Ana por que nunca me había visto hay, mas que para darle instrucciones a Consuelo la cocinera bueno la verdad es que Chelo como cariñosamente la llamaba cocinaba muy bien así que por eso no me había tomado la molestia de intervenir pero ahora requería hacerlo así que abrí el refri y busque todo lo necesario para preparar un flan , afortunadamente lo tenía todo y me puse a prepararlo, mezcle huevos, azúcar, leche condensada, evaporada ,vainilla ,queso y bueno el ingrediente secreto el cual era el toque para que papá asediara a mis peticiones hace mucho que no preparaba ese postre pero yo sabia que era infalible , el olor que empezó a despedir el flan hiso que Jazz saliera de su encierro y bajara no a probarlo si no averiguar a que se debía el postreee! con el tendría que emplear otra táctica de persuasión y bueno era ala ves mas fácil y difícil , sencillo por que conocía a mi hermano al derecho y al revés y complicado por que el también me conocía de la misma manera y solo accedía cuando sabia que era algo que en verdad deseaba y no solo deseaba si no que también era beneficioso para mi así que bueno decidí solo ser sincera y contarle que me hacia falta mi dosis de admiración así que solo se lo dije tal cual y bueno después me dio por seguir hablando asta que sin saber por que dije sentía una corazonada sobre algo que sucedería en la fiesta, el me pregunto si estaba segura, que si sabia que la fiesta no era de la clase de personas alas que estaba acostumbrada, que era una fiesta de gente sencilla o nacos como en otros tiempos yo los hubiera llamado pero nada de eso me importaba en el fondo yo sabia ya que la corazonada que tenia algo significaba.

Ahora solo faltaba papa , y pensando en el rey de roma llego, enseguida llame a Ana para que pusiera la mesa si la pequeña mesa en la cocina y no el comedor el pequeño y familiar lugar ayudaría a suavizar a papá así que le pedí que solo pusiera el servicio y después se podía retirar que yo serviría todo y así empezó la cena mi hermano me ayudo a iniciar la platica argumentando que había unos amigos que eran buenos chicos y que tal ves seria bueno salir con ellos mas; mi querido Jazz no podía hacer mas así que era mi turno .

-Por cierto Jazz; dije casualmente,-hoy vino Joseph a invitarte a una fiesta mañana por la noche no crees que seria bueno que aceptaras, te siento algo triste hermanito.

-Si creo que eso seria bueno -dijo papá, sal Jazz distráete creo que es hora de empezar a ser mas sociables, pero bueno hijo no olvides ser responsable y que tenemos una hora de llegada en esta casa es mas en vista de que aun no tienes auto yo podría acercarte un poco ala fiesta.

O no! Mi papa quería llevar a mi hermano de 18 años a una fiesta si que este hombre era sobre protector bueno mejor intervenir.

-Papá no creo que sea necesario Joseph me dijo que si no teníamos como llegar el venia por nosotros.

-Nosotros! –mi padre pronuncio las palabras con cierto desagrado, en que momento hablamos de que los dos irían, son mellizos mas no siameses.

Me limite a no decir nada, me levante por el arma secreta el postreee! Lo puse en la mesa y comencé a cortarlo, en silesio serví los platos y nos dispusimos a comer.

-Y que celebramos!

-ah! Si que Jazz ya tiene amigos y a va a volver a salir –dije con un leve sollozo – ah y que hoy termine con todo los pendientes de la casa le di instrucciones al carpintero y bueno ya empezó a trabajar ahora con todo listo descansare en esta enorme casa sola, ya que yo no puedo salir –y agache la cabeza como si estuviera conteniendo las lagrimas.

Mi papá siguió comiendo y saboreando el Postreee! Cuando termino se levanto y se dispuso a ir a dormir cuando desvió su paso y se situó detrás de mí.

-Esta bien princesa puedes ir pero ya sabes las reglas de acurdo.

Si estaba feliz el postreee! Había funcionando y ahora iría ala fiesta ya tenia todo listo mi atuendo y también el de mi hermano ninguno podía verse mal además para mi buena suerte había escogido algo lindo pero sencillo así que me dispuse a ir a dormir.


	2. “Ansiosa yo! Por una fiesta jajá ”

Capitulo 2

"Ansiosa yo!! Por una fiesta jajá "

Sábado por fin amaneció, la noche previa se me había hecho eterna me había levantado en incontables ocasiones a revisar que mi rostro fuera perfecto, que no tuviera algún granito, que mis cejas estuviera perfectas, bueno cada cosa que se me ocurrió y en varias ocasiones oí decir a mi hermano

-Ya duérmete eres perfecta!!!

-Ya lo se pero no esta de mas confirmarlo; reí para mis adentros.

Pero tras todo eso decidí mejor dormirme sino en verdad me vería con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño.

Eran como las 9:30 cuando abrí los ojos .

-Señorita, puedo pasar – dijo Ana con apenas un hilo de voz

-Si anda entra cuantas veces te eh dicho me llamo Rose y tu Ana me haces sentir como si fuera una bruja mandona ala cual solo obedeces por miedo dime ese es el caso Ana.

-No señorita solo que…

-En que quedamos vamos a seguir, si no puedes llamarme solo Rose tendré que buscar ah alguien mas que me apoye en la casa, y entonces serás la culpable de que me pierda de la fiesta y que no valla al encuentro de mi destino.

Empecé a hablar con ese tono de dramatismo.

-No, señ… perdón Rose jajaja

-Bueno dime después de todo esto a que venias.

-A si este Rose, el señor y su hermano ya desayunaron y salieron su hermano me dijo que fue a preguntar la dirección exacta de la fiesta y que la vería alas 2:00 en el lago Wascana. A también me dijo que le sugiriere ir con ropa cómoda por que quería mostrarle algo y que iban a caminar un poco.

-Gracias, y mi padre te dijo algo.

-No, a si que si no llegaba antes de que se fueran les recordara que lleguen temprano.

-Bueno ahora no te corro pero ambas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en un momento bajo para ayudarte a limpiar lo del desayuno.

Ana solo asintió y salió de mi habitación me puse ropa para limpiar y hice mi cama ,recogí lo poco que había tirado y puse encima la ropa que usaría en la noche y baje a limpiar la cocina , me agradaba ayudar hacer los deberes de la casa a pesar de tener ayuda siempre me había gustado saber hacer las cosas claro no era tan rápida y buena como mamá pero sabía hacer bien las cosas ;mientras lavaba los trastos recordaba a Robert mi novio bueno no teníamos una relación muy larga nos hicimos novios un par de días antes de que yo me mudara aquí y solo nos llamábamos diario y el me mandaba e-mails a veces sentía que en verdad me quería pero para mi era extraño yo no me enamoraba en dos días y tampoco con lindos e-mails pero por una extraña razón no quería terminar con el había prometido venir a verme en navidad y pues yo esperaba verlo para saber que tantas posibilidades tenia esta relación ya me había hartado de las relacione poco seria y cuando conocí a Robert me puse como meta que si no era el amor de mi vida por lo menos seria fiel y lo vería como un paso para empezar una relación formal , hay que tonto me sonaba todo eso quien planea enamorarse y practicar ser una buena novia para cuando llegue el apropiado. Hay Rosalie que loca estas amenudeo me decía eso a mi misma pero eso era parte de mi esencia.

Cuando por fin termine de soñar y de limpiar la cocina me fui a bañar para ir al encuentro de mi hermano al lago ah cual lago era? , Dios mío no recordaba donde y además yo no sabia llegar a ningún otro sitio que no fuera el súper y la oficina de papá, que estaba pensando ese hermano cuando me pidió ir solo a un lugar que yo no sabia donde estaba, pero bueno para mi no había imposibles así recorriera todo los lagos llegaría, hay pero aquí hay uno en cada esquina bueno eso no era impedimento yo llegaría, en eso pensaba Jazz me conocía y sabia que iría aunque no supiera donde estaba el lugar.

Cuando salí de la ducha me cambie y me ate el cabello en una koleta me puse mis tenis y salí a buscar a Ana, ojala no hubiera salido aun, fui asta su recamara y toque.

-Puedo pasar…

-Si adelante, pasa algo… Rose

Esta mujer aun dudaba llamarme por mi nombre

-Si donde me dijiste que me esperaba mi hermano?

-En el lago Wascana

-ok gracias.

Y salí corriendo ,hay que tonta por que no le pregunte donde estaba bueno en fin no regresaría salí y camine asta la avenida donde tomaría un taxi. Hice la parada y vi a un señor mayor que bueno seguramente el señor llevaba tiempo trabajando ,el sabría llegar sin problema.

-Buenas tardes al lago Wascana por favor.

-Si señorita, tiene una cita señorita?

-Si algo así, dije con mucha tranquilidad se veía buena persona.

-Me imagine, ya debe de ir un poco tarde verdad pero no se preocupe llegaremos en un minuto.

-Gracias

¿Que tan cerca estaba el parque? Esto si que era bochornoso pero en fin llegaría al lago temprano.

-Llegamos señorita.

-ah gracias en un momento le pago.

Pague y me dispuse a buscar a mi hermano valla que el parque era grande y muy bonito por que diablos no había salido mas si esta ciudad era hermosa, fría pero hermosa, divise a Jazz desde lejos y empecé a gritarle el empezó a dirigirse donde me encontraba.

-Sabría que llegarías jajaja.

-A si y si me hubiera perdido eh no piensas en mi o que te pasa.

-Si si pienso en ti , por eso fui a buscar a Joseph para preguntar donde es la fiesta ala que tanto quieres ir y que no preguntaste donde era además necesitabas olvidarte de la fiesta nunca te había visto tan ansiosa por una simple fiesta creo que te ah afectado no salir hermanita .

-jajaja que gracioso bueno esta bien eso quiere decir que no querías enseñarme nada?

-mmm no, bueno si no crees que es muy lindo el parque?

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.

El parque era realmente hermoso caminamos asta las 6:00 cuando creí que era hora de volver a casa y empezar a arreglarme ,ciertamente estaba muy nerviosa llegamos y decidí volver a bañarme salí y empecé a maquillarme mi piel olía muy fresca y mi cabello a fresas decidí deshacer mis lindas ondas y alaciarlo era raro pero con algo tenia que entretenerme asta las 9:00 que pasara por nosotros así que comencé con la operación liso perfecto ( sonó a promo de shampoo) eran las 8:50 y apenas terminaba con mi cabello me quite la bata y empecé a vestirme estaba por ponerme las botas cuando Jazz subió a darme tremenda sorpresa mi abuela Marie, la mamá de mi mamá había venido de visita una visita sorpresa era fantástico yo era la nieta consentida de la abuela y ahora estaba aquí me consentiría mucho y me ayudaría con la casa ahora ella seria la "señora de la casa" eso era genial ahora me ocuparía de ser solo una joven de 18 años otra ves .

-Mi niña, mi Rose pero que linda estas te ves hermosa hay mi niña creo que van a salir o me equivoco deja te ayudo a terminar de arreglarte.

Mi abuela entro y me paso un par de aretes de mi pequeña caja de tesoros y un fino collar para resaltar mi cuello luego me paso el cepillo un par de veces por el cabello y coloco un pasador para acentuar mi rostro , mi abuela era genial.

-Ya estoy lista abu. Que era como le decía

-mmm no falta algo princesa;- y sin decir mas roció un poco de mi Christian Dior Pure Poison Eau De Parfum.

-Gracias

-Ya Rose no están esperando nena.

-Ya voy solo 5 min si, ya bajo

-Muy bien princesa as los esperar un poco , pero están esperando desde que llegue nena.

-Enserio hay mejor bajo adiós abu nos vemos mas tarde.

Baje y en la sala estaba 4 niños que no se veían de mas de 16 años, una joven como de 20, Joseph y mi hermano todos con cara de desesperación.

-Lo siento es que había olvidado la fiesta y apenas comencé a arreglarme lo siento mucho nos vamos.

En el camino conocí ala joven se llamaba Aralia y si tenia 20 años era agradable y comencé a platicar con ella me comento que Joseph andaba traes ella pero que le parecía algo superficial pues solo le interesaba lo físico, conversamos de mucha cosas y nos convertimos así de la nada en amigas.


	3. Alguien diferente

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

"Alguien diferente a todo lo que había conocido"

Llegamos ala fiesta y como Jazz me había advertido no era lo que yo esperaba el salón era algo pequeño y no muy fashion que digamos pero bueno que mas da me iba a divertir nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del dj y como a los 5 minutos se acerco una tipa muy "Z" ( si por que se pasaba de x jajaja ) para mi gusto estaba vestida muy vulgarmente y la verdad no se como no se congelaba , pues la tipa llego a decirnos que esa mesa estaba apartada pero que ella nos llevaría a una mesa cerca de donde estábamos , decidí no juzgarla mal y seguirla pero , cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que no era una buena persona maldita "z" (por zorra y por lo que antes ya mencione) nos llevo a una mesa al lado de los baños si de los baños y nada cerca de la pista de baile que le pasaba, tenia ganas de zarandearla pero bueno aun así me divertiría.

A los 5 minutos sonó mi celular era Robert y que le diría "si estoy en una fiesta y estoy vestida muy coqueta jajaja" (sarcasmo) no, corrí al baño a contestar, bueno creo que no fue tan malo que la tipa nos exiliara asta esa espantosa mesa jajaja

-¡Bueno!

-Hola Mi amor como estas no te desperté?

-ah no aun no me duermo -mentí muy convincentemente

-Se escucha algo de ruido estas fuera.

-No es que Jazz y yo pusimos algo de música para animarnos y alocarnos un rato ya sabes estamos medio loquitos jajaja

-ah no corazón me alegra que ya estén mas animados.

-bueno creo que te dejo no quiero desfalcarte con la factura del móvil.

-ah no te preocupes corazón de hecho te tengo una sorpresa donde crees que estoy?

O no , estaba aquí en Regina no lo creo o si?, tonta por que no estas feliz tu novio esta aquí vino a verte que mas podrías querer.

-no lo se sorpréndeme bebé?

-En el aeropuerto….

-O genial vienes a verme y que tal Sídney oye me podrías traer unas galletitas de esas que venden en la terminal A.

-mmm no lo creo corazón estoy en el aeropuerto pero de Calgary ahora estoy por alquilar un auto y manejare asta Regina espérame mañana temprano si corazón bueno ahora te dejo que sigas divirtiéndote con tu hermano.

- Ah si nos vemos mañana, bye.

-Ah por cierto tengo que decirte otra cosa ¡te amo! Bye.

Que había oído bien me amaba o esto estaba raro apenas si nos cosíamos no besamos un par de veces no de hecho creo que solo una ves y me amaba hay por que le diste alas, por que te pones histérica si un hombre te dice que te ama tal ves por que lo había oído muy convencido hay no mejor seguir divirtiéndome mañana encararía a mi "novio".

Regrese ala mesa y me senté algo nerviosa .

-Quien era queridita? Tu novio.

Me cuestionó Aralia

-Que, ah si mi novio .

-Tienes novio? Joseph me dijo que no ,de hecho , al rato va a venir un tal Henry que fue tu novio en Camberra y bueno por una extraña razón resulto ser primo lejano de Joseph y ahora vive aquí , Joseph dijo ,que el quería reconciliarse contigo.

Que Henry, que pequeño era el mundo que hacia el aquí además el ni me quería, todo el tiempo que salimos me engaño y yo a el; que diablos venia hacer aquí. No teníamos posibilidad alguna, por que se me tenía ocurrir salir justo ahora que más podía pasar.

Cuando de repente se me ocurrió una idea ala que no llamare brillante, par ignorar a Henry, buscaría con quien coquetear en ese momento llego un mesero, bingo mi victima.

-señoritas puedo traerles sus cortesías o si gustan con una cargo extra puedo traerles alguna botella.

Entonces hice uso de mi mirada para cautivarlo y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ah genial que te parece una botella de Tequila Aralia. Digo Jazz no toma así que pues básicamente será para nosotros.

-Si por mi esta bien.

-Amigo, queremos la opción de la botella –le dije al mesero de forma muy sensual y el como tonto cayo, objetivo logrado.

-Si amiga! te puedo decir algo sin ofenderte la verdad es que eres una niña hermosa bueno hermosísima, bueno espero que se diviertan en un momento te traigo la botella alguna marca en especial.

-Que tal un Jose Cuervo reposado por favor .

El justo por las cosas Mexicanas de mi familia me hacían saber de Tequilas era lo único que tomaba mi madre cuando vivía ,o no Jazz la recordaría ese era el Tequila preferido de mi mamá hay que tonta no había pensado pero ya estaba hecho .

Bueno decidí calmarme por enésima vez y mi mirada se dirigió ala puerta mientras Aralia comentaba que no había nada bueno en cuanto a chicos se refería, fue entonces cuando entro valla no era muy guapo pero si muy atractivo había captado mi atención.

-Que ves? A ya veo…

-Lastima que no esta solo.

Si no estaba solo venia acompañado de la "z" la que nos había corrido de nuestra primera mesa. Bueno no necesitaba mas problemas en cualquier momento llegaría Henry así que mejor disfrutar antes de que otra cosa pasara.

-Hola amiga te traigo tu botella mira que me esforcé por encontrarla eh.

-Que lindo muchas gracias.

-Si se te ofrece algo solo llámame estoy para lo que quieras.

Jajaja que tipo más fácil pero mejor así. Me dispuse a servirle a Aralia y preguntar si alguien mas de los "niños" quería gracias a Dios dijeron que no.

-Hermanita me podrías servir por favor.

Que mi hermano pidiendo me que le sirviera, hay ojala no quisiera emborracharse.

-Si, pero no muy cargada verdad.

-Igual que la tuya.

Hay no Jazz no tomaba, si quería emborracharme un poco bueno mejor llevárnosla tranquila.

Tomamos un par de copas y en eso Aralia nos invito a bailar la verdad yo no era fanática de bailar pero por que no además ese chico estaba en la pista bailando con una mujer medio mayor así que su "z" no estaba con el, podría admirarlo un poco, nos levantamos y dirigismo ala pista atrayendo algunas miradas por una extraña coincidencia Aralia llevaba una combinación similar ala mía solo que menos glamurosa. Y mientras bailábamos mas de una mirada masculina estaba sobre nosotras pero la que yo quería no; yo solo lo observaba de reojo y por los espejos, bailaba muy bien y eso me hiso estar mas al pendiente de el.

Después de un rato nos fuimos a sentar y tomamos un poco mas cuando en eso llego Henry.

-Hola como as estado te sienta bien el frio.

-Hola que milagro bueno te preguntaría que haces aquí pero eso no es mi asunto así que espero te guste esta parte del mundo, que te diviertas.

No tenían la intención de hacerle la plática así que mejor ser tajante desde el principio y no dar pie a que pensara que me importara y seguí brindando asta que anunciaron que unos bailarines darían un espectáculo de baile obviamente.

Cual iba a ser mi sorpresa que el chico que había llamado mi atención también iba a bailar pero como no se me había ocurrido si era muy bueno mejor que Joseph que sentía que era un ángel caído del cielo ese niño si que era algo ególatra.

Empezaron con la ropa que ya traían, y Aralia y yo empezamos a babear, Aralia solo lo asía como para seguirme era agradable pero rara no se veía que tuviera gustos propios solo se dejaba llevar por la multitud, de repente se les unieron unas niñas una era bajita y muy linda parecía una niñita me daba envidia lo inocente que se veía y la otra bueno mejor ni comentar un desastre gordita con cara de sapo jajaja y bueno desencajaba bastante no sabia bailar nadita.

De repente me cortaron mi ensoñación la canción termino y dijeron que harían un cambio de vestuarios en eso corrieron a los baños a cambiarse en dirección de donde estaba en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y fue un momento mágico se podría decir que sentía como si una corriente nos hubiera unido fue solo un segundo, en el que mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, y fui sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban que me pasaba esto era muy extraño.

Me empecé a cuestionar internamente ¿Cuánto as tomado Rosalie? No si eh tomado pero no como para sentirme así ¿hace cuanto que no tomas? Desde antes de lo de mamá pero Jazz nunca toma y hoy a tomado mas que yo y esta perfectamente así que borracha no estoy ¿hace cuanto que no sales? Mucho muchísimo jajaja ¿hace cuanto que un chico no te admiraba así? No, no era eso todos me ah visto así y no había sentido esto. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Si lo supiera no me estaría cuestionándome no lo crees conciencia mía…

Cuando salió , no pude mas que sonreír pero en ese instante me arrepentí el seguro tenia novia y yo también y ya tenia muchos problemas como para hacerme de otra complicación además se veía un chico muy diferente de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada así que me limite a morderme los labios o no se te olvida que siempre te muerdes los labios de forma muy sensual valla si debía de estar borracha para ser tan tonta y estar metiendo la pata de ese modo.

El me dedico una linda sonrisa que me hiso sentirme la mujer mas hermosa del planeta bueno yo sabia que lo era pero su sonrisa me hiso sentir aún mas especial. Hay era un sentimiento tan maravilloso era magnifico como me derretía con solo verlo hay era una tonta pero una tonta feliz un que solo fuera un momento, hace tanto no me sentía así.

Y por otro lado mi hermano también se veía feliz contemplando ala pequeña enana.

Siguieron bailando era muy bueno y fue en ese momento cuando no solo lo dese de corazón si no también empecé a desear su cuerpo, ah si yo una mujer decente deseando aun hombre ya sabía lo que me sucedía un U.F.O. (ovni) me había secuestrado y había cambiado mi cerebro por el de un mujeriego esa era la explicación mas lógica , no, no, no, si que alucinaba estaba mal y no solo mal me empezaba a volver loca para darme esas explicaciones andaba muy mal.

Tuvieron un nuevo cambio de ropa y cundo paso me vio coquetamente y le devolví la mirada no me importaba nada que si tenia "novia" que si yo tenia "novio" que mas daba no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y yo estaba aquí y ahora.

-Te sirvo otra hermanita

-si pero no le pongas refresco necesito algo fuerte para aclararme la mente.

-Que no me digas que el bailarín hiso eco en los sentimientos de Rosalie Hale creí que no tenias corazón para los hombres, fuera de mi y de papá.

-Jajaja que gracioso.

Bueno eso era cierto los únicos hombres a los que había amado eran mi padre y mi hermano. Pero esto era algo diferente y realmente muy intenso solo podía compararlo con el sentimiento que había entre mi mellizo y yo.

Mamá siempre decía lo afortunados que éramos por a ver venido al mundo juntos ya que siempre habría un sentimiento muy intenso entre los dos, éramos como las almas gemelas, también decía que solo nos sentiríamos llenos cuando ambos conociéramos a nuestro amor verdadero. Era alago así como que Jazz y yo no éramos un naranja partida ala mitad si no en cuatro y no estaríamos completos asta que ambos encontráramos nuestro cuarto de naranja y era en parte cierto yo había resentido al igual que mi hermano todas sus decepciones amorosas y el las mías y ahora yo lo veía feliz y el a mi que extraño el embobado con esa pequeñita y yo con el ambos nos sentíamos muy bien, una de dos o nos estábamos enamorando, si a primera vista o estábamos borrachos o acaso eran las dos cosas hay fuera lo que fuera éramos muy felices y ambos lo podíamos sentir.

Fue en ese instante cuando lo vi salir del baño con un nuevo cambio y al pasar me mando un beso si ni siquiera medite mi acto ice lo mismo le mande un beso, era extraño pero era el beso mas intenso de toda mi vida me sentía como en una nube como podía sentir algo así por alguien que apenas conocía, mas bien que solo había visto pero no me importaba. No sabía como le iba hacer pero tenía que hablar con el saber como se llamaba. Si tenia que hacer un plan para deshacerme de su novia y hablar con el no podía irme sin tenerlo de frente no podía dejarlo ir sin saber si era mi cuarto de naranja.

Todo el show termino y hubo muchos aplausos y eso deje que se fuera cambiar y de repente lo perdí de vista en eso un joven se acerco a sacarme a bailar y a Aralia también; no quería parecer payasa así que acepte pero después me pensé que tal si creía que me interesaba alguien mas, no si el había sentido lo mismo que yo no pensaría eso y me buscaría así que en cuanto termino la canción decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a mi mesa.

-Gracias, pero estoy cansada y me gustaría sentarme pero de verdad gracias por sacarme a bailar.

-no hay de que a por cierto eres muy hermosa.

Sonreí y me fui a sentar en eso llego Joseph y no venia solo, era el, mi chico.

-Rose te presento a Emmett.

-Emmett ella es Rose , bueno los dejo para que platiquen.

-Hola

-Hola quieres bailar

-Si claro

Bailamos mucho y después decidimos ir a sentarnos platicamos sobre lo que hacíamos, la escuela, nuestros gustos y bueno nadie toco el tema de que si teníamos pareja no queríamos perder la oportunidad que el destino nos daba con cosas no gratas cuando en escuche a Henry

Articulo algo en ruso apenas entendible el ruso había sido nuestra lengua especial cuando no queríamos que nadie mas entendiera, lo único que alcance ah entender fue algo así como que por que prefería a ese y no ah el le conteste de la misma manera, que lo nuestro ya había pasado y que ahora lo mejor seria que cada quien siguiera con su vida simplemente se callo y hay termino nuestra pelea.

Emmett me veía con algo de rencor por mi discusión con Henry pero no dejaría que pensara de mas me acerca a el y le dije bajito.

-Te importa si me quito las botas me duelen un poco los pies creo que los tengo entumidos por el frio.

-No claro que no.

Y me los quite con algo de coquetería esperaba que no pensara que era algo asqueroso, pero como todo en mi era lindo mis pies a pesar de mi estatura eran pequeños y nada feos además seria divertido que viera mis calcetines los cuales decían kiss me! Se los modelaría con la esperanza de que entendiera la indirecta.

Me saque las botas y las puse con cuidado a un lado.

-Te gustan mis calcetines.

-jajaja

Que no entendió la indirecta, no al parecer no solo le dio gracia hay bueno en fin, mejor ocultar mis pies así seguimos conversando cundo sin darme cuenta apareció el mesero con el que había coqueteado hay intente no pelarlo pero eso solo lo haría mas insistente así que voltee a verlo con un leve sonrisa que denotaba incomodidad.

-hola amiga no se te ofrece nada mas.

-No gracias.

-oye! Me podrías dar tu teléfono.

Que apenas cruce palabra con el y quería mi teléfono que le pasaba lo medite dos veces decirle no y que como consecuencia dejara de atender a mi hermano el cual estaba muy gustoso tomando tequila.

-Ah si esta bien donde te lo anoto.

Acto seguido me paso un pequeño trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Anote todo mi numero tal cual solo que al final cambio los números y para completar escribí muy pequeños los números escribí mi nombre y puse un par de estrellitas, todo discretamente esperando que Emmett no se diera cuenta.


	4. El Primer beso y algo mas

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**EmmettTeam : ****Gracias por mi primer review real, en este capitulo habrá mas de Emmett bueno ojala te allá justado.**

**Por favor a lso que lean dejen Review a si de uno mi lector actualizare aun q que me encantaria fueran mas también deje su nombre por que esta historia tendrá muchos personajes y bueno algunos no encajan en las descripciones de los personajes de Meyer así que serán nuevos .**

Capitulo 4

"El Primer beso y algo mas"

Cuando termine decidí ponerme las botas y salir a bailar nuevamente , empezaron aponer música algo lenta y a bajar las luces, por instantes asta las pagaban, entonces hice algo tonto y sin pensar lo bese si yo lo bese lamentablemente a falta de luces no acerté a su labios y creo que mas bien pareció un golpe pero bueno ahora el tendría que hacer el resto y cuando las luces se encendieron o paso si por fin se decidió me beso si el me beso y yo por supuesto se lo correspondí y valla que besaba muy bien pero no solo fue eso fue el instante mas especial en mi vida bueno por lo menos asta ese momento, no me importaba si después no lo volvía a ver aprovecharía cada segundo a su lado.

Entonces murmuro algo a mi oído.

-Que te parece si salimos un momento.

Obviamente diría que no cuales eran sus intenciones, pero después de ver a Aralia y la forma en la que nos observaba cambie de opinión.

-Si esta bien.

Caminamos asía la salida me moría por que me tomara de la mano pero creo que era demasiado pedir no sabia aun si el estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Caminamos asta que llegamos a su auto valla que era algo diferente un enorme jeep hubiera hecho que me ayudara a subir pero quería demostrarle que yo era una chica fuerte y decidida así que subí mi larga pierna y bueno creo que lo impresione. El manejo un poco asta que llegamos a una lugar algo solitario que pretendía, pensé pero no haría nada que delatara mi nerviosismo.

-Tienes frio.

-Si un poco.

Fue cundo se acerco a mi y empezó a besarme tan apasionadamente que creí que por un momento me asfixiaría era tan intenso que me olvide de respirar cuando reaccione no estaba dispuesta a cortar el beso su brazos me rodearon y sentí como empezaba a bajar su manos para introducirlas debajo de mi top sentí sus frías manos sobre mi vientre y luego sobre mis caderas poco a poco empezó a subirla asta que encontró mi pecho yo también empecé a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, la respiración de ambos se acelero asta donde llegaríamos… fue cundo recordé no podría pasar nada mas fue en ese instante que recordé me había puesto mis calzones menos sexis era unos bóxers con estampado muy ñoñesco.

-No

Fue lo que levemente alcance articular cuando sentí como desabrochaba mis jeans.

-No pasara nada.

En es momento solo se limito acariciar mis glúteos al igual que había hecho con mis pechos ,para eso momentos yo ya esta sumida en una nube de de estaxis mientras nos seguíamos fundiendo en ardientes besos.

"….na na na nan na ni eh ……"

Era la tonada de mi celular una canción que estaba de moda y que me encantaba pero diablos quien me llamaba o no esperaba que no fuera…

-Bueno

-Rose te estamos buscando donde estas ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Dame solo 5 minutos si bye.

En ningún momento Emmett dejo de besarme siguió sumido en mi cuello hay me ponía la piel de gallina y movida por la pasión le mordí el lóbulo de su oreja sentí como se estremecía con cada beso y pequeño mordisco del que éramos victimas ambos.

"….na na na nan na ni eh ……"

Que no otra ves no por favor.

-Que quieren.

-Con quien estas Rose? te estamos esperando y si estas con quien creo que estas solo te diré que su novia te esta buscando y quiere golpearte.

-ok. Esta bien ya voy.

-Tenemos que irnos nos están buscando.

La que me había llamado era Aralia , pero mi hermano debería de estar ya algo molesto. No estábamos muy lejos así que le pedí caminar de regreso. Y para mi sorpresa me tomo de la mano. Cuando llegamos todos estaban fuera de la fiesta. Aralia se acerco a mi.

-Que te sucede vámonos ya su novia esta furiosa y te esta buscando para golpearte.

-Que enserio bueno esta bien vámonos.

Yo aun no le soltaba la mano y el tampoco fue cuando se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa genial pasaríamos mas juntos y eso tal ves funcionaria para que su novia se diera cuenta de que no la quería y entonces yo jugaría bien mis cartas y me quedaría con el por que el era mi cuarto de naranja y no lo perdería.

-Ah pero no tendrás problemas.

-Lo dices por la niña con la que me viste , no te preocupes no es nada mío.

No era su novia hay pero si yo los vi juntos bueno no discutiría su confesión si el decía eso yo le creería no dudaría y tomaría ventaja para demostrarle que yo podría ser mejor novia.

-Esta bien pero tengo que esperar a mi hermano.

-No te preocupes yo me llevo a tu hermano ;dijo Joseph.

Cuando otro chico se acerco y tomo por la cintura a Aralia , como de que me había perdido bueno yo no diría nada, el le arrojo las llaves del Jeep.

-Puedes manejar por favor.

Ambos nos subimos ala parte trasera del jeep lo cual fue perfecto para seguir dando rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

Les pedí que nos paráramos sobre la avenida para esperar a Jazz lo que nos dio la oportunidad para intercambiar teléfonos.

Y nos dimos unos cuantos besos.

"….na na na nan na ni eh ……"

O no quien podría ser ahora

-Bueno

-Hijita, tu padre esta muy desesperado por que no llegan y comienza ah molestarse lo mejor será que ya se vengan.

-Si abuelita ya vamos para allá.

Colgué y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy accesible para el, y solté unas palabras de las cuales me arrepentiría.

-Y que, tu te sientes muy galán y que puedes con todas.

Solo se quedo callado y con una cara de a esta que mosca ale pico primero esta de cariñosa y ahora me manda por un tubo.

-Bueno ya llego mi hermano será mejor que ya me valla, a por cierto mi casa es la tiene las luces navideñas y la piñata marciana.

Le dije señalando mi casa esperando que entendiera que a pesar de mi comentario previo quería volver a verlo.

-jajaja piñata marciana jajaja bueno yo te hablo nos vemos luego.

Había entendido después de eso poso dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos y se fue.


	5. Jazz Enamorado

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**EmmettTeam : ****Gracias por seguir leyendo., este cap esta muy cortito y bueno no hay pov de Emmett aun así espero lo disfrutes.**

**Por favor a los que lean dejen Review a si de uno mi lector actualizare aun q que me encantaría fueran mas también deje su nombre por que esta historia tendrá muchos personajes y bueno algunos no encajan en las descripciones de los personajes de Meyer así que serán nuevos .**

Capitulo 5

"Así que a Jazz le gusto la niñita"

Llegamos a la casa y papá fingía dormir, mejor así no nos vería, Jazz venia con unas copas de mas y yo bueno no me había visto en un espejo pero mi maquillaje después de esa sesión de besos no seria el mejor, me quite las botas y subí de puntitas hay era inútil mi padre sabía que habíamos llegado pero era mejor no hacer ruido de mas.

-Alice, Alice! Se llama Alice.

-zzzh cállate Jasper si hacemos ruido nuestro castigo será peor.

-La amo Rose la amo.

-No seas tonto y cállate mañana hablaremos.

-Tonto, no si mama no hiso tontos o si Rose o mi mamá donde estas mami?

-En el cielo Jazz mamá esta en el cielo.

Valla que explicación bueno pero eso se le dice a los niños y Jazz se estaba comportando como niño. Había olvidado lo incongruente que era mi hermano cuando tomaba

-En verdad Rose, ella te llamo y te dijo que estaba en el cielo y por que no me dijiste que llamo me hubiera gustado hablar con ella decirle que la extraño mucho.

-Jazz por favor ya ve a dormir

-No, tengo que hablar contigo , a ver dime donde te habías metido , crees que no me di cuenta , que se cree ese imbécil.

-En primera baja la voz y en segunda no se de que me hablas, y en tercer ya vete adormir.

-No , yo se lo que vi y también me imagino lo que no vi así que no te vas a zafar tan fácil.

-Jazz lo siento pero estoy cansada y quiero dormir antes de que llegue el amanecer.

-Esta bien solo has me un favor apunta algo.

-Que apunte algo, este bien.

-55 18 23 84 15, 55 18 23 84 15, 55 18 23 84 15. Anótalo y no preguntes si.

-Hay Jazz de quien es ese número y por que no lo guardaste en tu celular.

-Por que lo perdí.

-Así que te memorista el numero de esa niñita, valla caras vemos mañas no sabemos debió de complacerte ampliamente.

-Escucha Rose no quiero que vuelas hacer un comentario similares de Alice o si no créeme que no volveré a confiarte nada.

Que mi hermano estaba molesto de que yo me hablara mal de esa niñita hay pero yo que culpa tenia era el al que le gustaba jugar con las mujeres y ahora la defendía como solo a mi me había defendido de esa manera.

-Perdón yo solo jugaba mejor me voy a dormir.

-Espera Rose no quise hablarte así es solo que no se que me pasa solo discúlpame mañana te cuento todo.

-Si yo también tengo mucho que contarte…

Ambos nos abrazamos y cada uno entro a su habitación.

Estado recostada no podía hacer mas que repasar cada beso y caricia que Emmett me había propinado después de haber memorizado cada uno por fin el cansancio pudo mas y me sumí en un profundo sueño.

**Por favor si alguien lee deje Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"El regaño"

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de ****algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**EmmettTeam : Este también es cortito me daban ganas de suprimirlo pero bueno ya estaba escrito. Y bueno sirve para apreciar la relación entre Rose y su Jazz , y pues ver que si tienen papá por que siempre leo que están solos o sus papas son malas personas y pues si los castiga pero por que en el fondo los protege por que tiene miedo de perderlos… **

**Marlene: Si se vio bastante fácil Rose, pero espero en los cap subsecuentes logre ver lo mucho que ya quiere a Emmett , es como si ambos sintieran que no va ver una segunda ves, y cada instante juntos lo vivirán como el primero y el ultimo por eso creo que se siente que Rose casi se le entrega. Bueno casi lo hace si no fuera por su calzones jajaja. **

**Otro Punto agradeceré sugerencias sobre el noviazgo de Alice y Jazz Digo para no dejarlos tan rezagados aun que bueno la pareja central son Rose y Emmett **

**Por favor a los que lean dejen Review a si de uno mi lector actualizare aun q que me encantaría fueran mas también deje su nombre por que esta historia tendrá muchos personajes y bueno algunos no encajan en las descripciones de los personajes de Meyer así que serán nuevos .**

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que logre dormir cuando.

-Rose, Rose puedo pasar.

-Que quieres Ana vete a dormir o no se has lo que quieras pero déjame dormir.

-Perdón pero el Señor insistió en que los despertara para desayunar.

-Que mi papa quiere desayunar con nosotros; Jazz ya se despertó.

-Si ya esta abajo hablando con su padre.

-En un minuto salgo.

Oh no seguro papá estaba crucificando a Jazz, me apresure a limpiar mi cara y recogerme el cabello mientras caminaba por el pasillo me enfunde unos pans y baje lo mas rápido que pude.

-Valla valla descalza como anoche señorita, preguntaría a que horas llegaron pero eso daría pie a escuchar un sinnúmero de pretextos así que mejor díganme cual será su castigo.

-Pa….pá

Fue entonces cundo Jazz tomo mi mano como si me suplicara que no lo intentara que guardara silencio y que el hablaría.

-Sabemos que no tenemos ninguna justificación y nos atendremos a nuestro castigo. Discúlpanos no era nuestra intención preocuparte, y también me hago responsable en mayor parte del retraso de anoche, Rose me recordó en varias ocasiones lo tarde que era.

-Así que es tu culpa acaso no pensaste lo mucho que expusiste a tu hermana, no conoces la ciudad, no conoces bien a esos chicos, que hubiera pasado si alguno se hubiera intentando propasar con ella. En vista de esto olvidarte del Ferrari o de cualquier otro auto y olvídate de salir en los próximos 3 meses.

-No no es no es cierto Jazz fui yo la que insistí en quedarnos un poco mas.

-Entonces de quién fue realmente la culpa.

-No, sabes que Rose siempre miente cantal de defenderme.

-Jazz no voy a dejar que te castiguen por mi culpa, papa yo le suplique que nos quedáramos un poco mas. Así que la responsabilidad es toda mía.

-Rose, por favor.

-Jazz no basta es mi culpa.

-No tú sabes que no es cierto.

-Vasta los dos, así que como la culpa es de los dos ambos castigados y como son tan bueno hermanos no le importara hacerse compañía en su castigo, primero cumplirán tu castigo Jasper 3 meses sin salidas, y luego cumplirán juntos tu castigo Rosalie otros 5 meses.

-ah entonces estaremos castigados 5 meses ,3 Jazz y 2 yo.

-No Rosali son 3 de Jazz y 5 tuyos y los tuyos incluyen nada de compras y puede olvidarte de esas llamadas con es novio tuyo.

-Pero no es justo para Jazz.

-Rose no importa. Ya déjalo.

Bueno creo que nos pudo ir pero hay pero por que no me calle así solo Jazz hubiera estado castigado, no podría ser capas dejar que se echara toda la culpa estaríamos castigados 8 meses valla casi todo el año y sin auto. Tendría que pensar en algo para zafarnos de dicho castigo.

En Primer lugar tendría que recuperar el auto de Jazz y después recuperar mis compras y no solo eso poder salir tenia que volver a ver a Emmett.

-Rose que piensas, come no te preocupes, después de la noche de ayer soportaría cualquier castigo ahora come por favor. Dijo Jazz con apenas un hilo de voz.

O ya lo tenía huelga de hambre.

-No no voy a comer no tengo hambre con permiso. Voy a ver a mi abu.

Subí las escaleras la verdad me dolía la cabeza pero no comería al menor son enfrente de mi padre ni de nadie que pudiera arruinar mi plan.

Toc toc .

-Puedo pasar?

-Si mi niña, creí que estarían dormidos, que tal les fue ayer dime mi niña como es el?

Que acaso mi abuela nos había visto.

-Quien abu.?

-Te conozco mi niña esa sonrisa tiene algo, pero bueno ya me dirás cuando te sientas segura. Pero dime por que se levantaron tan temprano.

-Papá nos mando despertar.

-Y por que no me despertaron mis niños, tu padre aun esta hablando con tu hermano.

-No solo están desayunando ya termino el regaño, fue horrible abu, nos castigo 8 meses y no le comprara el auto a Jazz.

-Tranquila mi niña mas tarde hablare con el y veremos que se puede hacer si.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" Y ahora que le digo a mi Novio"

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de ****algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**EmmettTeam : espero te guste, te decepcionare con respecto al castigo pero hice una adaptación para que comprendan, hay pero no de ser asi como podía seguir con Emmett**

**Marlene: ojala te guste este esta un poco largo…**

**Liz: te puedo decir liz bueno si no dime de acurdo ojala te siga gustando, este pues regresa el "novio"**

**Ojale les guste la parte de jazz a lo mejor no soy buen escribiendo cosas graciosas así que si no les gusta háganmelo saber .**

**Reitero agradeceré sugerencias sobre el noviazgo de Alice y Jazz Digo para no dejarlos tan rezagados aun que bueno la pareja central son Rose y Emmett **

ROSALIE POV

Decidí que seria mejor encerrarme el resto de la mañana en mi habitación, tome una ducha y me acosté con la esperanza de que el techo cayera sobre mi.

-Puedo pasar hermanita.

-Si pasa.

-Como estas, a ver dime por que no puedes quedarte cayada cuando te lo pido ve ahora los dos estaremos aquí encerrados.

-No podía dejar que te culparas y además perdiste el auto, que lo siento mucho.

-Como ya te dije valió la pena anoche conocí ala niña mas hermosa y fantástica de todo el universo.

-Que creí que esa era yo.

-Bueno sabes que si pero por esta ves podrías compartir el lugar con alguien no lo crees, ahora dime que hay de ese tipo con el que te fuiste anoche.

-No se de que me hablas es como ya lo dijiste solo un tipo.

-A que bueno que lo dice por que esta esperándote allá fuera mejor le digo que se puede ir.

-Que, no espera no lo corras…

-Lastima ya lo hice, pero es solo un tipo cualquiera o no.

-Por que lo hiciste ahora que no puedo salir tras el, Jazz , si me gusta asta podría decir que lo quiero …

-jajaja lo sabia, y no te preocupes que nadie ha venido.

-Que de verdad y no ah llamado tampoco. - después de eso comencé a llorar no me había llamado .

-Que sucede hermanita por que lloras

-El no me quiere solo jugo conmigo no me ah llamado y tampoco me ah buscado.

Por que no me había buscado en verdad solo había jugado conmigo, tenia que haber sido igual de maravilloso para el como lo fue para mi y si no, no quería seguir viviendo.

-Jazz por favor déjame sola no quiero ver a nadie que no se Emmett, y si el no puede quererme no quiero nada mas.

-Que, no te pongas así bueno ahora por lo menos, se que se llama Emmett, y tranquilízate que no te llame no quiere decir no que no quiera volver a ver ya ves yo moriría por Alice y aun no eh podido hablar con ella.

-Dime Jazz, de verdad te divertiste ayer tanto como yo …

-Si creo que si bueno aun que nosotros no fuimos tan expresivos, solo espero que Emmett te pueda seguir el paso jajaja.

-Es que el es tan pasional su besos…

-oh no por favor hermanita no quiero escucharlo no me gustaría imaginar a mi hermanita menor en una situación de ese tipo, ahora toma el teléfono creo que tienes que hablar con alguien.

-Que, yo no lo voy a llamar bueno no todavía.

-No me refería a Emmett si no a Robert, tu novio o bueno pro lo menos eso es lo que el debe seguir creyendo.

Me quede helada si sabía que en algún momento tenia que encarar a Robert pero aun no estaba segura de que si era el momento eso sin contar que lo tendría que hacer de frente ya que pronto estaría aquí.

-Robert….

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, el había sido bueno conmigo y no quería lastimarlo pero por otro lado no me hacia sentir ni la mitad de lo que Emmett me hiso sentir en una sola noche.

-Si Robert, no estarás pensando en jugar con los dos, o si?

-Ok es verdad que en el pasado eso no me hubiera importado pero las cosas son diferentes ahora Creo que Emmett es alguien muy especial para mi, se que solo lo vi una ves pero te aseguro que es alguien muy importante, y por otro lado Robert el se porto muy bien con migo tal ves sin el no hubiera podido sobre llevar lo de mamá, por que ustedes tu y papá me tenia a mi y yo a quien tenia el estuvo hay para no dejarme caer.

-Si el era tu amigo y nunca te dejo sola es por eso que aceptas te ser su novia por que te sentías en deuda con el pero debes reconocer que algo si no funcionaria, pero también me siento culpable por que yo debía de haber sido ese brazo fuerte del que te apoyaras es solo que tu sabes lo de mamá fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa y no supe encararlo, así que no juzgare tus decisiones creo que lo mejor será darle un poco de tiempo ala situación y así sabrás que hacer no le hables si no lo quieres hacer aun.

-Gracias Jazz pero hay algo que no te eh dicho Robert esta aquí en Regina, bueno o por lo menos viene en camino ayer por la noche estaba en Calgary.

-Estas jugando verdad.

Creo que mi expresión el basto a Jazz para saber que no juagaba era enserio y eso lo hiso entrar en pánico.

-oh no, no, no, no estas jugando y dimeque aremos ahora le dirásla verdad, no puedes decirle la verdad, el chico esmuy bueno y no se merecerías algo así seriaun golpe muy bajo, ya se le dirás que , no mejor aunya lo tengo enunos días nos iremos a Toronto después denavidad cuandoregresemos hablaras con el y le dirásque el viaje te hiso pensar y aclaraste tu mente y te dite cuentaque el merecería una mejorrelación una donde reciba el mismoamor que el te da y que tu ahora no te sientesen condiciones de ofrecerle algo así y le recalcaras lo bueno que es si , yo se que suena patético pero lo ayudara reponerse. Es mas le puedocontactar alguna de mis novias y que salga y no son tanhermosa como tupero tiene sus métodos para hacer olvidar. (no me equivoque en los espacios Jazz hablo muy ,muy rápido es parte del personaje todo le pega mucho incluso el pánico)

Que? Apenas si entendió lo que mi hermano me trataba de decir hablaba tan rápido y sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación digo yo también estaba angustiad por que no quería lastimar a Robert pero no me ponía paranoica era lo peor que podía hacer.

"na na na nan na ni eh ……"

Oh diablos mi celular me había asuntado .

-Este… bueno … quien habla…

-Soy yo mi amor que sucede te asuste.

-Este no solo me tomaste pro sorpresa

-Entonces mejor siéntate por que si te tengo una sorpresa, ya estoy aquí y me muero por verte, por que no vienés a mi hotel y me dejas consentirte que dices princesa.

-Ah tu hotel

-Si que tiene de malo somos novios o no.

Que pretendía así que en el fondo Rob no era tan buen niño que intenciones tenia.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

- Oh no princesa no pienses mal yo había pensado en una comida y después un rico pastel que dices.

-Es que no puedo salir mi papá nos castigo es que anoche…

Oh no el no sabia que había salido la noche anterior.

-Como te decía anoche nos pasamos un poco y mi padre se molesto muchísimo y pues nos castigo.

-Vamos nena no crees que es una exageración si solo se divirtieran un poco o acaso esperaba verlos de luto toda la vida.

Oh si supiera la verdad no creería eso.

-Bueno aun así no podemos salir.

-Esta bien yo iré a tu casa.

-Este no creo que sea buena idea, es que.

-Oye pareciera que no quieres verme es eso no quieres verme …

- No claro que no es eso solo que… esta bien puedes venir lo siento si no soné emocionada solo que estoy algo resentida por el regaño.

-Voy para a ya te veo en un rato si, te amo.

-si esta bien bye.

Suspire y colgué como le explicaría lo que pasaba….

-Muy bien Rose si alguien te dice te amo, tu dices esta bien…

-Cállate que aperabas que le dijera yo también te amo y complicar aun mas la situación.

-Esta bien prometo no dejarte sola si que te parce si me convierto en el hermano celoso y metiche, yo te apoyare no te dejare sola , aun que ahora te daré un minuto para que te arregles un poco si.

Mi hermano salió de mi habitación y me dispuse a cepillar mi cabello y a arreglarme un poco me quite la sudadera y me quede solo en un top azul pero era algo muy destapado así que me puse un abrigo tejido color azul y mis pantunflitas azules. No pasaron mas de 10 minutos cundo Jazz me hablo. Gracias Dios papá había salido con la abuela.

-Rose te buscan.

-ya bajo dame un minuto.

"**Algo lejos de hay con la abuela y papá"**

**MARIE POV (LA ABUELA , ABU PARA ROSE)**

-Gracias Eleazar , por recibirme estos días no sabes cuanto extrañaba a mis niños.

-Marie sabes que no es ninguna molestia te considero como una madre y mis hijos también, pero si tengo que disculparme por no habernos alejado de ti es solo que me recordabas demasiado a Carmen…

-Si , pero no creo que eso sea un pretexto para alejarnos somos familia y tal ves mi hija ya no este con nosotros pero si mis nietos y ellos nos necesitan muchísimo , es por eso que me tomare el permiso de hablarte acerca de lo que sucedió anoche y la forma en la que los reprendiste.

-Marie sabes que te quiero mucho pero por favor te suplicare no trates de interceder por ellos, sobre todo por Rosalie sabes que ella es el cerebro en todas las maldades que se les ocurren y que Jasper siempre le solapa todo desde pequeños siempre ah sido así mi hija ideando cosas y mi hijo siguiéndola, recuerdas cundo pasamos ese verano en la granja y que Jasper vacio un costal entero de estiércol sobre el trigo dijo que todo lo había hecho el lo que no nos dijo fue que lo hiso por que Rosalie le dijo que harían panecillos…

-jajaja lo recuerdo lo recuerdo, pero dime si no hubiera sido por su travesura abrimos reído toda la tarde jajaja

-Oh si Marie reímos, pero por que tu tomaste un palo de polo y los perseguiste para reprenderlos asta que caíste en uno de tus pequeños estanques…

-Oh si ese par si que eran traviesos, pero volviendo a lo de anoche, no crees que es injusto tu hijos salen de noche, desde que tenían 15 años, y tu junto con Carme nunca pusieron peros con la hora de llegada por que sabían que sabían lo responsables que son, y por que nunca te ah fallado en ningún aspecto si a tus hijos les gustan las fiestas y a Jazz los autos , y a Rose las compras pero ah cambio han sido unos hijos ejemplares sus notas siempre ah sido de excelencia, y Jazz entiende cualquier cosa sobre los negocios familiares sabes que si decidieras retirarte ahora tu hijo te sustituiría sin el mayor esfuerzo y Rose , bueno mi niña ah tenido que reemplazar ya a su madre y tu sabes que todo lo ah hecho sin emitir la menor queja, y en el trabajo de cuidar de ti y de su hermano se ah olvidado de ella misma.

-Si tienes razón en todo eso Marie, pero el mundo no es solo de ellos, Carme fue responsable, pero yo no diría lo mismo del idiota que se estampo contra su auto…

-Eleazar, sabemos que fue un accidente pero no por eso castigaras a tus hijos de por vida lo único que ganaras con esa actitud es que ambos termine alejándose de ti, y que entonces si Rose salga detrás del primer idiota que la lleve lejos y Sabes muy bien que si Rose se va Jazz la seguirá.

-Marie, ni siquiera lo digas, pero no se de que manera mantenerlos a salvo, no quise que entraran aun ala escuela por que no sabía que peligros podían encontrar, y la fiesta hay no se como logro convencer Rosalie.

-Rosalie creí que la fiesta era de los amigos de Jasper…

-Es como te lo digo Rose es la mente criminal de ese par…

-Bueno eso no es pretexto no puedes castigarlos tendrás que buscar otra manera de mantenerlos a salvo que no incluya el arresto domiciliario.

-Lo admito necesito ayuda, es por eso que te pediré que te quedes permanentemente con nosotros, se que no tengo derecho de pedirte que dejes tu vida en Australia tienes tu casa y tus amistades y a tus otras nietas…pero ellas ya tienen sus vidas hechas sus propias familias y mis hijos y yo te necesitamos tanto.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, esta bien esto es lo que haremos yo le avisare a Rose que les redujiste el castigo pero le advertiré que el mas mínimo error y el castigo será aun mas severo, de acurdo, tu mientras no intervengas, así pensaran que sigues molesto Rose confiara en mi y así los mantendremos seguros de acuerdo…

Rose era mi nieta preferida y Jazz mi único nieto los amaba tanto que haría cualquier cosa pro su felicidad aun que dentro de eso estuviera mentirle a mi yerno, no traicionaría la confianza de mis niños había perdido ya a mis hijos mellizos y no perdería a mis nietos mellizos, encontraría la manera de protegerlos sin tener que recluirlos en cuatro paredes.

**Este capitulo tiene dos partes así que continuara…**

**Por favor a los que lean dejen Review a si de uno mi lector actualizare aun q que me encantaría fueran mas también deje su nombre por que esta historia tendrá muchos personajes y bueno algunos no encajan en las descripciones de los personajes de Meyer así que serán nuevos .**


	8. y ahora que le digo a mi novio parte2

**Y ahora que le digo a mi novio parte 2**

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de ****algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**Gracia , Grace: que mas puedo decirte que gracias por leerme, y por tus Review**

**Marlene: ojala te guste, deja Review o dime si no te gusta ya .**

**Liz: ojala sigas leyendo.**

**Reitero agradeceré sugerencias sobre el noviazgo de Alice y Jazz Digo para no dejarlos tan rezagados aun que bueno la pareja central son Rose y Emmett **

**JASPER POV**

**(después de esta breve pausa regresemos ala casa de los Hale)**

Abrí la puerta y hay estaba valla que Rose tenia gustos extraños mi hermana parecía casi modelo y su definición de atractivo era muy extraña que le había visto Robert, se sentí en deuda, el chantaje emocional funcionaba muy bien con Rose.

-Pasa si ya le hablo a mi hermana.

Me Gire y grite

-Rose te buscan.

-Ya bajo dame un minuto.

No perdería de vista a este tipo.

-Hola Jasper que tal su vida aquí en Camberra se les extraña mucho a los Gemelos Hale.

-Rose y yo nos somos Gemelos somos Mellizos hay una diferencia entre los gemelos y los mellizos pero claro tu no lo entenderías.

Si la hostigaría lo haría cansarse y salir corriendo así mi hermanita se evitaría la pena de votarlo era drástico pero ala larga me lo agradecería.

-Lo siento es solo una forma de decirlo no creí que te molestaras, pero bueno puedo subir a ver a tu hermana quiero sorprenderla un poco.

-Que no claro que no puedes subir que dirían si mi hermana recibiera aun novio en su habitación claro que no, la esperas aquí además pretendes sorprenderla con esa rosas Rose odia las rosas Rojas se le hacen tan comunes.

-Bueno debes saber que aquí casi no hay flores, se que ella amas los Tulipanes.

-Crees conocerla no creo que mas que yo ella y yo compartimos todo entre nosotros no hay secretos y te puedo decir que te equivocas con los tulipanes.

Si lo fastidiaría lo más que pudiera, cuando bajo mi hermanita con una top que dejaba al descubierto sus encantas jajaja mi hermana me daba materia de sobra para mortificar al pobre de Rob y mas después de oír las palabras de se imbécil.

-Te ves hermosa y muy sexy o lo siento no era mi intención decirte algo así pero es la verdad. No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado princesa.

Acto seguido Rose se acerco y lo abrazo como si ella sintiera lo mismo al principio creí que el abrazo era muy efusivo pero después me di cuenta que era su maniobra para evitar un beso ella se sumió en su cuello y después de le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo en el lugar de Robert en es momento hubiera reclamando una verdadera bienvenida pero el tipo si era muy paciente debía de estar muy embobado por mi hermana pero aúna si mi trabajo era fastidiarlo.

-mmm Rose creo que no e necesario tanta efusividad hermanita si papá estuviera aquí no aprobaría esto.

-Vamos Jazz se que es tu hermana pero también es mi novia y ya estamos algo grandes no lo crees anda aliviánate un poco.

-Robert no te metas es mi hermana creo que eso vale mas que tu novia , yo solo la protejo de los …

-Jazz vasta me avergüenzas no sigas te lo suplico.

-No Rose tu me avergüenzas a mi será mejor que te subas a cambiar esa no es ropa apropiada para recibir a un hombre que no es de tu familia y no esta discusión anda sube a ponerte algo que te tape un poco mas.

-Esta bien lo siento Jazz , disculpa Robert dame un minuto en seguida regreso.

Mi hermana retorno a su habitación y yo seguiría con mi misión espere a que Rob hiciera el primer comentaría y en base a eso jugaría el reto de mis cartas.

-No crees que era enserio que la humillaras de ese modo es tu hermana nunca creí que te portaras así con ella.

-Mira eso no es tu asunto como ya te dije es mi hermana y no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti lo que hago es por su bien, no creas que por a verla apoyado antes ahora tienes derecho a meterte en cosas de familia.

-Si yo la apoye y también en contra tuya la apoyaría por que como ya te dije se me hace cobarde que la trates así, y por que la amo.

-jajaja y crees que el amor que sientes por ellas se compara con lo que yo siento por mi hermana se que son cosa distintas pero dime a quien crees que elegiría a mi que soy su hermano y no solo eso que soy su mellizo o a ti que digo, no le podría llamar noviazgo verdadero a esas llamaditas y cartitas.

Si era muy bajo lo que hacia pero mejor así el se cansaría y Rose no quedaría mal. Mi hermana regreso y nos escucho discutir casi me fulmina con la mirada.

-Jazz podrías dejarnos un momento a solas por favor.

-La verdad es que no Rose, papá me pidió expresamente que te vigilara, bueno creo que confías en mi, además sabemos perfectamente que cualquier cosas que le digas me lo contaras a mi después, no es así.

-Creo que estoy de sobra ya veo entro en su relación, de hermanos perfectos, y pensar que me tome el tiempo de defenderlos todas las veces que escuche decir que su relación era enfermiza, pero creo que no estaban tan equivocados, pareciera que estas en extremo celoso de mi, Jasper , tu Rose obedeciéndolo como si fuera tu dueño, hacer este viaje fue mas que inútil creí que eras diferente.

-No Robert, por favor bebé espera deja te explico.

-Que me vas a decir que esto fue una especie de broma, no lo creo Rose, la actitud de los dos es muy convincente.

-Jazz te pasaste de la raya discúlpate, así no debía de ser.

-No debía de ser que?

El pobre Rob estaba a punto de estallar estábamos un paso del rompimiento, pero no era tonto y quería quedarse con mi hermana así que empleo una táctica por demás denigrante, chantaje emocional si el sabia que Rose caria con algo así.

-Pero déjalo Rose como ya lo dijo el , nunca podre compararme con el que es tu hermano , el solo busca tu bienestar además ahora que ya esta repuesto vuelve a ser el hermano dominante, pero espero que no se le olvide que cuando mas lo necesitas el no te apoyo , si Jasper dime acaso sabes como sufrió ella cuando su madre murió, no lo sabes por que fui yo el que la mantuvo de pie , mientras tu te desmoronabas, era yo el que la aconsejaba para que tu también salieras de tu depresión, así que no me vengas con el cuento de que tu lo eres todo para ella por que como hermano le fallaste.

-Mira imbécil no sabes en realidad lo que paso así que o te callas o yo me encargare de cerrarte la boca.

Esto terminaría mal pero terminaría definitivamente Rose no lo perdonaría si me hacia algo y yo solo aguantaría un par de golpes.

-No tengo interés de pelar contigo eso lastimaría a Rose y yo nunc haría algo así a diferencia tuya.

Si se estaba haciendo el bueno, pero Robert no era nada tonto jugaba muy bien su papel del novio comprensivo podría decir que ni yo era tan bueno en eso de manipular sentimientos.

-Jajaja cobarde eso es lo que eres .

-Ya basta Jasper por favor fue suficiente. Robert por favor vamos a fuera si , tenemos que hablar.

-Mira Rose no se si tengamos algo de que hablar yo te amo y solo quiero saber si tu sientes algo por mi, quiero saber si me quieres?

Rosalie POV

Que le iba decir "no te quiero por que quiero a otro me enamore a primera vista de Emmett" , no haría eso el me había recordado lo mucho que había hecho por mi y lo menos que podía hacer era no lastimarlo , y haría todo lo necesario por que la ruptura fuera lo mas amigable posible , se lo debía y le debía mas que eso.

-Si sabes que si te quiero …pero

- No digas mas yo entiendo tu situación nena, te hablo al rato si.

Y sin más me abrazo, deposito un beso en mi frente y salió sin comentar nada mas.


	9. Buenas Noticias Llamada y otras cosas

Capitulo 8

Buenas noticias , llamadas y otras cosas..

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de ****algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**Grace****: Si verdad debería de a verle dicho la verdad no, no quiero poner a una Rose despreciable bueno si lo era pero Emmett la cambio y mucho y lo que le falta.**

**Marlene: jajaja si verdad la abuela es genial quise darles una familia a parte y buena , como ya dije siempre leo fics donde los papas de Rose y Jazz son crueles pero esta ves tienen una gran gran abuela. Ya tengo casi terminado un capitulo de Pov Alice como dije en esa parte requiero algo de ayuda adoro a Alice pero me cuesta trabajo imprimir su personalidad.**

**Reitero agradeceré sugerencias sobre el noviazgo de Alice y Jazz Digo para no dejarlos tan rezagados aun que bueno la pareja central son Rose y Emmett **

**Jasper POV.**

-Rosalie por que nunca puedes quedarte callada yo tenia todo arreglado.

-Jazz estuviste apunto de golpearlo con tal de que me dejara, y así no son las cosas, el no merece algo así .

-Que no te das cuenta Rosalie el te esta manipulando, creí que Emmett era especial para ti , pero ya veo que es solo un juego , creí que ya habías cambiado pero como siempre adoras que los hombres te ame ,préstame tu teléfono.

-Toma, para que lo quieres.

-Para llamar a Alice, no la verdad es que llamare a Emmett le diré que tienes novio y que no piensa dejarlo así no jugaras con el y podrás estar libre para pagarle a Robert todo lo que le debes .

-Cállate sabes que eso no es verdad, y no quiero que te sigas mentido en mi vida yo no lo hago con la tuya, podría decir lo mismo de ti , yo no creo que te hallas enamorado de esa niña…

-No seguiré con esto pero desde ahora te lo digo mas te vale no vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos por Alice.

-Esta bien siempre y cuando tu no dudes de lo que siento por Emmett de acurdo.

-Ok yo no diré nada en lo que resta del año solo espero que sepas muy bien que vas hacer para cuando regresemos de Toronto.

-Esta bien te prometo tener todo solucionado para entonces.

**ROSALIE POV**

Después de eso seguimos platicando asta muy entrada la noche sobre muchísimas cosas sobre como seria la navidad aquí en nuestro nuevo hogar, apenas hace un par de días había terminado la decoración a mi me encantaba tener la casa ambientada de acurdo alas festividades y toda se veía genial mi árbol estaba enorme y había colgado de el uno moños color violeta y guindas con unos pequeños ángeles de repujado que yo misma había hecho de todas las puertas colgaba una corona decorad con el mismo estilo que el árbol y en el exterior la casa estaba decorada con muchas luces blancas un cometa ah ese adorno en forma de piñata que Jazz se había encargado de iluminar y que no le había quedado muy bien se veía extraña y de lejos no se distinguía que era, pero bueno tenia que ayudarme en algo, aun pensábamos que cenaríamos para navidad eso me tendría ocupada los próximos 8 días tenia que encargarme de la cena y de compra los regalos , y eso si era difícil mi castigo empezaría ya o asta terminar el de Jazz o tales la abuela había conseguido anular el castigo ojala y así fuera, pensé muchas cosas sin sentido lo único que no quería era pensar en Emmett por que aun no llamaba esto me empezaba a poner algo tensa empecé otra ves a recordar sus beso era algo mortificante pensar que jamás los volvería sentir su labios sobre los míos o que no volvería ver sus ojos.

Esa noche no tuve un buen sueño pensar tanto en Emmett me había hecho soñar con el en mi sueño todo era tan confuso yo lo veía a lo lejos regodeándose de mi de su ultima conquista el jugaba conmigo y yo terminaba desecha, gracias a Dios desperté y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño, aun que ahora tenia clara una cosas no dejaría que algo así sucediera mañana buscaría el pretexto para verlo una vez mas .

**EMMETT POV**

Aun tenia impresa su imagen en mi cabeza no podía olvidarme de ella pero y que si no me quería volver a ver. Estaba lleno de pensamientos, Cuando Jared uno de mis amigos me devolvió ala realidad.

-oye a donde te metiste anoche eh. Te fuiste con ella…

-Si salimos un rato a platicar.

-Platicar jajaja ya enserio cuétanos que paso por que esa niña estaba de muy buen ver.

-Si aun que no lo crean solo platicamos

No iba confesar lo que en realidad había pasado, no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a pensar o hablar mal de mí Rose.

-y que la vas a volver a ver.

-Pues no se, tengo el teléfono de su casa y su celular pero no contesta.

Si le había llamado varias veces y no contestaba en su casa el teléfono decía que estaba descolgado y su celular estaba apagado, tal ves había pensado que solo la quería para pasar un buen rato pero por que había sido tan estúpido por que tenia que besarla de es amanera, bueno lo había hecho por que sentía que no debía perder ni un instante que esa mujer era el amor de mi vida, eso fue lo que me hiso portarme así. Que haría buscarla en su casa y si me corrían yo vivía en un lugar modesto y ella se veía una niña rica. También podía ser que solo había sido su capricho, no podía pensar tan negativamente, había algo mágico en nuestro encuentro y ella tal ves había sentido lo mismo, estaba seguro que ella era la mujer que había visto en mis sueño esa mujer que llegaría a cambiar mi vida ahora tendría que pensar en la manera de volver a verla.

**ROSALIE POV**

Era lunes el fin de semana había sido muy largo pero bueno no podrí quejarme había sido maravilloso, ahora tenia que pensar en como volvería a ver a Emmett.

Me levante y me dispuse darme una ducha cuando Salí vi a mi abuela sentada en la cama.

-Buenos días mi niña.

-Buenos días abu , sucede algo .

-ah si te traigo excelente noticias, hable con tu padre y les redujo el castigo dijo que podrán salir en….

-Dime en 1,2, o tres meses cuanto.

-En 2…

-2 meses hay gracias abuelita eso es muy bueno no sabes cuanto te agradezco tanto.

-No mi niña en dos días

-Es enserio o eres genial abu no se que haríamos sin ti. Ya se que te parece si te preparo algo muy rico si cocinamos juntas una rica sema para mi papá y me enseñas hacer ese lomo que te queda tan rico.

-Sabes que me encanta cocinar contigo mi niña me encanta enseñarte.

-Bueno en un momento bajo si.

-Te espero.

Cocinamos todo el día asta Jazz nos ayudo bueno el ayudo a poner la mesa pero nos ayudo platicamos de muchas cosas y le suplicamos a la abuela que se quedara con nosotros la verdad Jazz y yo necesitábamos mucho de ella y no la dejaríamos ir ,seriamos unos nietos ejemplares.

Cuando llego papá no sentamos a cenar todo al mesa.

-Marie a que se debe la cena no estas mal aconsejando a mis hijos para volver a salir o si.

-Eleazar que tiene de malo consentirlos un poco y no solo a ellos también a ti no me vas anegar que no disfrutas de mis cenas.

-Si papa reconócelo Rose y mi abuela son muy buenas en la cocina y ahora no vamos a pedir nada.

Tuvimos una cena deliciosa y no solo por los platillo si no también por la conversación tan amena al termina estaba agotada y me disculpe para subir a dormir.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando sonó el teléfono que se encontraba en mi buro, lo primero que se me vino ala mente fue Emmett si mi Emmett.

-Bueno.

-Hola Rose soy yo Aralia.

Era Aralia que decepción, bueno no ella y yo comenzábamos hacernos muy buenas amigas y era agradable recibir una llamada suya, no admitiré que hubiera preferido que fuera Emmett.

-Aralia que sorpresa como llegaste el sábado tu casa

-ah muy bien gracias pero no te llamaba para eso si no para invitarte a una fiesta de fin de año es en casa de un amigo mío no es tan tarde y además por que no invitas a ese amigo tuyo.

-De quien hablas Aralia.

-Ok fingiré que dices la verdad pero puede invitarlo ah y también puede invitar a tu hermano dile que Alice estar allí, es alas 7:00 miércoles no lo olvides Joseph pasara por ustedes si.

-Si esta bien yo le digo bye que descanses.

Si era el pretexto perfecto le mandaría un mensaje y esperaría que me contestara, así que saque mi celular y empecé a escribir

"hola guapo aun te acurdas de mi que vas hacer el miércoles. kisses Rose"

Ahora esperemos que pique el anzuelo. Ahora dormir.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando sonó nuevamente mi teléfono.

-Bueno

-Buenas Noches con Rose pro favor.

-Soy yo quien habla (sabía perfectamente quien hablaba pero tenia que disimular)

-Emmett o acaso tu eres la que no se acurda de mi preciosa.

-ah ya Recibiste mi mensaje.

-Si y no tengo nada que hacer así que dime que tienes planeado.

Cuando enes momento sonó mi celular era Robert por que ahora….

**EMMETT POV**

-Emmett dame un minuto si.

Oh me había dejado colgado en la línea pero no me importaba de seguro me había mandado el mensaje para hacer una cita y obviamente le diría que si no creí que me llamaría era una mujer muy decidida y eso hacia que me gustara mas bueno yo sabia que si lo era recordaba muy bien su rostro y lo intenso que habían sido sus besos pero mas que la pasión recordaba ese hormigueo en mi estomago si lo que las mujeres dicen que son mariposas en el estomago y ahora ella me había mandado ese mensaje corto pero concreto seguí esperando en la línea acaso se estaba dando a desear hay si así era valla que lo estaba logrando….

**ROSALIE POV**

(Llamada en el celular con Robert)

-Rob hola oye dame un minuto sip te marco en un minuto

-Estas hablando con alguien mas.

-si estoy atendiendo un llamada muy importante, me marcas en 5 minutos a mi casa por favor.

-De acuerdo.

(Fin de la llamada, de regreso ala llamada que en verdad nos interesa, la de Emmett)

-Ya perdón por la espera.

-No te preocupes preciosa y ahora dime para que soy bueno.

-Recuerdas a Aralia bueno tiene una fiesta y pues nos invito.

-A los dos

-Te estaría invitando de no ser que nos invito a ambos, bueno que te pareces si pasas alas 7:00 por mi, la fiesta es alas 8:00 pero así tendremos tiempo de conversar un poco no crees.

-Me parece muy buena idea te veo el miércoles, que estas bien preciosa.

-Entonces ya quedamos, Beso Bye.

-Igualmente Bye.

Si el quería volver a verme y en ese encuentro tenia por cualquier medio volverme su novia lo necesitaba cerca de mi el era el amor de mi vida lo sabia lo sentía dentro de mi corazón. Lo veri dentro de dos día iban a ser eternos dos días sin ver a Emmett , bueno ahora tenia que escoger lo que me pondría buscar algo muy lindo y pensar cada palabra que le diría si me empezaba a por muy nerviosa pero que esperaban si yo ya lo amaba.

EL teléfono me hiso salir de mi pensamientos.

-Bueno

-Hola princesa

-Hola Rob dime que pasa como estas.

-Bien nena pero te escucho muy apagada hay algún problema.

-No solo estaba pensado algunas cosas.

-Te puedo ver mañana.

-Rob lo siento pero es que me tomaste por sorpresa y pues tenía ya planes y compromisos, y que me es imposible cancelarlos. no sabes cuanto me apena que hicieras el viaje y pues yo tan ocupada me apena mucho.

-Si te entiendo debía de llamar antes pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, entiendo Rose pero no son pretextos para evitarme o si?

-No claro que no, oye Rob lo siento pero tengo mucho sueño te llamo mañana.

-Esta bien te amo Princesa.

-Si, bye.

Hay tenia que ser mas fría y dura no podría hacer que se ilusionara mas, seria mejor pensar en Emmett tal ves de esa manera soñaría con el.

Suspire y a los pocos minutos me perdí en el mas reconfortante sueño, cuando desperté no recordé mi sueño pero me sentía relajada y feliz muy feliz cada ves faltaba menos para reencontrarnos y solo era lo que me hacia estar ansiosa y feliz.


	10. Chocolates

CAPITULO 9

"**CHOCOLATES"**

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**Espero les juste, hay un pov Emmett y en el próximo aparecerá un Pov Alice hay se que dije que si tenia un Review actualizaría pero a mi me dan ansiedad el rencuentro entre Rose y Emmett así que si en cuanto tenga mínimo 3 Reviews subiere el siguiente capitulo y con otros 3 el siguiente jajaja ya están escritos así que si les justa háganmelo saber. **

**Por favor a los que lean dejen Review a si sea uno actualizare aun q que me encantaría fueran mas también deje su nombre por que esta historia tendrá muchos personajes y bueno algunos no encajan en las descripciones de los personajes de Meyer así que serán nuevos .**

**ROSALIE POV**

No quería Salir de la cama , había sido una noche muy reconfortante ,y no tenia absolutamente nada por que salir , estaba decidida permanecería en la cama asta que fuera miércoles y me levantara para mi cita con Emmett , no hacia mas que pensar en el pero tenia que hacer otra cosas en unos días nos iríamos de vacaciones a Toronto había decidido que buscaría algunos lugares de interés para conocer con mi hermano y bueno ahora también mi abuela, papá solo iba por negocios, y yo creo que era mucho haber logrado que para la noche de año nuevo con nosotros…

-Toc toc puedo pasar hermanita.

-Bienes a pelar Jazz (últimamente peleábamos bastante era muy extraño)

-No nena no tengo intenciones de pelear ahora dime, por que no as salido de la cama.

-Por que no lo quiero no quiero salir de la cama es más vamos a quedarnos los dos aquí como cuando éramos niños, hay que pedir Hot cakes, y un pastel de chocolate y malvaviscos que mas…

-Para Rose, acaso no te importaría lo mucho que engorda eso, tu que siempre estas cuidando.

-No, hoy quiero ser niña otra ves y no preocuparme de nada , anda Jazzi por favor hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

-Esta bien pero con la condición de que tu prepares todo.

-Jazz no tardearía mucho en prepara todo eso, mejor pedimos una pizza si anda pídela y ahora bajo por los malvavisco ah y en mi closet esta mi reserva especial de chocolates sácala si.

**JASPER POV**

Mi hermana si que tenia ganas de quedarnos dentro de la casa asta me iba a invitar de su reserva de chocolates, los acumulaba cada que iba a algún lugar buscaba la mejor confitería y compraba grandes cantidades de chocolates, la gran mayoría los obsequiaba a su amigas yo siempre eh creído que eso lo hacia para que engordaran y se llenaran de granos y ella fuera mas linda, si mi hermana era un peligro en varios aspectos , otros tantos los obsequiaba a su novios pero los mejores los guardaba para ella, solo los comía o cuando estaba sumamente triste o todo lo contrarios ,y en esta ocasión Rose estaba feliz y yo también aun no había hablado con Alice la verdad no sabia que le diría ella se veía una niña muy alegre y bueno yo era mas del tipo tímido, si había tenido muchas "novias" pero todas ellas eran mujeres sin importancia y Alice bueno era algo muy diferente era sumamente especial y aun que la conocía muy poco ya estaba enmaromado de ella y aprovecharía el buen humor de Rose para que se volviera amiga de Alice y de esa manera pasara mas tiempo cerca de mi …

-Rose ya encontré los chocolates pero la caja esta cerrada.

-Ah si la llave esta en mi buro.

Valla si que era su tesoro lo tenía bajo llave mi hermana si que era algo extrema en algunos aspectos…

-La encontraste…

-Si aquí esta oye Rose como es que guardas tantos chocolates y no los compartes eh.

-Sabes que me encantan y los junto a donde quiera que voy y ahora será un honor los compartiré contigo.

-A ver dame uno de eso que tiene las letras extrañas.

-Estos ah los compre cuando fuimos a Grecia.

-Ah si ya me acorde, no entonces dame de otros, ya me acorde que no estaban tan rico es mas sabían medio feos.

-Ah eso es por que te regale los que no me gustaron …

-Que Rose pero si soy tu hermano…

-Hay por favor no te pongas así anda ahora aprovecha, mira prueba estos los compre cuando fuimos a México y están deliciosos.

-y con eso te voy a perdonar, te va salir caro y ya tengo tu castigo así que escucha.

-Esta bien yo escucho..

-Vas a llamar ah Alice y le dirás que quieres que te recomiende algunas tiendas para comprar regalos de navidad, ella le encantan las compras y seguramente te va querer acompañar y tu aceptaras la compañía y te aras su amiga , pero quiero una amistad sincera Rose no quiero que te portes mal con ella entendiste Rose.

-Y si no quisiera Salir con ella, Jazz no puedes condicionarme tu perdón por unos chocolates.

-No no es solo unos chocolates fue la acción además, te lo suplico Rose.

-Ok y si te concertara una cita con ella.

-No no quiero presionarla así que pro eso quiero que sea tu amiga para que venga ala casa y se acostumbre poco a poco a mi presencia, por favor Rose , Alice me interesa.

-Hay no se…

Por que mi hermana tomaba esta actitud la quería pero a veces era simplemente imposible.

-Ok si no quieres no te obligare, te dejo nena tengo que salir.

-Espera Jazz solo jugaba hay tu no aguantas las bromas ahora escúchame si quieres yo platicare con Alice, pero no te prometo volverme su amiga solo si ambas congeniamos si pero lo que si te puedo decir es que mañana saldremos a una fiesta, fiesta en la que estará Alice, que te parece.

-Si no fueres mi hermana hace mucho que no te hablaría por que me haces eso Rosalie.

-Para que te relajes, ahora mejor nos relajamos los dos no crees, que te parece si mejor me platicas que hay con esa niña puedo percibir que te gusta mucho pero creo que va mas allá de eso o me equivoco.

Hay mi hermana quería seguramente burlarse de mis sentimientos pero esta claro que no la dejaría no sin antes darle algo de su propio chocolate.

-Pues si creo que hay algo mas pero no quiero adelantarme no creo que eso de amor a primera vista exista o tu si Rose.

-Hay Jazz que pregunta claro que creo que existe te puedo asegurar que "El amor a primera vista existe" .

-Jajaja perdona que me burle pero no concibo como me aseguras eso dime que vivencias tienes para sostener una afirmación de ese tipo.

La cuestionaría asta que me dijera que era lo que sentía exactamente por ese tipo y no lo hacia para burlarme, solo lo hacia para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo y para que no dejara pasar su oportunidad de ser feliz.

**ROSALIE POV**

Mi hermano me sacaría la verdad pero cual era la verdad de verdad que tenia que analizarlo muy bien.

-mmm como te lo diré Jazz , bueno tu as de pensar que mi actitud siempre ah sido demasiado despreocupada pero no siempre fue así recuerdas a mi primer novio yo lo quería amucho y el me lastimo profundamente así que después decidí no tomarme las cosas tan enserio , pero a pesar de eso mantenía la esperanza de que en algún momento encontraría alguien que me amara de la misma manera, que yo lo amara, se podría decir que nunca deje de creer en el amor…

-Ok todo eso suena muy lindo, pero yo pregunte sobre el amor a primera vista…

-A eso voy espera, bueno como te decía nunca deje de creer en el amor, y desde hace unos días creo que el amor a primera vista existe, recuerdas que antes de la fiesta te dije que presentía algo y después me puse tan ansiosa , pues toda ese ansiada termino cuando lo vi , cuando vi a Emmett me sentí tranquila, como si ese hubiera sido mi meta de toda la vida, y después cuando nos besamos es como si nos hubiéramos besado de toda la vida, el es diferente cundo hablamos es tan natural como si uno viera dentro del otro cada palabra que pronuncia es como si fuera la primera ves que la escuchara, es como un siego cuando ve por primera ves la luz , podrá aturdirlo y asta sentir a miedo pero no por eso cierra los ojos , es igual puedo sentir miedo de lo que pueda pasar pero a una si no quiero alejarme de el, me enamore de el , me enamore desde la primera ves que lo vi.

**JASPER POV**

Valla estaba tan sumido en el discurso de Rose que ni siquiera note cuando mi hermana empezó a llorar, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas pero ella no sollozaba, era lagrimas que brotaban desde su corazón de verdad lo amaba, y yo me sentía igual a ella, cada palabra que menciono yo lo comparaba con lo que Alice me había hecho sentir y era cierto no me importaba que tan rápido corriera Alice, yo la seguiría.

-Jazz Jazzi estas llorando…

-Si como tu tontita… ven acá.

No resistí más y ambos nos abrazamos mientras seguíamos llorando, si los dos llorábamos de amor ,era extraño pero nos resultaba imposible parar , después de un rato ambos conseguimos parar era afortunado de tener una hermana para desahogarme.

-Ya tranquila nena… no pasara nada, seria un tonto si no se enamorar de ti hermanita.

-y yo te prometo que te ayudare con Alice.

-Gracias, y yo te juro que si se atreve a lastimarte le parto la cara…

-No Jazz lo amo de verdad y si aunque el no me amara yo no seria capaz de hacerle daño.

-Eso es amor sincero, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, ahora no creas que se me ah olvidado lo de los chocolates anda comparte…

-Hay esta bien de cuales quieres

Comimos chocolates asta casi terminarlos , mientras veíamos películas bueno mientras reveíamos películas Rose había erado los extraños gustos de papá, ella amaba las carreras de formula uno , mas de una ocasión se escapo con mi papa a Mónaco también amaba el basquetbol, entendía de box y otros tantos deportes que usualmente le gustan a los hombres, y para colmo había desarrollado un extraño gusto por las películas de gánster sus favoritas eran las del Padrino y eso fue lo que me hiso ver durante todo nuestro día de pereza bueno era mejor que las clásicas películas de chicas todas melosa y románticas , aun que creo que lo que mas amaba de esa películas era la lealtad que había asia la familia, aunque esa familias estuvieran llenas de mafiosos, mi hermana prefería quedarse con la esencia de la lealtad familiar, la familia lo era todo para ella y su mayor sueño sobre todas las cosas era convertirse en la esposa y madre perfecta, esa era la razón por la cual había aprendido a cocinar y también hacerse cargo de la casa yo siempre le dije que eso estaba pasado de moda pero ella no perdía su sueño ojala y ahora se pudiera hacer realidad.

**ROSALIE POV**

Vimos toda la tarde al Padrino hay a Jazz y a mi nos encantaban esas películas o bueno creo que el lo hacia para darme gusto era ya muy tarde cuando vimos el final, ya casi llegaba el amanecer, cundo ambos nos acurrucamos y nos quedamos dormidos…

**EMMETT POV**

Me levante muy temprano y me dispuse a irme a trabajar, trabajaba en un taller con mi amigo Jared, por esa razón tenia un Jepp tan fantástico lo había armado de sobrantes, pero por ahora lo único que ocupaba mi mente era ella, no comprendía lo que quería me confundía tanto, pero ahora aprovecharía la invitación que me había hecho. Por momentos creí que una niña así para lo único que me podría querer era para divertirse, y luego creía que de verdad las cosas iban mas enserio de lo que parecía, era tan diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido antes a primera vista era mas que hermosa, y no solo eso también era sumamente inteligente , había tenido la platica mas amena de toda mi vida y podría pasar horas escuchándola, asta del mas pequeño suceso ella podía hacer un comentario inteligente, y como plus era tan apasionada como yo , lo tenia todo y todo su ser emanaba una seguridad. No era capaz de encontrar el menor defecto en ella, pensando en eso. Salí de mi casa y no se ni como llegue al taller.

-Hola Bro… y esa cara en que piensa traes un cara ,

-No nada…

-Tienes algún problema, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi somos amigos no yo te considero mi hermano…

-No no es nada importante tonterías…

-Ya veo es esa niña verdad, déjala ya , esas niñas ricas solo les gusta divertirse, aun que estaba como muy linda pero, no es la única cara bonita cundo quiera te presento a una amigas igual de lindas.

-No , es que anoche me llamo y ... y me invito a una fiesta.

-Entonces cual es el problema no querías volver a verla pues las vas a volver a ver.

-El problema es que no se que quiera.

-Mira tu diviértete un rato en lo que averiguas que es lo que quiere, además quien se quejaría de estar con una niña como esa.

-Jajaja lo malo que lo único que ah pasado entre ella y yo son palabras …

-Ya Emmett , conmigo no tienes que fingir ese cuanto de que salieron y solo hablaron ve i díselo a alguien que no te conozca .

-Lamento decirte que no hay historia no paso absolutamente nada, tal ves pro eso no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Ni con Jared que era mi mejor amigo me atrevería a hablar de lo que en verdad había pasado o lo que en realidad sentía por Rosalie, bueno llegado el momento cuando supiera que era exactamente todo lo que estaba viendo se lo platicaría , si no ah el a quien mas el era mi mejor amigo de toda ala vida.

-Lo creeré por ahora pero ya sabes si me quieres decir algo aquí voy a estar ahora mejor nos apuramos que hay mucho trabajo pendiente, y si no terminas mañana no te dejo salir temprano eh..

-Ja desde cuando te tengo pedir permiso.

-Soy tu jefe no lo olvide.

-No, tu papa es mi jefe, y tienes razón mejor nos apuramos que mañana si me quiero ir temprano Rose quiere que pase pro ellas alas 7:00 y no vive muy cerca que digamos.

-Deberías dejarla plantada, hazte el importante y así ves que tanto le interesas,

-No creo que necesite tus consejos y menor si son así de absurdos suenas como niña.

Yo dije absurdos jajá era una palabra que Rose había dicho en varias ocasiones valla que empezaba a influir sobre mi, me volvía completamente loco.


	11. Alice

CAPITULO 10

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**Espero les juste, hay un pov Alice por fin jajaja bueno me cuesta trabajo capturar la esencia de Alice a pesar de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos ojala les guste y solo falta otro capitulo para la cita de Rose y Emmett hay me vuelvo ansiosa es que me encantan jajaja …**

**ALICE POV.**

Era miércoles por la mañana estábamos a pocos días de navidad y había muchas fiestas de fin de año en puerta, pero la de hoy era muy especial para mi iría a casa de Cris, quien era el amigo gay de Aralia bueno ya también era mi amigo era un chico muy adivinado y le encantaba las decoraciones y las compras de hecho me había invitado especialmente para que yo le diera el visto bueno a sus decoraciones de navidad el había pedido mi asesoría y yo ala ves la suya y hoy vería la manera en que puso en practica mis consejos, me emocionaba mucho por que Cris había dicho a todos que la mente creativa en toda su decoración había sido yo, y los que ya la habían visto me comentaban que era maravillosa, bueno aun que no creo que mas que la de mi casa, las ultima fiesta previa ala navidad siempre era en mi casa, si por mi fuera seria la de navidad pero mi papá siempre insistía que la navidad era un evento exclusivamente familiar y es noche solo cenábamos, Esme que era mi mamá mita, de ella herede mi gusto por las decoraciones, Carlisle que era mi papa, y Edward mi hermano y su joven esposa Isabella ellos vivían en Oxford donde estudiaban y solo pasaban navidad y pascuas con nosotros, pero ahora yo estaba concentrada en mi atuendo de la noche , Aralia me había prometido que invitaría a los hermanos hale , por alguna extraña razón ellos se habían convertido en el centro del mundo desde su aparición en la fiesta del sábado nadie hablaba mas que de ellos, y la verdad es que Jasper era sumamente apuesto y su hermana también era linda aun que Jasper estaba segura que era mas agradable que su hermana el se tomo la molestia de hablar conmigo y fue muy amable y no solo conmigo sino con todos mientras que su hermana solo hablo con Emmett, seguramente era una engreída y presumida, pero por su bien mas le valía no jugar con Emmett el era como mi hermano mayor a diferencia de mi hermano de verdad el era divertido y despreocupado, lo quería mucho.

-Mami , puedes subir necesito ayuda. (me había quedado colgada del travesaño de mi armario)

-Que sucede Alice , donde estas hija , hija donde estas…

-Aquí dentro mamá me eh atorado

-Hay Alice, esta es la 5 vez en la semana que te atoras no crees que seria mas sencillo tener un armario mas pequeño.

-No mama al contrario en este apenas y caben mis cosas…

-Jajaja y bueno que buscabas tan arriba eh mi amor.

-Este vestido, verdad que es hermoso.

-Y a que se debe la ocasión solo había usado ese vestido en tu cumpleaños pasado.

-Hoy es la fiesta de fin de año de Cris.

-Ya veo, eh escuchado que la decoración de su casa es muy linda, eh pensado en darme una vuelta para verla , pero eso seria una actitud muy poco decorosa, pero ahora tu iras y veras si tenemos que hacer alguna modificación ala casa .

-Jajaja no hablas enserio o si mamá, nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así,

-Claro que no mi amor solo bromeaba, te ponía aprueba tu si podrías ser capaz hijita conociendo lo competitiva que eres en ese sentido…

-Eso no es mi culpa mami, papa siempre ah dicho que tenemos que ser los mejores en lo que emprendamos y pues soy la mejor en la decoración y la mejor en las compas…

-Que buen pretexto, para esa actitud compulsiva por las compras.

-Mami solo unas pequeñas compras , no dañan a nadie además entre mas ropa deje sin uso mayores son los ingreso de la subasta en beneficio de los niños pobres , dime mami o acaso no queremos que eso pobrecito niños tengan una feliz navidad.

-Si hijita ahora resulta que eres tan caritativa, anda hija termina de alistar ese bello atuendo de mañana, que yo tengo que terminar escoger los menús de la fiesta de fin de año y de navidad.

-La de navidad es una difícil decisión o no mami ,jajaja siempre cenamos los platillos favoritos de mi hermano .

-Mi niña tu hermano, esta lejos solo lo consiento unos días al año y a ti mi niña siempre te complazco en todos tus antojos…

-Bueno esta bien mami.

-Deja de hacer pucheros Alice, un día de estos se te quedara así la cara eh hijita.

-mmm no, o si eso puede pasar.

Me encantaba hacer reír a mi mamá aun que a veces dijo puras tonterías jajaja , pero eso me ayudaba a relajarme , estaba muy nerviosa si Aralia había conseguido invitar a los Hale yo vería a Jazz otra vez el era tan lindo aun que por momentos creo que lo aturdía de lo rápido que iba, creo que yo a menudo causaba ese efecto en las personas, y salían corriendo , pero el me escucho con paciencia y asta le saque un par de carcajadas. Lo único que no me agradaba es que no me había llamado acaso había pedido mi numero bueno tenia la esperanza de que así hubiera sido, el pobre tenia un par de copas encima y había intentado memorizarlo, pero a pesar de eso no intento propasarse conmigo ,que lastima yo no me hubiera negado, (que yo pensé eso jajaja) no yo no soy así pero bueno si me hubiera intentado no se besarme o mínimo tomarme de la mano pero no intento nada eso por otro lado hablaba muy bien de el pero de alguna manera tenia que dejar claro que me gustaba y que quería que fuera mi novio, nunca había salido con alguien por que no había encontrado al adecuado pero Jasper parecía ser una buena opción hay para que hacerme tonta me había enamorado de Jasper si siempre pensé que era tonto lo que había pasado entre mi hermano y mi cuñada pero ahora no creía que fuera algo tan fuera de la realidad…

**JASPER POV .**

Me desperté entre un edredón con un decorado en extremo rosa …

-Rose, Rose , ya levántate te necesito recuerda me debes un favor …

-Jazz déjeme dormir anda duérmete o vete a tu habitación.

-Rose, hermanita te puedo preguntar algo, que te vas poner hoy por la noche…

-Que dijiste , o lo olvide, anda sal vete a bañar que tenemos que ir de compras.

-No, hermanita yo no te acompañare es hay donde entra el favor.

-No entiendo explícate…

-Llamare a Alice y le pediré que te acompañe de compras.

-Que no claro que no necesito a alguien de confianza que me ayude a escoger algo lindo, y a esa niña yo ni la conozco.

-Pero yo si y se que será una gran ayuda en tus compras así que por esta vez cerraras la boca y harás lo que yo te pida.

-No me niego, no lo hare.

-Ok entonces no voy ala fiesta si de fácil si yo no voy tú no vas.

-Pero me invitaron a mi no te necesito…

-Y tu se lo vas a decir a papá seguro se molesta y no te deja ir.

-Jasper…

-Ok dame tu celular.

-Toma, sabes que no es justo…

-Tu siempre dices que muchas cosa no son justas que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde no esta ves perdiste… empiezo aprender de ti no lo crees…

-Ya no digas más…

Busque en número y lo marque en seguida

**ALICE POV**

Seguía pensando en las probables motivos del por que no me había llamado cuando por fin sucedió..

"A Very Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear"

Ok era algo predicable esa tonada en temporada navideña pero pues había que estar en sintonía con la época o no…

-Bueno quien habla.

-Soy Jasper , Jasper Hale me recuerdas.

-Jasper Hale mmm.

No quería hacerlo pero que pensaría si creyera que es la única persona que me llama…

**JASPER POV**

Podía ser peor, no me recordaba …

-Si tú eres Alice, nos conocimos el sábado pasado.

-A ya el hermano de Rosalie…

Que me recordaba solo por mi hermana, hay debía haberla llamado antes bueno por un lado no era tan malo por que eso ayudaría a mi plan…

-Si ese soy, bueno y que bueno que recuerdas a mi hermana de hecho por eso te llamaba…

-Y dime en que te puedo ayudar…

-Mira recordé que me platicaste que eres una experta en compras y pues mi hermana quiere salir de compras y , pues ya sabes como no conocemos la ciudad pensé que podrías acompañarla..

-mmm , déjame ver

Solo faltaba que dijera que no mientras esperaba su repuesta me regocijaba con la cara de mortificación que tenia mi hermana.

-Jazz estas hay…

-Si dime …

-Esta bien donde nos vemos , a perdón que no conocen la ciudad ok dime donde viven y yo paso por ella..

-no sabes como te lo agradecerá mi hermana y bueno yo también es que no puedo acompañarla.

-Que tu no vas con nosotras, yo pensé que…

-Lo siento pero tengo algunos pendientes, pero las vería en la noche en la fiesta, bueno aun que si aun no tienes pareja yo podría pasar por ti …

-Me estas invitando…

-Algo así..

-Esta bien yo le digo a tu hermana a que hora pasas por mi, entonces los veo en un ahora esta bien, solo dime donde viven…

-Si la dirección 9 th av. Nº 230 cerca de la avenida Arcola.

-ah genial cerca, hay unas tiendas que son geniales… ok nos vemos en una hora.

Bueno no era lo que esperaba pero bueno mínimo me había invitado y ahora aprovecharía para sacarle alguna información sobre su hermano solo esperaba que no fuera una pesada.

Me arregle rápido y le dije a mi mama que saldría llame para pedir un taxi aun que no estaba tan lejos de mi casa preferiría llegar temprano…

**ROSALIE POV**

Jasper iba a pagar caro esto como que haberme conseguido una compañera de compras sin mi consentimiento, pues ya que me ajuntaría y trataría de averiguar que fue lo que le vio mi hermano…

Aun no terminaba de arreglarme cuando sin más tocaron a mi puerta

-Se puede no estas indispuesta o si…

Y sin más se metió asta el baño.

-Ah podrías esperarme afuera es que …

-Te incomodo perdón es que quería ver que talla eras mas o menos para saber a que tiendas podemos ir ..

-Que acaso crees que no habar ropa de mi talla en alguna tienda ..

-No me refería a que cortes de ropa te quedaría geniales, perdón es que soy muy perfeccionista en algunas cosas,

-Esta bien, en un minuto salgo si…

-Si por cierto tu casa esta preciosa contrataste algún decorador …

-Claro que no todo lo hice yo.

-Bueno te espero si, pero apúrate un poquito por que vamos a ir a Victoria Square y quiero mostrarte muchas cosas.

-Si ya voy.

**ALICE POV**

Valla no podía creerlo, su casa estaba hermosamente decorada y con una elegancia realmente sublime, creo que estaba casa estaba mas linda que la mía, lo único que desencajaba era esa piñata que tenia las luces tan mal colocadas, era tan notoria que no podía quitarle la vista de encima,

-Que ves Alice, acaso es la piñata que adorno Jazz

-Que perdón es que estaba, no nada bueno ve ala piñata y que decías que Jazz la decoro.

- Si ah el no se le dan esa cosas, y bien nos vamos, ya eh pedido un taxi.

-Si esta bien.

De camino a victoria Square platicamos muchísimas cosas, si era algo engreída pero fuera de eso no era mal persona era mas ligera que su hermano.


	12. Compras!

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

Capitulo 11

Las compras

**ROSALIE POV**

-Oye Alice, tu compras usualmente aquí,

-Si por que tienes algún inconveniente,

-No bueno las tiendas no son las mismas que en New York pero se ven bien.

-Has ido de compras a New York

-Si bueno a veces íbamos a Londres a la semana de la moda o a veces New York, y a Sydney cada inicio de temporada pero bueno hace mucho que no hago eso…

-Rose si quieres tanto a tu mamá por que se quedaron con su papá.

-Simple por que mi mamá murió ..

-Lo siento no lo sabía yo creía que se habían separado perdón siempre asumo cosas que no de verdad perdón.

-No olvídalo si.

-Esta bien mejor dime como que quieres comprar.

-mmm tengo ganas de una falda…

-Estas Segura el clima esta bastante extremo en estos días.

-Si lo soportare, es que bueno es una fiesta especial para mi,

-Por que con quien vas a ir.

-Bien conoces a Emmett Mccarty.

-Si es como mi hermanito mayor.

-Ósea lo conoces muy bien ok genial hay bueno creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, empieza a hablar Alice dime que le gusta de las mujeres…

-mmm crees que es lo único que le importa es el exterior.

-No no es eso Alice solo que no se como conquistarlo.

-Simple se tu misma y no finjas.

-Es de verdad pero yo soy muy pesada a veces y bueno es que…

-Dime es que?

-ok Alice jura que no le dirás nada y que si rompes la promesa no comprar nada en un año…

-Ok lo juro y mira para mi que las compras son algo casi sagrado.

-Emmett me gusta y me gusta mucho y no solo eso a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos ya siento algo por el.

-Amor a primera vista

-Que dijiste Alice no es para tanto pero, bueno a lo que vinimos.

-Que buena forma de evadir la verdad Rosalie.

-Cual verdad, bueno ok reconozco me gusto mucho y la verdad es que sus besos son bastante adictivos, jajajajaja.

-Por que la risa me perdí de algún chiste o tengo algo en la cara.

-No no es nada de eso es solo que recordé como hablaban las chicas de mi hermano en Camberra.

-Que Jasper tiene novia.

-No claro que no de hecho creo que nunca ah tenido novia lo que se llamaría novia, bueno mi hermano es muy cuidadoso con sus sentimientos y bueno casi nunca los demuestra, ya te darás cuenta.

-Entonces es del tipo conquistador, y mujeriego…

-Jajaja Pues para serte franca hay cosa que no nos contamos a pesar de la conexión que hay entre los dos no se hay temas que nos reservamos.

Si me hubiera atrevido a decirle la verdad seguramente Jasper me mataría "si Alice mi hermano es todo un rompe corazones" no creo que decirlo fuera bueno en esta ocasión además por que desilusionarla si se le notaba en el tono cada ves que mencionaba a mi hermano, le interesaba, si yo jugaba bien el juego complacería a Jasper y de paso sabría algunos secretos de Emmett,

-ah mira entremos hay tal ves algo te guste…

-Cierto que veníamos de compras jajaja.

-Mira Rose, esta falda es fabulosa , y creo que vi la chaquete perfecta en tu armario , es algo corta pero conozco el lugar perfecto para comprar calentadores y unos leggins, tu piernas serán la perdición de Emmett .

-Bueno creo que mi hermano no exagero al decir que eras la acompañante ideal me encanta lo que pensaste lo eh imaginado todo…

-Gracias, y de verdad tu hermano hablo de mi …

-No veo por que te mentiría, bueno deja me la pruebo si.

Como era de esperarse me quedo como anillo al dedo la falda y sin duda no me importaría morir de frio, fuimos por los leggins escogí unos en tomo café que irían bien con mi chaqueta no quería grandes combinaciones o me confundirían con el arbolito de navidad los calentadores los escogí en unos tones azulados y cafés que quedaría muy bien con la falda que era en un tono mezclilla claro usaría unos lindos aretes y usaría mi bolsa de imitación piel de oso es que no me hubiera atrevido comprar uno real pobres animalitos, Jasper se burlo cuando lo compre decía que al parecer había comprado un perro mi hermano no sabía nada de moda de nos ser por mi su imagen estaría perdida, o cierto su atuendo creo que le are un regalo a Alice dejando que vista a Jasper bueno no textualmente eso si que seria aun regalo y no solo para ella empezaba a ver que era lo que mi hermano había visto en la pequeñita …

-Alice ahora solo me falta la ropa de Jazz , pero la verdad eh agotado mi parte creativa te importaría escogerle algo por mi …

-Claro no hay ningún problema es mas que te parece si en lo que te hacen una manicura adecuada a tu look de hoy mientras yo voy a buscar la ropa de jazz.

-Genial toma mi cartera hay suficiente efectivo no creo que tengas problemas, solo no olvides regresar por mi.

-Bromeas y perderme la cara de Emmett cuando te vea, no claro que no te veo en un rato si.

**ALICE POV**

Genial mi sueño hecho realidad podría escoger el mas perfecto atuendo para Jasper, se vería genial y si así ya me tenia muy tonta ahora terminaría cayendo por completo. Cuando voltea hacia al aparador y vi la mas increíble chaqueta era café y combinaría con Rose por aquello de que eran mellizos , el par de veces que los había visto me percate que había ciertas similitudes en sus atuendos que seguramente escogidos por Rosalie , ups pero que talla era Jasper se veía de buen cuerpo tal ves no muy musculoso pero si era muy deseable , vasta Alice concéntrate, me gire y empecé a ver a mi alrededor, bingo ese vendedor tenia una compleción parecida aun que no era ni la mitad de atractivo que Jazz, o Jazz, Alice concéntrate… si.

-Disculpe tengo un problema mire no se que talla tengo que llevar en esta chaqueta así que me haría el favor de probársela para ver si es la adecuada .

-Claro señorita es para su hermano?

-Este podría girarse, o grandioso le ira de maravilla, muchas gracias, y no es para mi hermano , es para mi novio.

Era una mentirita pero es sucedería mi sexto sentido me lo decía… , también compre unos jean con un diseño que daba la impresión de haberse metido debajo de un carro se veía grandioso y así ambos irían de mezclilla y bueno si faltaba la camisa la compraríamos de salida ahora iría por Rose antes de que creyera que en verdad la abandone .

-Valla por fin creí que me habías dejado.

-Ya te dije por que no lo aria .

-Bueno ahora que estas aquí, te diré que aun así no versa su cara, Emmett pasara por mi alas 7:00

-Pero la fiesta empieza alas 9:00

-Que Aralia me dijo que alas 8:00, este que te parece si vamos por un café y seguimos platicando.

-Si vamos, pero velo por el lado bueno tendrás mas tiempo a solas con Emmett.

Fue en es momento y al entender el doble significado en mis palabras que me percate de cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara de mi nueva amiga , si mi nueva amiga no era mala , a parte si se convertiría en mi cuñada y yo ala ves en su cuñada postiza mejor llevarse bien.

-Alice por Dios quien me crees.

-Yo lo decía por aquello de que van platicar mas.

-Bueno y hablando de eso a que hora quieres que te recoja mi hermano.

-Que te parece si alas 6:00 , por aquello de hay que conocernos mejor jajaja.

-Alice te puedo preguntar algo, bueno te lo voy a preguntar aun que no me lo quieras contestar ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-Jijiji (risita nerviosa) este Rosalie creo que es mas que obvio, y hablando de Jasper mira que escogí para el no es un atuendo grandioso…

-La verdad es que si y tiene la camisa perfecta, pero como sabias que por lo regular usamos colores similares?

-Jijiji digamos que soy algo observadora.

-Debes pensar que es algo patético mellizos que se viste similares, pero es que mi mama lo hacia desde niños y luego cuando empezamos a escoger nuestra ropa si ponernos de acurdo frecuentemente, pasaba así que bueno ahora ya es mas como una costumbre , yo creo que por eso casi no salimos juntos.

-La verdad lo único patético podría ser para el resto de la humanidad, los dos parecen modelos…

-Basta Alice tu también eres muy linda no por nada Ja…..

-Que ibas a decir anda ahora lo dices.

-No nada y por favor no me agás esto tendría mucho problemas si terminara lo que iba a decir.

-Ok tu no digas nada solo contesta si o no?

-Le gusto a tu hermano?

-Jajaja Alice por favor no me gas esto..

-Solo di Si o No

-ok si.

-Hoy me va a Pedir que sea su novia?

-No

-Pero Rose dime por que, que tengo de malo soy muy pequeña o no soy lo suficiente bonita para el.

-Alice no pienses tonterías si no te puedo decir nada solo ten paciencia.

Ósea como no entendía, yo le gustaba pero no quería que fuera su novia eso era normal, yo no entendía creo que era debido mi poca experiencia con los chicos.

-Rosalie , perdón pero no entiendo, a ver dime tu acaso no estas esperando que Emmett te pida que seas su novia.

-Si yo esperaría eso, pero conozco a los hombres y se que no siempre piensas como nosotras mas bien nunca lo hacen así que mejor dejo que las cosas se den y pues ahora provecho que saldremos, el tiempo dirá.

-Ah ya veo, así que en lo que Emmett se decide ustedes aprovechan el tiempo .

-Por que dices eso dime que dijo que paso entre nosotros.

-Nada en verdad el no suele dar detalles pero ya te dije que es como mi hermano mayor y lo conozco, me doy cuenta de lo que paso sin que me lo digan.

-Y que crees que paso, ¡solo conversamos!.

-Vamos Rosalie yo ya te considero mi amiga y se que Emmett es muy apasionado y no me refiero a eso exactamente, bueno también veo que tu lo eres así que me doy una idea de cómo puede ser un choque entre los dos.

-Ok es cierto, pero no pienses mal de mi no paso todo lo que … bueno tu entiendes jajaja .

Platicamos mucho asta que nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 6 de tarde , tendríamos que correr a arreglarnos .

-Rose son las 6:00 creo que ahora tendremos que volar.

-Cierto entonces le diré a mi hermano que pase por ti alas 8:00 para que tengas tiempo de arreglarte.

-No alas 7:00 esta bien ahora mejor nos vámonos.

Salimos lo mas rápido que nos fue posible, afortunadamente encontramos un taxi rápidamente, subimos y nos fuimos directo a casa de los hale Rosalie se bajo , yo seguí asta mi casa llegue y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y seguí con mi maquillaje , quería algo sencillo nada ostentoso, me puse un poco de perfume y me senté ah esperar faltan como 2 minutos para las 7:00 si que había roto record.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me baje del taxi ya eran 6:20 tenia muy poco tiempo para alistarme.

-Jasper, Jasper, donde demonios te metiste ya es muy tarde y Alice quiere que pase por ella alas 7:00.

-Que dijiste Rosalie

-Enserio ok dime que me compraste que me voy a poner.

-Que no yo no te compre nada yo solo fui por mi ropa.

-Que Rosalie, que te pasa siempre escoges mi ropa y ahora resulta que no, no se como le vas hacer pero hoy mas que nunca necesito verme bien y tu me sales con que no me compraste nada.

Que le pasaba a mi hermano su actitud nunca fue así si por el fuera se pondría lo primero que saliera del armario y ahora le preocupaba su atuendo, si que Alice lo traía muerto y bueno lo bueno es que después de las compras de hoy había comprobado que Alice estaba igual solo que era mas impaciente, y yo acabaría con la paciencia de Jazz si seguía mortificándolo .

-Pues es que yo no te compre nada , pero.

-Pero que anda, dime.

-Si me dejaras hablar ya te hubiera dicho que la que escogió tu ropa fue Alice y la verdad esta genial toma, combínalo con la camisa que te regale en tu cumpleaños y en un minuto te digo que zapatos.

-De verdad Alice escogió esto, que mejor, eres un genio hermanita…

-Si ya deja me arreglo que yo también me voy alas 7:00 y tu también, y mira que Alice es muy poco desesperada.

-Ok, y todavía tengo que darme tiempo de interrogar al imbécil con el que vas a salir…

-Jasper no juegues, lo de Robert era solo un juego así que no te tomes enserio el papel del hermano protector y celoso así que tu a tus cosas y yo alas mías de acuerdo.

-Bien.

Me metí a mi habitación y valla susto que me puse mi abu saliendo de mi armario…

-Abu que haces aquí.

-Ordenando este armario tan desordenado y viendo que te hace falta para ver que te voy a regalar, pero ahora mejor te ayudo a arreglarte que ya vas algo tarde o me equivoco

-Si abu mira, mira que me compre no esta genial esta falda.

-Rosalie te vas a dar una hipotermia con eso.

-A para eso son estos calentadores y estos leggins, la chaqueta y la bufanda.

-Bueno la verdad todo esta hermoso y en ti se vera el doble de bien.

-Anda vístete voy a preparar los tubos para ese lindos rizos mi niña.

Me abuela me arreglo el cabello mientras yo me maquillaba alas 7:20 estaba lista y eso me angustia por que Emmett no había llegado Jasper hacia mucho que se había ido no se como lograba cambiarse tan rápido, pero claro era hombre.

-Listo ahora solo falta unos Aretes.

-Cierto, mmm creo que estos estarán bien.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

Acto seguido mi abuela se quito sus hermoso pendientes, eran en forma de una hoja alargada en oro blanco y tenían muchas piedras incrustadas yo no quería pensar que eran pero lo cierto es que eran muy hermosos tenia el vago recuerdo de alguna ves a ver visto a mi madre con ellos , tal ves la abuela se los había prestado.

-Aun no son tuyos mi niña pero por esta noche lo serán alguna ves fueron de tu bisabuela y antes tal ves de su madre nos han traído muy buena suerte a todas las mujeres de la familia y creo que hoy seria adecuado que los usaras, tu mamá los saco a hurtadillas el día de su primer cita con tu padre y si tu hubierais sabido las historias al rededor de ellos también lo habrías hecho.

-Abu y si no viene ya es tarde…

-Vendrá tranquila ahora solo hay que esperar si no te desesperes.

-Bien te are caso.

Baje ala sala y me senté en el sillón con cuidado de no arrugarme en lo mas mínimo recordé cuando era pequeña y no me movía de el sillón de papá, no dejaría que ningún cabello estuviera fuera de su lugar, en ese instante sonó el teléfono…

**Espero les juste… los dejo en suspenso acaso Emmett será el que llama o Robert si es Emmett será para cancelar su cita o si es Robert será que piensa aparecer , que ira a pasar prometo actualizar al primer Review es que me emociona seguir la historia, si se que yo escribo pero quiero seguir leyéndome jajaja bueno ya tengo todo el desarrollo en mi cabecita pero plasmarlo me emociona mucho.**


	13. Reencuentro parte 1

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

Capitulo 12

Parte 1

Reencuentro

"_**rin rin rin"**_

Me levante lo más rápido que pude a responder el teléfono

-Bueno

-Hola preciosa, oye no recuerdo exactamente donde vives princesa, te estoy esperando donde te deje el sábado.

-Ah esta bien en un momento salgo.

Tome mi bolso y me dispuse a salir.

-Abu ya me voy, prometo que no llegamos tarde.

-Rose espera quiero conocer a ese chico.

-No abu no esta aquí ya me voy bye.

Salí y camine asta la avenida principal, estaba muy cerca de mi casa, la verdad estaba llena de nervios…

**EMMETT POV**

No sabia que hacer la casa donde vivía Rose era casi un palacio, bueno era lógico siendo Rose toda una princesa, me daba algo de pena llegar y tocar, que tal si habría su padre y le prohibía salir conmigo estaba seguro que no era la clase de personas con la que ella salía, no podía dejarla plantada. La llamaría y le diría que no recordaba donde estaba su casa.

(Unos minutos después)

Afortunadamente había sonado convincente y no se había molestado, fue en ese instante cuando la vi aparecer Dios Santo este si que era un Ángel llevaba una falda que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas y bueno su rostro era lindísimo esta ves traía el cabello ondulado, pero lacia china o asta pelona me encantaba. Y ahora como la saludaba la besaba en la mejilla o en a boca no había pensado en ello.

-Hola niño.

-Hola

Le estreche la mano y me acerque a ella esperando que ella diera el primer paso y bueno si quería que la besara yo no pondría ninguna objeción, me acerque a ella y olía algo diferente no recordaba con exactitud la fragancia que usaba el día que la conocí pero esta ves no era la misma esta era algo mas frutal como a Naranja , fuera como fuera, su aroma me volvía loco ,estaba tan extasiado, me moría por probar sus labios una ves mas , cuando mi sueño termino me beso en la mejilla, eso que quería decir no la entendía, esta mujer me volvía loco en mas de un sentido.

-Nos vamos, no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

-No juegues conmigo sabes que la fiesta empieza asta las 9.00 tu amiga Alice debió decírtelo …

-Me hablo hace un momento y me lo dijo pero, tu como conoces a Alice.

-Ella y yo salimos hoy de compras.

-Y compraste la ropa que traes, la verdad te ves hermosísima pero mejor nos movemos un poco no quiero que te enfermes.

-valdría la pena no lo crees…

-Jajaja

Si ciertamente valdría la pena acaso se había vestido así para mi apenas habíamos dado un par de paso asta encontrar mi jeep y bueno ella ya había atraído mas de una mirada la verdad todos nos veían creo que en el fondo me regocijaba de que todo mundo viera a mi chica, corrección no aun no éramos nada y que tal si ella no quería ser mi novia , lo mejor seria dejar que el tiempo o ella decidiera.

-Podrías ayudarme a subir bueno entenderás que no me resulta sencillo maniobrar así.

Lo dijo señalando su atuendo.

-Debe de ser algo difícil salir así ala calle, en muchos aspectos , si ahora nos empezaran a perseguir no podrías correr , pero por otro lado algunas cosas serian muy sencillas.

Por qué dije eso, mejor cambiar de tema.

-Tienes toda la razón algunas cosas son mas sencillas y otras un poco incomodas por ejemplo soportar las miradas nada decentes, pero hoy vengo contigo y me cuidaras de cualquier peligro no?

-Por supuesto preciosa no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a faltarte al respeto.

-Nadie, de verdad, ni siquiera tu…

-Que tratas de decirme

Me tentaba demasiado mi autocontrol si por mi fuera ahora mismo me la llevaría a un lugar solo para los dos, que diablos pensaba yo no era de esa clase de hombre pero ella me traía de cabeza nada a su lado tenia lógica, pero también podría ser que ella quería que me acercara mas a ella, pues lo intentaría me hacer que con la intención de besarla y valla sorpresa que me lleve.

-No se que entendiste pero me disculpo si te hice pensar algo que no ahora de verdad lo mejo será irnos ala fiesta.

-Si esta bien, permíteme te ayudo.

Cuando la tome de la mano, se acerco tanto a mi que otra ves rompió mis esquemas que bien jugaba este juego quería que la deseara pero solo eso. Si esto seguía así acabaría arrancándome la cabeza.

-Gracias

Me di la vuelta subí y nos pusimos en marcha cuando estábamos cerca del lugar me estacione para conversar, tenia algunas preguntas y esperaba no tener ninguna sorpresa.

-Que te parce si esperamos aquí que sea hora no querrás ser la primera en llegar o si

-Esta bien.

**ROSALIE POV**

Después de ternos estaba dispuesta a preguntarle unas cuantas cosas y con algo de surte nos volveríamos novios.

-Y dime Emmett tan mala memoria tienes que no diste con mi casa.

-Ah pues es que el sábado en al noche estaba pensando en otra cosa y pues no puse mucha atención a algunos detalles.

-Perdón si te aburrí , as de pensar que soy muy simplona y aburrida.

-No todo lo contrario, todas las cosas que dices son en extremo interesante de hecho no pensaba en nada mas que en ti.

-De verdad, sabes no te creo.

-Y por que no si eras una persona además de linda muy inteligente que mas le podría pedir ala vida seguramente debes de estar llena de amigos, tus padres te deben de adorar.

-Corrección mi papá y antes de que preguntes si mis papas se divorciaron no mi mama murió hace dos años, después de eso nuestras vidas han sido algo complicadas y después de analizarlo decidimos venir a vivir aquí y pues todos nuestros amigos y ese tipo de cosas las dejamos en Camberra.

-De casualidad también dejaste un novio en Camberra.

Oh no la pregunta no quería mentir pero la verdad no me ayudaría, diablos Jasper tenia razón para variar, tenia que haber terminado con Robert.

-No, y tu? ,Que hay de la tipa que me quería golpear.

-Ella es mi ex novia pero hace ya un tipo terminamos , que acaso estas celosa .

-No tendría pro que estarlo, o dime puede hacerlo…

-Tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-Jajaja lamentablemente no diré lo mismo.

De alguna forma tenia que limpiar mi actitud de cuando nos conocimos.

-ok mejor platícame mas de tu antigua casa.

-Que te puedo decir el clima es muy diferente el invierno no es tan frio como aquí , es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo como aquí, creo que las únicas diferencias son básicamente el clima,

-Y aquí tienes amigos…

-No no mucho bueno solo los pocos que eh hecho en esta ultima semana.

-Ah y el chico con el que discutías en la fiesta me dio la impresión de que era algo tuyo.

-No ya no el yo salimos pero eso ya tiene mucho tiempo.

-Y ahora son amigos…

-No la verdad nuestra relación no fue muy buena terminamos por que el me engaño.…

-Valla idiota como pudo engañar a una niña tan linda , pero me imagino que si vino a buscarte es por que aun le interesas y a ti te interesa?

-No para nada y no creo que haya venido buscarme es solo esa coincidencias de la vida pero no creo que quieras oír de mis fracaso emocionales.

-Fracasos así los consideras.

-Bueno no exactamente eso, por que considero que las vivencias te hacen madurar y no cometer los mismos errores, tal ves yo también era algo demandante y bueno en fin son muchas cosas pero ya no quiero hablar de todo eso.

-Esta bien, dime de que quieres hablar, que te parece si me dices que música te gusta.

-mmm no me gusta casi la música, solo escucho la música que pone mi hermano.

No diría que sabía tocar el piano y adoro la música clásica eso seria medio ñoño en este momento tal vez mas adelante.

-Y que música te gusta bailar,

-Jajaja la verdad es que no soy muy buena bailando solo lo hago entre la multitud donde nadie me pueda ver jajaja .

-Ok entonces que haces para divertirte.

-Me gusta ir al cine, salgo a tomar café con mis amigas, bueno salía mi mejor amiga se quedo en Camberra se llama Grace pero le digo Grisi, nos encantaba salir a tomar café y bailar bueno ella le gustaba salir a bailar jajaja y a menudo una se quedaba en la casa de la otra éramos muy unidas y chamositas creo jajaja bueno en el mejor de los planes.

-Mujeres, bueno pero vas a ver que aquí también encontraras buenas amigas de hecho creo que ya encontraste ala primera Alice es una niña increíble y muy ingeniosa de hecho se podría decir que ella ideo la decoración de la fiesta ala que vamos a ir hoy,

-De verdad.

Seguimos hablando de banalidades y cosas sencillas asta que llego Aralia.

-Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí, o mejor no pregunto pero no creen que deben de ser menos amorosos,

-No estábamos haciendo nada.

Los dos respondimos al unisonó.

-Si como no mejor vámonos.

-bien vámonos.

-Emmett me prestas un minuto a Rosalie es que quiero preguntarle algo ya sabes cosa de mujeres.

-Ok yo me adelanto las dejo.

-Gracias

Que quería decirme Aralia que Emmett no podía escuchara, acaso me quería advertir algo malo.

-Ya se fue ahora si te quería decir algo no quiero que te ofendas pero bueno me considero tu amiga y por eso te lo digo.

-Bueno te escucho

-Mira Rose no lo tomes mal pero no crees que Emmett es algo diferente a ti mira el no es como tu el es como decirlo mas sencillo y tu bueno mira ve todo lo que eres no se si tu quisieras podría presentarte alguien mas como tu.

-Mira Ara no quiero ser grosera pero no me interesa salir con nadie mas y si así fuera no tengo necesidad de que nadie me empareje con nadie y mira no me agrada la forma en la que te refieres a Emmett así que tu tampoco lo tomes a mal pero no me agrada que se metan en mi vida ok.

Hay si fui grosera pero ella lo fue primero no quería que nadie se entrometiera en mi relación con Emmett.

Y la verdad odiaba eso prejuicios de clases sociales era la cosa mas estúpida del mundo, pero ahora mas que nunca estaba desidia a no dejar que nadie me separara de Emmett y hora de darle un empujo sote a nuestra relación.

Llegue por detrás y lo abrace el volteo su sonrisa era hermosa tenia uno par de hoyuelos marcados que lo hacían verse tan tierno no se por que lo hice solo me nació.

-Me extrañaste…

-Si no contaba los segundos dime Aralia hablo mal de mi …

-Por que habría de hacerlo…

-No lo se pero algo me dice que no soy de su agrado.

-Mejor para mi , estaría feliz de que no le agradaras a ninguna otra mujer.

-De verdad pues yo pienso lo mismo.

Estaba feliz no me importaba nada lo único que quería era abrazarlo y besarlo, así que seguiría pegada a el, la pregunta que me faltaba era donde estaba Jasper no quería que me viera de coqueta y que intentara jugar al hermano celoso por molestar.

-Rosalie, Rosalie ven ,tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Si era la pequeñita jajaja

-No Alice tu también intestan presentarme ah alguien

Dije a lo bajo pues Emmett estaba a mi lado y de forma repentina ya estábamos tomados de la mano.

-Hay no entiendo pero ven anda, ah perdón hola Emmett , te puedo preguntar algo tu y Rose que son?

-Alice por favor en que quedamos paciencia.

-Lo siento bueno ven Rose.

Alice me arrastro asta la sala y hay estaba un chico muy lindo bueno no lindo, Gay jajaja

-Rose el es Cris un muy buen amigo.

-Hay Amigo no creí que éramos amigas, queridita, sabes que yo no tengo nada de complejos , y eso también va para ti Rose, vengan tengo que enseñarte mi Árbol espero te guste Alice.

-Bueno pues anda vamos a verlo.

-Rose, puedo decirte Rose así que tu eres de quien no dejan de hablar pero si vamos estas lindísima te ves como toda una top model seguramente Alice te escogió la ropa.

-Cris basta Rose tiene un excelente gusto por si misma, de hecho por eso también quiero que ella de su critica sobre tu decoración deberías de ver su casa esta hermosa.

-Bueno vamos.

Este chico si que era muy ligero me estaba cayendo alas mil maravillas, y su árbol estaba muy lindo al igual que toda la casa.

-Cris tu árbol esta hermoso no Rose.

-Si la verdad es que si, bueno ahora deja voy por tu hermano que lo deje con unos amigos me acompañas Emmett.

-Claro enana.

Alice se fue con Emmett y Yo me quede con Cris el cual no dejaba de mirarme si no fuera por que era gay lo hubiera abofeteado.

-Rosalie Hale como ya dije es un gusto conocerte todos hablan de ti y de tu hermano, por que tienes un gemelo o no.

-Si Jasper.

-Y dime esta guapo.

-Jajaja Cris que pregunta es esa.

-Que solo contéstame .

-Si mi hermano es muy guapo pero su corazón ya tiene dueña y no creo quieras tener problema con Alice.

-Hoy por que todos los hombre guapos tienen dueña, mira tu y ese bombón hay esta como quiere y mira esos brazos y ese pectoral hay no que envidia , la verdad juntos se ven geniales .

(Comentario propio: Bueno creo que para que un gay hable así de un hombre el hombre en cuestión debe de ser muy pero muy atractivo jajaja)

-Eso crees.

-Si, claro que lo creo, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, si lo hacen es por envidia bueno yo también te la tengo jajaja, de verdad hacen una pareja increíble.

-Pues hay quien no lo cree.

-Quien Aralia de casualidad, ella es así pero ella lo hace creyendo que lo hace pro el bien de las personas no lo tomes personal.

-mmm bueno le tendré paciencia pero bueno no me gusto nada la forma en la que me lo dijo.

Me quede con Cris Alice y Emmett me habían abandonado donde se habían metido.

**Este cap también esta partido en dos partes ,en la parte dos Se conocerán Emmett y Jasper bueno les dejo un adelanto para que se imagines algo del encuentro. **

_Si pensarlo solté un golpe en las costillas de mi futuro cuñado… _

_**ALICE POV**_

_-Rosalie Rosalie._

_No se me ocurría otra cosa esto se estaba poniendo feo…_

**A digan sus pronósticos….**

**Gracias por seguirme aun que sean poquitos mis lectores hasta un Review me hacen muy muy feliz.**


	14. Que forma de conoserce parte 2

Capitulo 12 parte 2

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**Aquí esta la segunda parte como ya aclare no voy a poder escribir por que planeare los 15 años de mi única prima, y bueno a partir del lunes mi vida y mi tiempo le pertenece a ese pequeña , (esta casi igual de loquita que Alice jajaja y me va a rastrar de compras igual que lo hace Alice) espero terminar el cap 13 y lo subo el domingo…**

**Dejen Reviews por..fitas**

**EMMETT POV**

Por que Alice me alejaba de mi Rose la quería mucho pero esto no ayudaba, y lo pero que me alejaba de Rosalie Hale para llevarme con Jasper Hale , el hermano de mi ángel , me empecé a cuestionarme el sabría quien era yo y si era el típico hermano celoso. Bueno creo que usaría la táctica de hombre alivianado y bromista bueno así era yo en realidad. Pero con Rose tenia miedo de que los nervios me traicionaran y metiera la pata así que por ahora me mostraba mas reservado.

-Jasper, hola otra ves, dime donde están los chicos por que se fueron.

-No lo se Alice, se fueron con sus respetivas chicas.

-Por eso te traje a Alice…

-Emmett cállate y si es ese el caso mejor regrésate con Rosalie.

-Tú eres Emmett. _( sonrisa perversa que se le ocurrió a Jazz)_

Acto seguido me propino un puñetazo en el brazo , valla forma de saludarme.

-Si ese soy yo, y tu eres Jasper.

Imite su saludo y valla creo que se me paso la mano…

-Que buen puño tienes… pero deja te muestro que los Australianos también tenemos lo nuestro.

Y si mas ni mas me propino tremendo golpe en un costado, quería jugar así bueno pues yo no tenia ningún problema.

-Vamos hombre eso es todo mira deja te enseño como se ase y le solté un golpe sobre el hombro.

-Chicos creo que es suficiente ya entendí los dos son muy fuertes.

-Vamos Alice es solo un juego o no Jasper.

-Si mira Emm no te moletas si te vuelvo a golpear.

Y sin mas solo sentí su puño en mis estomago, me tomo desprevenido y solo resentí como se me escapaba el aire.

-Ese estuvo bueno Jasper pero tu tampoco te molestas si yo hago otro intento.

-Claro que no.

Si decirme solté un golpe en las costillas de mi futuro cuñado… fue en ese momento cuando me percate de que el juego se había salido de control y Jasper se veía furioso.

**ALICE POV**

-Rosalie Rosalie.

No se me ocurría otra cosa esto se estaba poniendo feo y obvio con mi tamaño no contendría ninguno de los dos.

-Jasper vamos es solo un juego verdad Emmett.

Mis palabras parecían no funcionar y Rosalie donde estaba, trataba de sujetar la mano de Jasper lo más fuerte que me era posible pero no duraría mucho.

-Vamos Emmett suelta otro golpe o que eso es todo…

-Jasper creo que se me paso la mano disculpa…

Oh por fin gracias a todos los santos Rose llego.

-Que esta pasando aquí Jasper que diablos haces, somos invitados.

-Pero hermanita el empezó.

-Yo, dile Alice dile fue el, el que empezó.

Rosalie tenia la cara bastante desencajada no sabia si se sentía avergonzada de lo sucedido o si lo hacia para no mostrar su verdadero enojo.

-Bueno ya vasta, veo que ya se conocieron, Jasper el es Emmett y más vale que te comportes.

-Rose pero yo no hice nada solo jugábamos o no Emmett.

-Claro era solo un inocente juego.

Valla par que forma de empezar su relación, el muy tonto de Emmett no se daba cuenta de que Jasper era el hermano de su amor, y el golpeándolo valla tonto.

-Emmett me acompañas por algo de tomar por favor.

-Pero Alice, no tengo sed.

-Vamos no me importa que no tengas sed.

Si en verdad estaba fuera de este planeta mi queridísimo hermano postizo no entendía que era mejor darle un minuto solas a los hermanos Hale.

**JASPER POV**

Valla que pegaba fuerte ese "tipo" clásico de Rose fijarse en tipos rudos y tontos, mínimo este no calificaba para el record guiness de los mas feos del planeta, pero ahora lo iba a pagar Rose se veía furiosa lo que demostraba que el tonto le importaba.

-Rose, era solo un juego, pero es que si supieras que fuerte pega tu también te hubieras enojado de verdad me pego fuerte.

-Jasper mejor guarda silencio ,acaso me vas a decir que tu pegas como niña…

-Rose de verdad me dolió que no le vas a decir nada…

-Jasper ya te lo dije guarda silencio y deja de quejarte , ahora escúchame mas te vale dejar esa actitud de hermano celoso que si tu te portas mal con Emmett olvídate de mi amistad con Alice , me dolerá mucho por que es una niña muy linda pero te dolerá mas a ti , entendiste Jasper Hale.

-Pero Rose es un pesado.

-Mira no lo conoces aun, dale la oportunidad, así como yo se la di a Alice y si no ya sabes .

-Ok.

Rosalie sabia muy bien por donde darle a cada persona era una manipuladora no era justo pero bueno tenia razón no lo conocía y si quería que Rose tratara bien a Alice mejor hacer lo mismo, Y hablando de Alice hay venia.

-Tomen Este es tuyo Jasper y Emmett trae el tuyo Rose.

-Gracias Emmett.

-Alice que es esto

-A es una bebida tradicional mexicana de época navideña se llama ponche pero es algo diferente al que conocemos por aquí, Cris siempre esta innovado con cosas diferentes, pruébenlo sabe muy rico y además es muy bueno para los refriados por todas la vitaminas que tiene.

-Si yo ya lo sabia hemos ido a México un par de veces pero Jazz nunca prueba cosas nuevas es algo quisquilloso…

-Si Eso lo dices por que no comiste esos insectos en salsa…

-Bueno todo tiene un limite, además dime Alice verdad que no seria nada Fashion comer gusanos.

-Tienes toda la razón, Rose y tu que dice Emmett por que tan callado…

-Es que si hablo no puedo comer.

-Bueno Rose te lo digo desde ahora Emmett es un glotón.

-Jasper también , pero como ya les dije es algo quisquilloso, tiene pánico a las enfermedades intestinales.

-Es que dejen les digo sobre toda ti Emmett para que tengas cuidado, Rose me ah provocado tantas intoxicaciones que mi estomago se ah vuelto hipersensible, fui su conejillo de indias mientras aprendía cocinar y crean cuando les digo que era muy pero muy mala.

-Jasper cállate eso no es lindo además te falto decir que teníamos solo 12 años y que después de un curso intensivo con la abuela aprendí y ahora soy una experta .

-Ok es cierto...

-Bueno aun que no fuera así preciosa yo con gusto probaría todas tus recetas,

-Que lindo Emmett algún día espero poder prepara algo rico para los dos..

Mi hermana iba a empezar de cursi mejor huir por que si veía Emmett besándola o algo así de verdad habría problemas, yo nunca había sido tan celoso con Rose pero esta era la primera. ves que veía que algo iba enserio, lo mejor seria dejarla sola como dicen ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

-Alice que te parece si vamos a dentro no me dijiste que querías enseñarme algo.

-Esta bien Jazz.

** ROSALIE POV **

Por fin solos ,a veces mi hermano podía ser muy pero muy molesto.

-Emmett yo se que aun no es muy tarde pero estoy algo cansada, salir con Alice me dejo exhausta.

-Vamos preciosa no me digas que tan mala es tu condición física.

-No es eso solo que me agoto tanto parloteo, no digo que me disguste la plática de Alice pero habla muy rápido y resulta bastante agotador.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, mi hermanita postiza es agotadora en ese sentido, no cualquiera le sigue el paso y por cierto tu hermano y ella que onda…

-Ah pues no lo se la verdad Jasper es medio raro casi no me dice nada des sus cosa.

-Pero yo creí que tu y el por ser hermanos y de paso mellizos se llevarían muy bien .

-Bueno eso si nos llevamos muy bien y podemos pasa hora juntos pero hay cosa que nos reservamos,

-así son las cosas de los hermanos.

- tu tienes hermanos no me has dicho nada de tu familia.

-Bueno que te digo tengo un par de hermanas pero la verdad son medio pesadas no puedo hablar tampoco con ellas pero bueno las quiero por que son mis hermanas pero son tan diferentes a mi yo soy muy alegre y ellas digamos que no.

-Ya veo por que quieres a Alice, bueno viéndolo de ese lado creo que soy afortunada de tener a Jasper.

-Si mira que tienes un guardaespaldas, pega bastante fuerte …

-Tu también vas a empezar a lloriquear ya tuve mucho con Jazz son peor que niñas, pero ya que tocaste el tema no quiero volver a presenciar algo así Jasper es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho y no dejaría que nada lo lastimara en ningún sentido.

-De verdad discúlpame era solo un juego pero no volverá a ocurrir

Si ya se que soné muy protectora pero por mucho que ya amara a Emmett mi familia estaba por enzima e cualquier cosa, y bueno con eso asegurara que Emmett se esforzara por llevarse bien con mi hermano y a Jazz también lo tenia controlado por el bien de ambos era mejor que fueran amigos de aquí en adelante…

-Bueno entonces te llevo ya a tu casa quieres ir a avisarle a tu hermano si de hecho lo mejor seria que ambos nos fuéramos , Jazz no tiene carro de hecho le debemos una Jazz se hecho la culpa de nuestra tardanza del sábado y pues mi papá no le dará su auto.

-De verdad el se hiso responsable de todo, no lo puedo creer entonces le debo una a Jasper.

-Bueno mejor voy por el si.

Entre ala hermosísima casa y busque a mi hermano estaba muy entretenido hablando con Alice.

-Jazz no vamos, preferiría no volver a tener problemas con papá.

-Cierto, per tengo que llevar a Alice a su casa.

-No te preocupes no creo que Emmett tenga inconveniente en dejar a Alice en su casa .

-Esta bien dejen solo nos despedimos.

-Ok los vemos afuera si.

**EMMETT POV**

La vi salir de la casa hermosa como siempre cada que la dejaba de ver y nos rencontrábamos me deslumbraba era de verdad un Ángel pero yo quería mas de ellas y no sabía como hacerlo ella se había molestado por mi pequeña pelea con su hermano pero pues de verdad que el empezó.

-Nos vasmos preciosa.

-si en un minuto salen solo se vana despedir .

-Ja con Alice son mínimo 15 min eso nos da tiempo de hablar.

-Y que me quieres decir.

-Bueno no se, quiero saber si podemos salir , el sábado.

-Si me encantaría de verdad me encantaría, pero yo quería preguntarte algo ¿yo que soy para ti?

O ella estaba impaciente pero yo no estaba seguro de cómo decirle las cosas.

-Pues tu eres una persona muy especial para mi pero.

-Pero que? Dime tu y yo que somos…

-Oh no se…

-Esta bien yo entiendo.

Tenia que ser decidido mi ángel estaba a punto de llorar la había lastimado, tenia que actuar y rápido.

-No quise decir eso Rose tu eres mi chica bueno no espera

**¿ROSE QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

-Si si quiero ser tu novia.

En ese momento la tome por la cintura y no pude ser mas paciente la bese si la bese pero no era como nuestro primer beso este era un beso distinto esta ves estaba besando a mi novia, ella no puso objeción, no quise que fuera un beso lleno de pasión si no algo mas dulce para que ella sintiera lo importante que era para mi.

-Rose, Emmett respiren se van a ahogar…

-Alice por que interrumpes.

Esa enana pero Rose había cortado el beso de una manera tan dulce me había dado besos pequeños de eso que parecen que son solo un pequeño golpe sobre los labios.

-Oh era yo o Jasper los hubiera sorprendido y no creo le hubiera justado, y díganme ahora si son novios.

-Si enana ya somos novios.

Cuando lo dije no me di cuenta de que su hermano estaba muy cerca como para escucharlo.

-Así que tu eres mi nuevo cuñado, solo te diré que mas te vale portarte bien con mi hermana ah y conmigo también , de acuerdo .

-Jasper Hale compórtate , Emm es suficiente con que me cuides a mi si, y ahora vámonos si, no nos ganaremos otro castigo.

Como solía suceder no había forma de contradecir la ultima palabra de Rose así que ayude a subir a mi novia y mi cuñado hizo lo propio con mi "hermanita" viéndolo bien yo también podía ser hermano celoso, seguramente el verdadero hermano de Alice me lo agradecería.

Maneje asta la casa de los Cullen me sabia muy bien el camino ,llegamos relativamente rápido Jasper bajo junto con Alice y la llevo asta la entrada tanto Rose como yo estábamos al pendiente de cómo se despedirían, para mi sorpresa Jasper solo le dio un ligero beso en la mano y se dio la vuelta yo me sorprendí pero Rose al parecer no bueno me imagino conocía muy bien a su hermano habían pasado toda su vida desde antes de nacer juntos y cada que Rose hablaba de su hermano se notaba lo mucho que se querían y conocían después de todo creo que Jasper seria un buen aliado.

Jasper regreso y Rose solo le dirigió una sonrisa de gran confidencia fue lo único que yo note pero cada gesto entre ellos era como un lenguaje privado que solo ellos entendía era en parte frustrante, pero si quería a Rose tendría que aprender a vivir con todo eso , con el tiempo tal ves confiara lo suficiente en mi para contarme o yo aprendería conocerla suficiente para saber lo que sucedía.

-Emmett nos vamos.

-Valla que mi hermana te trae en otro mundo.

-Jazz cállate.

-Que tiene de malo admitirlo es la verdad princesa me tienes en otro mundo a ver Jasper golpéame a ver si estoy soñando.

-Con gusto.

Maldito mi cuñado me había tomado la palabra.

-Oh si estoy despierto , pero Jasper golpeas como niña…

-Eso lo dices por que Rose nuca te ah pegado ya veras lo fuerte que es , pero si quieres lo intento de nuevo a ver que te parecen mi puño…

-Ambos basta cada uno tiene su propia advertencia.

- Jajaja a ti también te amenazo, ya veo quien será la parte dominante en esta relación.

Rose fulmino a su hermano y si me di cuenta lo dominante que era Rose , pero no me importaba como ya se lo había dicho ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

-Bueno llegamos.

-Si ya me di cuenta solo espero que Rose se baje.

-Jasper bajete si en un minuto voy o que yo lleve a Alice asta la puerta.

Por fin mi cuñadito, nos dejo solos, en verdad que podía ser algo fastidioso.

-Bueno Por fin nos dejo mi hermano…

-Si sabes algo no quiero dejarte ir.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir pero, no querrás que mi papá me castigue y entonces si no nos podamos ver.

-No claro que no.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese ella hiso lo mismo poso sus delicada manso sobre mi cara y después de mi beso se dedico a propinarme besos cortos uno tras otro tal ves no eran eso besos apasionados de la primera ves pero para mi en ese momento lo eran todo después de muchos besos ella por fin se alejo y se me despidió y sin mas, de un salto bajo de mi jeep.

-Creí que no podías hacerlo tu sola hoy.

-Es que si espero que me bajes o que yo quiera bajar nunca lo haríamos así qué mejor aproveche un segundo de razón que tuve, me llamas mañana.

-Claro princesa y si no de todos modos te veo el sábado en la tarde si.

-Ok bye.

Vi como camino asta la entrada de su casa y como discretamente volteo a ver si la observaba no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír, se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a ver me directamente a los ojos con esa mirada suya que derretía a cualquiera. Tenia unos ojos hermosos , pero no era solo por el color tan peculiar si no por el brillo que había dentro de ellos.

**Dejen Reviews por..fitas**

**Y gracias a Grace y Marlen por leerme y si hay alguien mas deje Reviews …**


	15. Tulipanes

**Capitulo 13**

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**ALICE POV.**

El Miércoles había sido la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, Jasper era maravilloso asta me había besado antes de despedirse, bueno en la mano pero por algo se empezaba a veces me gustaría ser como Rosalie y Emmett eran tan románticos, bueno creo que mas que románticos, me preguntaba que estarían asiendo ya era sábado y no los había visto desde la fiesta de Cris, creo que llamaría Rose seria agradable verla, antes de Nochebuena, de no ser así no los vería asta el próximo año ambos se iban de vacaciones a Toronto.

En otras circunstancias estaría muy apurada preparando la fiesta para todos nuestros conocidos pero los inversionistas del Hospital donde trabajaba papá estaban en la ciudad y a el se les había ocurrido invitarlos a cenar y bueno mi padre había pospuesto mi fiesta en parte estaba triste, pero por otro lado no era tan malo, si quedaban impresionados dejarían que papá abriera un clínica gratuita para la gente pobre, con la rica comida de mi madre y lo acogedora que era nuestra casa la clínica era un hecho.

**ROSALIE POV**

Había tenido la semana mas maravillosa desde que nos mudamos aquí, creo que no podía pedir mas iba tener la navidad perfecta, mi pequeña familia estaba feliz , los negocios de mi padre estaba resultando grandiosos y bueno el en estos momento no podía pedir mas el trabajo era su vida y pues si eso lo hacia feliz por nosotros no había inconvenientes, Jasper estaba muy entusiasmado con Alice se hablaban mañana tarde y noche es mas el viernes habían comido juntos a distancia Alice no podía salir por que estaba organizando una cena para su padre, y por eso se les ocurrió tener una comida virtual había sido medio cursi ver a mi hermano comiendo frente a su laptop , pero si el era feliz yo también lo era, y mi abu bueno ella se encontraba planeando nuestra cena de noche buena, para la cual faltaban poco mas de 24 horas, ya habíamos puesto a marinar las carnes y por la noche nos podríamos a prepara las guarniciones para solo dejar pendientes los postres, mi abuela estaba mas que feliz por el simple hecho de estar aquí y vernos felices a mi y a mi hermano sin contar que últimamente mi abu, había desarrollado un apego muy especial a mi hermano y era mas que lógico el carácter de mi mama y de Jazz eran idénticos y por el contrario yo era mas como mi padre, así que todos estábamos felices y creo que yo mas que todos había conocido al hombre mas fantástico del mundo el era de lo mas dulce conmigo, el era tan diferente a menudo bromeaba con un niño, y también era tan curioso como un niño no nos habíamos visto desde la fiesta pero habíamos hablado todas las noches de hecho estaba algo desvelada anoche habíamos colgado alas 3 de la mañana.

_Flash back_

_Rin rin rin _

_-Bueno_

_-hola preciosa, te marque hace un ratito por que no me contestaste acaso estabas con otro novio._

_-jajajajaja estas celoso.(risita nerviosa)_

_-no claro que no …o si estabas con alguien mas. _

_Por que no darle un poco de celos se oía adorable cada que por alguna razón mencionaba a algún amigo aunque claramente era solo amigo._

_-No no seas tontito no soy de ese tipo de niñas._

_-Princesa no me digas tontito, siento feo._

_-Hay Emm es solo de cariño no lo digo para ofenderte._

_-Bueno aunque te diré , para algunas cosa no soy del todo brillante._

_-Haber como que cosa…_

_-Debo de confesar que la gramática y ortografía se me daban muy mal en la escuela, y también la historia, es algo tan tedioso y pesado los detestaba sin contra que mi maestra parecía que había vivido la historia por que era tan pero tan vieja…_

_-Emm, sonaste como mi hermano hablando de su maestra de historia, pero yo no se por que odia la historia es tan genial._

_-Así no veo como tienes que memorizar tantas fechas que resulta muy complicado._

_-Solo es cuestión de grabarte las mas importantes y el resto relacionas las cosas, te lo demostrare algún día ._

_-pues no creo soy demasiado cabeza duro, bueno pero si estoy interesada en la historia de una princesa en particular._

_-Eh cual a lo mejor no lo se todo pero podría ayudarte…_

_-De una princesa que se llama Rosalie …._

_-Ah ya veo que quieres que te platique…_

_-Todo absolutamente todo…_

Fin del flash back

Le conté lo mas rápido que pude mi vida asta este momento obviamente excluyendo algunos detalles innecesarios, bueno me concentre en destacar mis virtudes y las cosa que me salían bien entre todo eso nos dieron las 3 de la mañana y valla después de eso quería seguir escuchándolo no lo podía creer me estaba volviendo adicta ah el, me sentía de lo mas contenta y nada lo podía arruinar, sin contar que hoy nos veríamos y eso me hacían aun mas feliz.

_Rin, Rin,Rin,Rin,Rin,_

Pegue un salto asta el teléfono seguramente era Emmett…

-Bueno

-Hola Rose

Valla no era Emmett era Alice.

-Ah hola Alice…

-Lamento no ser Emmett.

-Oh no hay problema Alice.

-Es que te escuché decepcionada.

-No no te preocupes, pero lamento yo también desilusionante mi hermano salió hacer unas compras de ultimo momento para mañana.

-Ah pero no quería hablar con el, ala que quiero ver es a ti.

-Ah , y en que te puedo ayudar Alice.

-Pues dime en que te puedo ayudar, si es algo en contra de Jazz estoy mas que dispuesta.

Escuche a una voz de reproche Alice.

-Rosalie , es tu hermano por Dios…

-Alice solo bromeaba, ok dime ya que necesitas…

-Pues no se quería ver si querías salir ah comprar algunas cosas…

-Alice la verdad es que no tengo aun mis presentes para mañana pero pues ,hoy voy a ver a Emmett así que se que sueña algo loco pero los comprare asta mañana.

-Ah ya veo.

-Pero si no tienes inconveniente podemos vernos en la noche en mi casa mi abuela y yo vamos a preparar algunas cosas, y bueno a Jasper le gusta que cocinen para el , que te parece la idea…

-Hay pero si eres un genio mi madre dice que a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago.

-Jajaja mi abuela dice lo mismo.

-Bueno entonces te veo alas 7:00 de acurdo.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Bye

-Bye

Pero vamos si era brillante tendríamos una noche de lo mas alegre en cuanto Jazz supiera que Alice vendría a ayudarnos con la cena se ofrecería el tan bien y con sus excelente habilidades culinarias (sarcasmo) nos divertiríamos a lo grande.

Me decidí que lo mejor seria relajarme un poco, puse música de yoga y me tire sobre la alfombra, mientras me relajaba fui incapaz de poner mi mente en blanco ya se imaginaran quien era el culpable, Emmett por que no me lo sacaba de la cabeza , sencillo estaba loca por el estaba imaginando mil cosas que podría hacer al lado de Emmett, pensé se seria estupendo que fuera conmigo a Toronto pero era obvio que mi padre diría que no , fue entonces cuando recordé un viaje que hiso Robert con mi familia cundo aun era solo amigo mi padre lo había invitado, por una extraña y afortunada razón mi padre no sabia que Rob estaba aquí que sino ya lo hubiera invitado a quedarse en la casa las cosas ya eran lo suficiente complicadas como le diría que yo no lo amaba y que no solo eso que yo ya tenia otro novio, tenia que hacerlo y pronto si estaba decidida era ahora… lo llamaría y le diría que tenia que verlo si era lo correcto hablar las cosas de frente.

**ROBERT POV**

Llevaba una semana en este lugar tan frio la verdad es que para mi gusto era un lugar espantoso hacia demasiado frio soplaba demasiado viento y había habido ligeras nevadas toda la semana como es que los Hale habían dejado Australia por esto no estaba decidido a llevarme a Rose de regreso conmigo tenia un plan muy bien trazado. Y era muy simple los negocios de Eleazar era un prósperos en Australia seria un completo error abandonarlos del todo así que le propondría un negocio en conjunto con mi familia y a su veces le sugeriría que seria buena idea que tuviera un representante de su entera confianza el obviamente mandaría a Jasper si últimamente era mas un enemigo que aliado pero Rosalie jamás se separaría de su hermano así que ambos regresarían a Australia y bueno dejaría pasar algún tiempo para pedir la mano de Rose su padre no se opondría y Rosalie había sido educada para honrar a sus padres, y para formar una familia feliz , no había fallo en mi plan, Rosalie seria la esposa perfecta, mi madre la adoraba, y es que no solo era hermosa, era inteligente y bueno había sido educada en los mejores Colegios, seria una estupenda madre, y por nada en este mundo la dejaría, así tuviera que chantajearla ella tenia que ver que era lo mejor para ella.

"**rin,rin,rin,rin,"**

-Robert Soy Rosalie

-Bueno perdón quien habla…

-Rosalie me escuchas.

-Bueno , bueno quien habla…

No me saldría de la línea del plan no le daría otro salida.

-Disculpe pero no le escucho.

-Robert soy yo, yo si te escu….

Lo sentía mucho pero era mejor colgar, mañana echaría andar mi plan en la cena de noche buena de los Hale, no tendría otra oportunidad aun que también estaría la abuela esa mujer podría ser una entrometida de verdad, con su eterno sermón de "yo so lo quiero que mis nietos sean felices no me importa con quien o que los agá feliz", pero que no se daba cuenta de que yo era lo mejor para su nieta.

**EMMETT POV**

Estaba que me llevaba, habían pasado 20 horas de trabajo 20 horas sin ni siquiera tomarnos un respiro en las modificaciones de el Ferrari de algún niño rico que había intentado hacerse el mecánico y no le había resultado nada bien, y ahora venia con los verdaderos expertos para resolverle el problema pero el niño lo quería para hoy alas 8 de la noche un trabajo así requería mínimo de un par de días y eso sin tener que reparar los imperfectos que el estúpido le había hecho, para ser francos Jared y yo podíamos ala perfección con el trabajo pero lo que me tenia furioso era que tendría que cancelar mi cita con Rose, no sabia como se lo diría no temía su enojo , lo que me preocupaba era que se sintiera decepcionada, lo mejor seria llamarla de una vez.

-Bueno Rose.

-Emmett, estaba pensando a donde iríamos hoy en la tarde.

-Princesa de eso quería hablar pero por favor no pienses que es por que no te quiero ver.

-Ósea que no vas a venir…

-Rose, princesas de verdad no es que no quiera pero pues salió algo de trabajo y bueno aun que ayer trabajamos toda la noche no hemos terminado, de verdad que anoche la única persona en la que pensaba era en ti y me apure lo mas posible, de verdad discúlpame, pero te juro que mañana estaré hay para desearte feliz navidad.

-Esta bien no te preocupes entiendo.

-Perdóname princesa, de verdad tenia muchas ganas de verte,.

-De verdad entiendo, nos vemos mañana.

-Te quiero Rose.

-Yo también, asta mañana , te mando un beso.

-Madamas un beso , pues yo te mando muchos besos.

-Bueno ya te dejo.

-Que vas hacer… salir con alguien mas.

-Pues si

Ose que onda con mi Rose hablaba enserio o solo jugaba si era para solo darme celos lo estaba logrando…

-Con quien vas a salir Rosalie.

-Celoso…

-Solo curiosidad…

-Ah entonces te dejare con la duda por que recuerda cielo la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Rosalie por favor dime si, no me dejes así.

-Hay tranquilo Alice me llamo quería que saliéramos, bueno le hablare, para salir con ella.

-Así que me sentí celoso de Alice, bueno pues la verdad si ella pasara la tarde contigo.

-Bueno de verdad cielo te dejo si no quiero que agás planes con alguien mas y entonces si me quede solita….

-Esta bien esta mañana princesa.

-Hasta mañana.

Bueno no había resultado tan mal mínimo podría salir con Alice ella la distraería seguramente irían de compras , lo que me hacia cuestionarme tenia que darle un regalo a Rose hay y si ella no me regalaba nada bueno no era por interés pero tampoco quería presionarla bueno lo mejor seria darle algo simbólico pero no se me ocurría nada lo pensaría con calma durante la noche.

**ALICE POV**

Estaba realmente aburrida Rose ya debería e estar con Emmett y conociéndolos ya se estarían devorando

-Bueno.

-Hola Alice te habló para ver si sigue en pie la salida.

-Claro Rose paso por ti en 15 minutos si.

-Si gracias.

Que habrá pasado no creo que hubiera cancelado su cita con Emmett para salir a comprar conmigo, se habrían peleado Rose se hoy triste hay seguramente Emmett había dicho alguna de sus estupideces si a veces podía decir cada cosa que no todos lo tomaban como una simple broma, lo mejor seria ir a que se debía la tristeza que se notaba en el tono de voz de Rose.

Tome mi abrigo y corrí asta la cosían de mi casa donde estaba mi mamá y dos mujeres que le ayudaban con la cena de hoy en la noche.

-Mami voy a salir un par de horas

-Alice acaso te olvidaste de la cena de tu padre.

-No claro que no prometo estar a tiempo pero es que una amiga necesita de mi .

-esta bien hija y dime a donde vas.

-Ah casa de los Hale

-Hijita no crees que te estas obsesionando con los Hale.

-Mamá, ellos son nuevos en la ciudad yo solo quiero ser buena, en lo que se adaptan.

-Alice, Alice , si ya lo note sobre todo con ese muchacho como se llama.

-Jasper mami, pero solo somos amigos, mamita ya me puedo ir es que se nos hará tarde y bueno vamos a ir de compras…

-Alice por lo que más quieras no compres mas cosas si ya hay suficientes obsequios y no quiero que cubran por completo mi árbol…

-Esta bien pero ahora me voy , con permiso.

Esme Pov

Mi hija salió danzando de la cocina para variar a veces no entendía como si era tan pequeña podía arrasar con tanta rapidez era muy activa bueno mas bien hiperactiva pero era mi niña y después de que su hermano se fue a estudiar tan lejos Alice era mi bebé.

-Esme, tu hija Alice es algo tempestuoso verdad…

-Asi es ella creo que lo mejor es dejarla ser…

-Pero no crees que los Hale son una compañía algo extraña, se que se mudaron hace casi medio año y pues asta hora nunca habían salido, a mi me resulta muy extraño que un hombre adulto se allá quedado con la custodia de dos adolecentes.

-Carola , que clase de comentarios son eso, yo no los conozco pero creo que si mi hija los estima deben de ser buenos chicos

-Pues Aralia me comento que esa tal Rosalie le vasto una salida para hacerse de un novio y no cualquier novio, me dijo que salía con un tal Mccarty.

-De verdad Emmett es un muy buen muchacho era amigo de Edward y después se volvió muy unido a Alice, es un chico muy bueno lo considero como un hijo mas.

-Esme tu siempre tan generosa , solo te recomiendo que abras bien los ojos no se que Alice la mal influencien…

Valla los Hale parecían tener algo especial , para que la hija de Carola hablara de ese modo de chica Hale, pero por otro lado si los quería conocer Alice llevaba unos días muy sospechosa y se la pasaba horas al teléfono con Jasper Hale.

Pasamos toda la tarde terminado la cena y alas 7:00 decidimos que era tiempo de que cada una se fuera a Alistar.

Apenas había salido de la ducha cuando vi a mi marido Carlisle, me quede hay para solo como colocaba un hermoso dije sobre mi vestido, era tan detallista, pero seria una mujer muy banal si solo me hubiera enamorado por eso, el era noble y tan generoso, realmente no me pude enamorar de un mejor hombre.

-Amor que haces!

-Tratando de sorprender ala mujer que amo pero el sorprendido fui yo, te eh dicho que eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo.

-Si pero solo soy eso.

-No también eres inteligente, afable, amorosa, generosa y muy muy sensual así que te recomiendo te vistas antes de que me tientes ahora que nuestra hija no esta en casa .

Lo mejor seria hacer caso ala sugerencia de mi marido o senos haría tarde pero como era eso de que nuestra hija aun no llegaba.

** ALICE POV **

Ya eran casi las 8 mi madre debería ya estar histérica.

"A Very Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear"

Mi celular seguramente era mi mamá, revise el identificador y si era mi mamá

-Hola Mami.

-Alice Cullen donde estas…

-Voy saliendo de casa de los Hale.

-Señorita usted prometió llegar a tiempo para la cena, y solo faltan 15 minutos para que lleguen los invitados.

-No te preocupes mami me cambien en casa de Rose me compre un vestido nuevo fabuloso y te compre otro a ti y otro mas a Bella hay mama son geniales.

-Alice, Alice que te dije de nos mas obsequios.

-Pero no son obsequios son solo los atuendos de mañana.

-Esta bien, ya hablaremos de eso ahora solo apresúrate si hijita.

-Si mamá.

Llegue a mi casa justo a tiempo aun nadie llegaba, fue cuando escuche que mi madre venia bajando o por dios si me veía a con tantas bolsas me reprendería , no lo podía evitar le compre un obsequio a Jasper y uno mas para cada miembro de mi familia, Rose compro todos sus regalos no se como no había comprado nada aun , pero fue divertido ayudarla , a su hermano le compro una colección completa de muñecos de acción, y algunas otra cositas, a su padre le compro una escultura de hierro elaborada completamente a mano del Quijote de la Mancha era una pieza única la verdad era de un gusto exquisito, sabia exactamente que regalarle a cada miembro de su familia, y a su abuela le compro un perfume Coco Chanel Mademoiselle, una canasta enorme compuesta de dátiles frutas secas nueces de india chocolates ,avellanas y otras muchas especies de dulces que en su mayoría no reconocí creo que eso fue mas caro que el perfume jajá compro otros cuantas cosa pequeñas , después fuimos a comprar las envolturas y valla que Rose tenia buen gusto todos los papeles que escogió eran lindísimos y las cintas ni se diga después hiso una pausa y comenzó a hacer llamadas hablo con un acento algo diferente lo que alcance a percibir es que solicitaba flore cinco docenas tulipanes blancos para ser preciso obtuvo un par de negativas y en su tercer intento lo logro yo no tenia idea de para quien eran asta que solicito que las llevaran a un cementerio valla debían de ser para su mamá , ese era el regalo para su mamá , después solicito que se le anexara una tarjeta que recitaba .

"_perdónanos mami por no estar a tu lado en estas fiestas pero tu debes saber donde estamos ya que siempre nos cuidas, mamita no sabes como te agradecemos por los ángeles que nos as mandado, tu sabes a quienes me refiero, siempre estarás en nuestro corazón"_

Ni de su madre se había olvidado cuando recitaba la nota vi como respiraba para evitar el llanto, termino bajo la cara y después vi como rodaron algunas lagrimas pro sus ojos intente consolarla pero no me lo permitió, todo termino tan rápido ella se seco los ojos sonrío, se disculpó y me pidió que nos fuéramos , debía de ser algo en extremo duro vivir algo así yo no se que haría sin mi mamá Rose era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Después de un rato comenzaron a llegar nuestro invitados, me resulto extraño mi hermano aun no llegaba lo mas seguro es que no arribara asta mañana, pero esa no era la sorpresa la sorpresa fue cuando mi papa me presento con Eleazar Hale, me entusiasme de que no viniera solo pero cuando su acompañante se acerco mi desilusión fue total…

**Lo siento lo siento , si me tarde y eso que ya había escrito una parte pero luego como ya lo dije mi prima se apodero de mi poco y escaso tiempo libre la buena noticia es que ya terminamos las invitaciones imagínense nada mas 100 invitaciones cortadas y elaboradas completamente a mano , y el punzón me produjo un callo, pero bueno dejos las cosas sin importancia.**

**Espero les haya gustado y les dejo un adelantito del próximo capitulo gracias a quien lee se que son poquitos pero sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz, perdón si este capitulo tiens algunas faltas de ortografía pero solo le di un leída rapidita.**

_Jasper pov _

_-Rosalie donde estabas, mi papá te llamo mil veces y tu teléfono ocupado y ocupado, con quien hablabas._

_-Arreglaba los detalles de un presente muy importante._

_-Bueno luego me dirás , te tengo que decir que estas en un lio, papá quería que lo acompañaras a cenar._

_-Bueno el lo entenderá fui a compra los obsequios de mañana._

_-Rose no lo digo por eso si no por que papá no fue solo a cenar Robert vino a buscarlo y ambos salieron juntos a cenar…_

_-Jajaja estas jugando verdad…_

_-No_

…


	16. Las mentiras cuestan caras

**Capitulo 14**

"**Las mentiras cuestan caro"**

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**JASPER POV**

Robert empezaba a caerme mal que le pasaba como que aparecerse en mi casa y venir hablar con mi padre de que diablos le quería hablar ,quien se creía mi hermana lo único que sentía por el era lastima.

-Jasper creo que por el bien de tu hermana mejor olvidar lo que paso el otro día.

-Por el bien de mi hermana lo mejor seria que desaparezcas.

-Jasper , Jasper, que no te das cuenta que yo soy lo mejor para tu hermana , yo la amo y puedo darle todo lo que se merece , y por eso viene hablar con tu padre.

Hablar con mi padre iba pedir su mano o que onda que no sabia en que siglo vivíamos.

-Pues no creo que ella piense de la misma manera, y si yo fuera tu no me ilusionaría de mas , por que aquí entre nos lo único que mi hermana siente por ti es lastima, anda se sincero contigo has chantajeado a mi hermana, como hombre me das lastima.

-Veremos si después de esta noche sigues pensado lo mismo.

-No suelo ser violento, pero te lo voy a decir con palabras que entiendas, eres un maldito mediocre que como ya te dije da lastima , pero atrévete a hacer algo en contra de mi hermana, y de verdad Robert que desearas morir antes de tenerme de mi enemigo…

-Me amenazas Jasper…

-No Robert no te confundas no es una amenaza es una promesa, as sufrir solo un poco a mi hermana y ya te lo advertí.

-Jasper hijo donde esta tu hermana y por que no me avisaste que teníamos visitas.

-Abuela por que no es nadie importante.

-Disculpe señora soy Robert, Robert Eales.

-Eales o si me imagino que conozco a tus abuelos Elizabeth y Robert.

-Si ellos fueron mis abuelos.

-Eran grandes personas, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de sus desencintes.

Jajajajaja mi abuela como siempre expresando su opinión de una forma tan cordial jajaja si que tenia clase, insultarlo de esa manera, menos mal mínimo tendríamos una aliada de nuestro lado en esta guerra que Robert iba a desatar.

-Señora, todos los Eales somos hombres respetables , así que no veo el motivo de su cometario , por lo contrario si lo que usted afirma tuviera bases no creo que su nieta hubiera accedido a ser mi novia.

-Jasper, ya vez como tu hermana si conoce la generosidad.

-Señora le ruego deje de humilla a mi familia, mi familia ah sido por generaciones una de las familias mas prominentes en Australia desde la época Colonial.

-No hijito no te confundas yo nunca eh dicho lo contrario sobre tu familia , yo mas bien me refería a su generosidad con los menos en cuanto atractivo visual respecta y también a los que carecen de auténticos sentimientos.

Jaque Mate La abuela 1 Robert 0 .

**ROBERT POV**

Maldita sea esta señora seria un obstáculo mas grande de lo que pensé.

-Señora es un placer conocerla mas sobre todo por lo mucho que la quiere mi Rose, pero mi vista concierne a tratar asuntos privados con el señor Hale.

-Privados, hijo si te refieres a Negocios también son de mi interés como sabrás los Hale y los Witt somos uno en los negocios desde hace algunas generaciones , así que es algo tienes que tratar tanto con Eleazar Hale, como con migo.

-De ser así no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Vieja entrometida ojala se muera pronto, pero asta ahora que lo veía este negocios seria mas prominente ala muerte de Marie Witt los gemelos Hale eran los únicos herederos vivos y cundo Rose y yo nos casáramos nuestros hijos serian los herederos de los Hale- Witt – Eales , de verdad que esto me tenia que resultar bien. Entonces llego Eleazar por fin el tenia que estar de mi lado.

-Señor Hale cuanto tiempo de no vernos.

-Robert también me da gusto verte nuevamente, y mi hija donde la dejaste.

-Lamento informarle que no esta conmigo llegue hace un momento y Jasper me dijo que no estaba en casa.

-Jasper donde se metió tu hermana.

-No lo se con exactitud , pero si la conozco bien y eh echado una Ojeda a su armario debe de estar de compras y si la conozco aun mas debe de estar con Alice Cullen.

-Alice Cullen no lo creo los Cullen tiene una cena hoy de hecho si no tienes inconveniente Robert me gustaría que tu y mi hija me acompañaran.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente.

-Eleazar no crees que seria abusar de la hospitalidad de los Cullen si llegamos con invitados de más.

-Marie creí que no me acompañarías.

-Eleazar por Dios no creerás que me vestí así para cenar pizza con los chicos.

Valla que la viejecita era entrometida en menos de 5 minutos había desaparecido y regresado con un atuendo completamente diferente, eso solo quería decir que nos acompañaría y estaría de metiche para varear.

Jasper Pov

-Jasper llama a tu hermana dile que la necesito aquí pronto.

-Papá mejor seria que se fueran en lo que llega y luego se arregla no creo que quieras llegar al desayuno de mañana.

-Jasper llámala, y deja de dar pretextos.

-Esta bien.

Tome el teléfono y marque, Rose por lo que mas quieras no contestes, primer intento, ocupado, 10 min después.

-Papá no se que esta haciendo pero ya marque 13 veces y me dice que esta ocupado.

Si tenia que mentir, pero una mentira pequeña que había de uno a 13 no eran muchos.

-Jasper dame ese teléfono a mi si me contestara.

Oh no ahora si Rose estaba perdida, pero yo se lo advertí, aun así no podía dejarla sola era mi hermana.

-Jasper dime con habla tanto tu hermana no me contesta.

-Yo que se papá.

-Si ahora resulta si tu y tu hermana veces parece que posen poderes telepáticos entre los dos.

-Jajaja eso es muy gracioso viniendo de ti.

Ojal fuera cierto lo único que deseaba y mi mente decía era no conteste Rose, no conteste….

-Bueno Eleazar mejor nos vamos, que lastima que el joven Eales no pueda acompañarnos, por que no creo que Rose llegue pronto.

-Por mi no hay problema señora en el poco tiempo aquí eh oído hablar mucho de Doctor Cullen, seria aun verdadero gusto conocerlo, sin la necesidad de fracturarme una pierna.

-Yo con gusto te ayudaría con lo de la fractura –dije a lo bajo para que solo Rob… me escuchara

Salieron mi padre y el imbécil , mi abuela iba con ellos.

-Abuela ya que te vas que te parece si me dices que tiene que hacer Rose para la cena de mañana.

-Cierto vamos ala cocina, permítanme un minuto.

Tenia que prevenir a mi abuela de todo lo que pudiera acontecer y bueno también que no dejara a Robbbbeeee.. cerca de mi Alice…

-Abuela hay un par de cosas que debes saber .

-Como que como que tu hermana sale ya con alguien mas y que ese chico se llama Emmett.

-Ya lo sabias

-Soy su abuela y los conozco.

-Bueno pero también debes saber que Robert esta obsesionándose con mi hermana, así que va a jugar muy sucio con tal de ganar, y bueno lo de Rose es cierto pero debes saber que Emmett no solo es alguien con quien sale ellos ya son novios y pues Rose lo quiere de verdad, y bueno Emmett y la hija de los Cullen Alice son amigos así que lo mejor será que no conozca a Robert, y bueno abuela debo confesarte que Alice me interesa y mucho así que por favor cuídala de la lengua maliciosa de Rob…

-No te preocupes por que crees que voy mi niño no necesitabas decirme para que me diera cuenta de la intenciones de ese muchachito , pero lamentablemente tu papá es mas lento para captar las malas intenciones de alguien.

-Por cierto abuela tu y papá tienen problemas, es que creí que el se encargaba de todo lo referente a los negocios y como le dijiste a Robert que tu también tenias que saber eso…

-No hijo tu padre y yo estamos en gran armonía ,es solo para no dejarlos solos y bueno que las cosas se hagan a favor de ti y Rose.

-Abuela gracias no se que haríamos sin ti …

-Ahora tu te quedaras aquí y le dirás a tu hermana por favor trata de calmarla y aconséjala para que hable con Emmett.

-Espero me agá caso ya sabes que a veces nadie la hace entrar en razón.

-Pues dile que yo lo mando o dejare de ayudarla ok. Ese chico no merece ser victima también de Robert y si tu hermana lo quiere tendrá que ser sincera y si el la quiere también lo entenderá.

Mi abuela por fin se fue y no pasaron ni 10 min antes de que Rose llegara.

-Rosalie donde estabas, mi papá te llamo mil veces y tu teléfono ocupado y ocupado, con quien hablabas.

-Arreglaba los detalles de un presente muy importante.

-Bueno luego me dirás , te tengo que decir que estas en un lio, papá quería que lo acompañaras a cenar.

-Bueno el lo entenderá fui a compra los obsequios de mañana.

-Rose no lo digo por eso si no por que papá no fue solo a cenar Robert vino a buscarlo y ambos salieron juntos a cenar…

-Jajaja estas jugando verdad…

-No .

**ROSALIE POV**

La cara de mi hermano me decía que era un juego mi papá cenando con Robert…

-A donde fueron a cenar…

-A casa de los Cullen…

-Dime que es una broma , el no puedo ir Alice esta hay y sabes que Alice y Emmett son como hermanos.

-Si lo se por eso de dije que estas en un lio, no quiero decir te lo dije pero te lo dije Rosalie.

-No me digas eso no vez que si Emmett se entera me va dejar…

-Pues de que se entera se entera , por que no te eh dicho todo..

-Ok que es todo y por que estas tan tranquilo, eres mi hermano que no se supone que lo que le pase a uno le afecta al otro o este es un caso por separado…

-Ok estoy tranquilo por que la abuela se fue con mi papá y tu novio…

-Emmett no que Robert...

-Por eso o se te olvida que no terminaste con el, como te lo dije…

-Perdón si me despisto pero es que estoy muy mal Jazz bueno dime papá se fue con Robert y la abuela.

-Si los tres la abuela se fue para ayudarte un poco, pero me dijo que te dijera que tenias que hablar con Emmett y si no ella dejaría de ayudarnos.

-Mi abuela dijo eso no te creo, mi abuela me quiere mucho.

-Pues si no me quieres creer no me creas pero yo no voy a arriesgarme a perder a Alice por que tu no fuiste sincera desde el principio, así o se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo.

-Pero Jazz tu sabes que entre Robert y yo nunca hubo nada ose no cuenta, solo lo bese una ves y nada mas ah pasado, Jazz yo jamás engañaría a Emmett.

-Ok todo eso cierto pero Emmett no sabe eso el solo sabrá que tenis novio además no prefieres decírselo tú.

-Esta bien yo lo llamo pero por favor llama a Alice y prevenla no quiero que esto se salga de control.

-Te dije que Robert no era una persona buena esta realmente obsesionado contigo no dudaría en que trae un anillo en la bolsa para proponerte matrimonio en la primera oportunidad.

-No exageres, solo tengo 18 años seria una tonta si me quisiera casar ahora, es lo ultimo que pienso.

-Si Rosalie por dios nunca jugaste con barbies tenias cientos de bebés y esa casa que papá te construyo a lo único que jugabas era ala "casita".

-Ok pero no me casaría con alguien que no amo. Y es obvio que no amo a Robert.

-Ok dejemos tanta platica y empecemos actuar anda llámalo ya que yo estoy aquí para poyarte

Tome el teléfono marque y en seguida me contesto esto si me tenis muy nerviosa por tonta había acabado con lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida

-Princesa discúlpame estoy muy ocupado aun no termino pero ya te dije te veo mañana si disculpa tengo que colgar o sucederá un accidente, te quiero mucho.

-Emmett tengo….

Colgó por que pasaba esto cada que quería hablar con alguien algo importante me colgaban ayer Robert y hoy Emmett y por eso las cosas se complicaban mas y mas.

-Y….

-Me colgó esta algo ocupado y podría provocar un accidente…

-Valla suerte la tuya , bueno ni tanto entre mas tiempo pasa mas problemas se te acumulan Rose as pensado en que tal ves tu adorado Robert se auto invite a nuestra cena de Nochebuena.

Jasper tenia toda la razón si se juntaban todo acabaría como hablar con Emmett bueno intentaría muy mas tarde mientras Jasper podía llamar a Alice.

**EN LA CASA CULLEN.**

**ALICE POV**

Mi futuro suegro estaba aquí que mejor para lucirme un poco.

-Alice hija ven aquí quiero presentarte a…

-Eleazar Hale , es gusto señorita su padre habla cosas grandiosas de usted y no solo su padre también es muy mencionada ya en mi casa creo que usted es la nueva amiga de mi hija Rosalie.

-Por cierto Eleazar pensé que tus hijos te acompañarían

-oh tengo que disculparme por ellos , Rosalie no llego a tiempo y Jasper bueno el no es partidario de las cenas formales, solo me acompaña mi suegra , que ahora esta con tu esposa, y este joven.

Si quien diablos era ese joven no se parecía a Rose ni a mi Jazz a lo mejor era su hermano adoptado que ocultaban por que no era tan atractivo como ellos.

-Soy Robert Eales, soy el novio de Rosalie, que lamentablemente no nos acompaña.

Como escuche bien novio de Rosalie pero ella y Emmett o por Dios Emmett no esto tenia que ser un error Rose no seria capaz de algo así bueno no la conocía mucho pero si sabia que no era esa clase de chica o si realmente no la conocía de mucho tiempo pero por otro lado se escuchaba tan sincera al decir que Emmett era sumamente especial para ella, bueno creo que lo mejor seria conocer mas a este tipo.

-Alice hija podrías explicarle a Robert lo de la clínica tal ves su familia quisiera hacer alguna aportación a nuestra causa.

-Con gusto.

-Esta bien sígueme.

Seria breve no es que no quisiera ayudar ala causa pero tenia otras cosas que averiguar.

-ere breve mira como en todos los lugares hay gente de bajos recurso también aquí en Regina y pues mi padre pensando en ellos quiso abrir una clínica gratuita , el y otros colegas donarían sus servicios, mi padre es el mejor Cirujano Neuro-Cardiotorasico , bueno eso no existe pero como tiene ambas especialidades yo le digo así, bueno ellos no cobraran sus honorarios, pero bueno hace falta mas apoyo para comprar materiales y pues sustentar el edificio por eso buscamos Donadores si no de órganos mínimo de efectivo no lo crees.

-Valla suena muy bien, y para que veas que me caes bien , bueno no puedo darte efectivo mi padre es el único que puede autorizar algo así pero toma son las llaves de mi Ferrari podrías organizar una rifa, y me imagino que mi Rose te ayudara con gusto.

-Tu Rose, mmm Rosalie nunca me menciono nada acerca de un novio.

-Me imagino es lógico llevan que un par de meses de conocerse.

No la verdad es que dos semanas pero no me convenía decir eso tendría que averiguar mas.

-Bueno pero somos muy buenas amigas además Jasper tampoco me dijo nada.

-Y tu y Jasper son novios.

-No , somos buenos amigos confidentes se podría decir.

-Valla que no conoces a los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper no necesitan confidentes, ellos son sus mutuos confidentes, no necesitan de nadie mas , al menos que les interese de otra forma, como decirlo de forma sutil.

-Dilo como es …

-Bueno pues ya te habrás dejado cautivar por el atractivo físico de los Hale y también de lo seductores que pueden ser, ellos crecieron con todo y bueno que los admiren es como un juego para ellos a menudo buscan con quien divertirse tu me entiendes verdad.

-Si entiendo bien como es que accediste a salir con Rose no te molesta eso.

-Bueno al principio si pero nos conocemos desde niños y pues me podría considerar su amigo con el tiempo logre comprometerme con ella, y pues sus infidelidades son solo un juego para ella, digamos que es solo cuestión de mantener la mente abierta, además de que al final el que se casara con ella seré yo, como te dije es solo cuestión de tolerancia, y de entender que así son los Hale, si pero bueno lo que hace Rose al lado de su hermano es algo bastante tolerable , Jasper si ese hombre si es un descarado, bueno claro esta conversación es entre nosotros dos confió en ti Alice y que al igual que yo serás discreta con el secreto de los Hale.

-bueno creo que mejor voy con mi madre debe necesitar ayuda, y gracias por el auto.

-No hay de que , en breve pediré te manden el auto y mañana mismo tendrás la Factura endosada a tu nombre.

-Agradezco tu generosidad con permiso.

Estaba confundida Robert no titubeo ni un poco en todo su relato es mas asta fue capas de hacerlo mirándome a los ojos y mi madre siempre decía que quien es capas de mirarte a los ojos es por que dice la verdad, pero por otro lado sonaba demasiado perverso y de ser cierto el no era tolerante era un estúpido mira que saber que te engañan y no decir nada …hay esto me había dejado mal no lo podía creer del todo pero y si era cierto si Jasper solo quería jugar conmigo, estaba muy perturbada pero ,por que Robert me diría algo así el no sabia de mi interés por Jasper entonces era cierto, si seguramente era cierto hay no sabia estaba tan confundida.

**JASPER POV**

**CASA - HALE **

-Jasper por favor llama a Alice Emmett ya no me contesta, debe de estar muy ocupado.

-Esta bien , pero la llamo de tu móvil.

-Si toma anda adviértele.

Marque una ves y no me contesto hice un nuevo intento.

-Alice soy yo Jasper necesito hablar contigo es importante.

-Si y que mentira me dirás ahora , no puedo creer que tu y tu hermana hayan sido capaces de engañarnos a todos de esta manera cundo les ofrecimos mi amistada sincera , como fuiste capas de hacerme esto a mi Jasper yo … yo te quería de verdad… no me busques mas que no voy a estar para ti… busque a otros para divertirse por que yo me asegurare de que tu hermanita no lastime a Emmett.

Después de eso colgó pero que diablos le había dicho el imbécil de Robert ahora si se había pasado y lo iba a pagar.

-Jasper a donde vas.

-A poner en su lugar al imbécil de Robert…

-Pero que sucede que le dijo a Alice.

-Rosalie no hay tiempo de esto vas a te quedas.

-Jasper son ya las 10:0 de la noche no tenemos auto y lo mas importante no podemos ir hacer un alboroto ah casa de los Cullen, cálmate y dime lo que paso…

-Es que no se que paso Alice solo me reclama el hecho de a verle mentido y me dijo que no quería volver a verme …

-Tranquilo yo hablo con ella anda no debe de ser algo muy grabe…

-No Rose si lo es lo que sea que le dijera no involucra a los dos no quiere saber nada de ninguno de nosotros y si eso fuera poco le dirá lo mismo a Emmett, sea lo que sea es algo grave…

-Que vamos hacer todo es mi culpa , perdóname Jazz fue mi erro y ahora tu tienes que pagar por ello.

-No yo no te culpo solo fuiste ingenua ambos subestimamos a Robert no creímos que era un demente, pero ahora tenemos que demostrarle que también nos subestimo, vamos Rose tranquila hermanita vamos a salir de esto , como dijiste no puedo ir a partirle la cara, pero mañana iré a ver a Alice a primera hora, y bueno rogare hablar con ella. Y bueno si la convencemos creo que todo será mas sencillo, además en cuanto le cuentes ala abuela ella nos ayudara si ahora descansa que mañana es un día especial , y te compre un regalo que te encantara.

-Jazz no quiero ningún regalo solo no quiero perder a Emmett lo amo. Daría mi vida por el así como por ti.

-No digas eso qu eme pongo celoso y yo mismo te regalo con Robbbbbb…

-No es gracioso además es un amor diferente lo debes de saber …

-Esta bien mejor descansamos.

-No creo dormir mejor me pongo adelantar los platillos de mañana.

-No te ayudo pero te acompaño si…

**Agradezcan que soy una tonta despistada anoche después de subir el cap. . me sentí con algo de refriado y le pedí a mi mamá una pastilla me mando al botiquín y yo muy tonta cogí dos Cafiaspirinas Forte (aspirinas pero con cafeína mucha cafeína) pues yo dije esto se ve bien para el refriado no me quiero enfermar con el calor que hace en mi país en estos días así que me tome las dos… o pero que tonta cafeína concentrada antes de dormir error grave error y hay me tienen alas 2: 00 de la mañana con los ojos abiertos y leí y no me dio sueño conté borreguito y nada y bueno ya que están despierta mejor me puse a escribir , lo termine muy rápido y eso me dejo dormir un par de horas antes de tener que levantarme pero cundo lo quise subir no tenia conexión como odio se me caiga el internet así que por eso se los subo asta ahora, prometo no volver a darles reseña de mi aburridísima vida jajaja**

**Por-fitas dejen Review si alguien mas lee aparte de las ya conocidas anímense díganme que no les gusta que soy muy tonta o lo que quieran.**

**Y díganme como Matamos a Robert? Jajaja**


	17. Lo mejor es no hacer enojar a los Hale

"**Lo mejor es no hacer enojar a los Hale"**

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia.**

**ALICE POV**

No sabia un que haría, me resulto imposible dormir, por un lado sentía que era mi deber poner al tanto a Emmett , pero dentro de mi aun tenia mis dudas, algo en todo esto me resultaba inverosímil , en mi cabeza repasaba una y otra ves cada una de las palabras de Jasper y eran tan lindas que no me entraba en la cabeza como todo podía ser mentira, en verdad tenían que ser muy crueles para jugar de esa forma, y también pensaba que la noche anterior había conocido a su padre era un buen hombre y su abuela era tan linda no podía pensar como con una familia así ellos podían ser malos, pero también tenían algo de eco las palabras de Robert cuando decía que ellos lo tenían todo y era cierto su padre les daba todo lo que pidieran y no conforme con eso Rose parecía barbie y Jasper podría ser el modelo de cualquier marca exclusiva, no podía seguir con esta incertidumbre , una parte de mi estaba arrepentida de no escuchado a Jasper.

-Alice hija que tienes por que estas despierta, si un no amanece.

-No puedo dormir solo es eso.

-Hijita sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Si lo se mamá, es solo que me siento confundida, mamá te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si dime que te inquieta…

-Quisiera saber que impresión te causo la familia de Rosalie y Jasper.

-Hija por que me preguntas algo así, dime acaso fue que escuchaste algún mal comentario.

-Algo así y pues no se que pensar.

-Lo que te puedo decir en primer lugar es que agás tu propia opinión, y bueno si quieres saber la mía te lo diré, la abuela de Jasper y Rosalie, es una buena mujer y Eleazar, conoció a tu padre por que se resfrió escucho algo de la clínica le dio su tarjeta y le dijo que cuando necesitara algo no dudara en llamarlo y tu padre lo hiso le pidió ayuda de parte de su constructora y ese mismo día los planos estaban listos, son muy generosos , y lo único que han pedido a cambio es que nadie sepa , es mas ni siquiera pretenden deducir impuestos , son buenas personas y su padre adora a sus hijos de hecho le dio justo que tu te mantengas cerca de sus hijos por que eres un niña muy noble.

-Pero yo no hable con el .

-Pero no hace falta el lo siente y eso le vasta, y dime tu que sientes cuando estas cerca de ellos, hijita, no creo que seas de las personas que se dejan llevar por lo que se dice por hay, de personas que ni siquiera los conocen.

-Pero mami si fuera alguien que si los conoce.

-Pues si tienes tantas dudas acláralas de frente, todas las personas tienen derecho a defenderse.

-Gracias mami me as ayudado mas de lo que pensé.

Lo mejor seria arreglarme eh iría personalmente a encarar a Jasper, si me había engañado mínimo vería el desprecio en mis ojos, por que por mucho que lo quisiera no podría estar al lado de alguien que me engaño, una hora después estaba lista tome mi bolso y salió corriendo. Pero valla sorpresa al abrir la puerta Jasper estaba hay apunto de tocar.

**JASPER POV**

No dormimos en toda la noche Rose paso al noche en mi alcoba ella se arrepentí continuamente de sus acciones lloro mucho le aterraba el hecho de perder a Emmett , y lo único que podía hacer era jurarle que haría todo lo posible para que eso no pasara , así que en cuanto amaneció me metí ala ducha al salir solo tome la pequeña caja que había preparado para Alice, cuando la vi en la joyería pensé que seria el regalo perfecto era una delicada cadena y su dije era lo verdaderamente especial , era un argolla a escala con una piedra que no era un diamante pero bueno si todo salía bien tal ves algún día lo remplazaría por una argolla de compromiso si era estúpido pensar en eso ahora pero soy de los hombres que creen que cuando conozcan ala indicada no tendrán miedo en el compromiso y yo la había encontrado, antes de salir me hacer que a mi hermana que apenas comenzaba a dormitar le di un beso y le dije que lo mejor era hablara con Emmett.

No tenia tiempo de pedir un taxi así que baje asta el garaje y tome el Audi R8 de papá si hoy acababa mi vida mejor vivir castigado nada mas me importaría, si Alice no me permitía explicarle lo que sucedía .

En cuanto llegue me aproxime ala puerta aun no me desidia a tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Alice

-Jasper que haces aquí.

-Por favor, Escúchame Alice solo dame un minuto es mas si vas a salir yo te llevo solo déjame hablar.

-Si voy a salir necesito hacer unas compras de último momento. (Nota Mental Alice: Lo torturaría de la mejor forma que solo yo sabia se convertiría en mi Jasper ken)

-Si yo te acompaño.

Me saldría caro su perdón odiaba las compras Rose solo lo hacia como tortura y ahora que lo veía Alice también.

-Y quien dijo que quería que me acompañaras.

-Alice por favor te lo ruego solo escúchame no te pido nada mas que eso.

-Ok te escuchare pero solo hablaras cuando yo te lo permita.

-Esta bien.

-Dime ese es tu auto.

-Si algo así, bueno es de mi padre.

-Vamos solo tengo un par de horas antes de que llegue mi Hermano y mi cuñada.

-Si de acuerdo.

Nos subimos al auto y me mantuve callado asta que ella me pido hablar.

-Ok Jasper Hale puedes empezar a hablar y mas te vale no mentiras, de hecho yo seré la que pregunte.

-Esta bien.

-Por que Jasper por que tu y tu hermana nos escogieron a mi y a Emmett para juagar.

-Nada es así ni Rose ni yo tenemos la intención de jugar con ustedes.

-Pues no todos creen eso ¿dime Jasper cuantas novias dejaste en Australia?

-Alice mira no te mentiré yo no era del todo serio antes, pero tampoco jugaba con las mujeres las que se acercaban a mi sabían lo que yo era y lo que les podía ofrecer , esa fue la verdad asta hace unos días , la vida a mi y a Rosalie nos cambio los conocimos a ti y a Emmett y pues todo fue diferente .

-Ok así que si jugabas con las mujeres, pero dices que con nosotros las cosas fueron diferente.

-Si Alice ahora todo es diferente, ¿Dime Rosalie esta comprometida?

-No que yo lo sepa.

-¿Conocen a Robert Eales?

-Lamentablemente si.

-¿Por qué lamentablemente?

-Pues no juagare su juego mira Rose y yo creímos que era una buena persona, el apoyo mucho a mi hermana era un buen amigo bueno eso creímos. El simplemente ah cambiado.

-Así que tu crees que soy idiota que voy a creer que Robert mintió sobre ustedes , si tu ya admitiste la mitad.

-Alice si te dije la verdad es por que no quiero ocultarte cosas como Rose y Emmett,

-detente si me voy a bajar.

-Ali por favor no me pudo detener, seria muy peligroso.

-Tu no me digas Ali, que vienes a explicar si lo único que haces es reconocer todo lo que ya escuche.

-Alice es que las cosas no son como tu lo crees si yo te dije la verdad de cómo fui es por que aun creo que tenemos una oportunidad, me importas Alice y siento una enorme necesidad de protegerte, solamente había sentido esto antes y es por Rose.

-Vasta Jasper no quiero saber nada de ustedes ambos mintieron, nos mintieron y no solo a mi si no a todos fingieron ser algo que no son.

-Alice dime en que fingimos Rose con el resto de la humanidad sigue siendo la misma engreída y yo un tímido cerrado no engañamos a nadie pero con ustedes es diferente , pero creo que me meto mas al oyó con cada justificación que intento darte, Rose escondió algo pequeño y ve ahora todo se ah complicado y ahora ella esta en mi queriéndose morir antes de perder a Emmett , yo no quiero que nos pase eso Alice.

-No claro que no por lo menos Rosalie y Emmett son "novios" bueno en cuanto respeta a Emmett, y tu y yo no somos mas que amigos así que no le veo mucho al caso a esta conversación, pero si solo lo haces para que yo no se lo diga a Emmett y tu hermana se quede sin su juguete nuevo ; verdad.

Alice estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera había notado que estábamos en el estacionamiento del mall.

-Así que solo somos amigos pues eso tiene remedio.

-Así yo no se lo veo; mis amigos no me mienten.

No me logre contener por mas tiempo ; enojada me gustaba una mas, y bueno ya no tenia nada que perder así que sin mas tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, como era de esperarse lo único que conseguí fue aumentar su enojo pero dentro de todo eso había algo de aceptación en mi beso.

**ALICE POV.**

Como se atrevía obvio no me dejaría besar por el mentiros y muy atractivo Jasper , pero la verdad tocar su labios era la experiencia mas excitante que asta ahora había tenido era mi primer beso real y la actual situación lo había arruinado.

-Como te atreves, tú crees que puedes besarme nada mas así.

-No pero así si…

Tomo mi barbilla y se acerco lentamente y yo no pude mas solo me deje llevar en el beso más dulce que se hubiera podido dar.

-Como te atreves.

Me aleje y bueno si me había gustado pero no se lo demostraría, así que mi acción inmediata fue intentar plantarle un bofetón , pero apenas vio mi mano levantarse y dulcemente la detuvo me abrazo con fuerza y me volvió besar , no pude mas y solo me deje llevar .

-Perdóname si Ali, yo te quiero de verdad y si estoy aquí es por que quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un buen novio,

-Novio….

-Alice quieres ser mi novia?

-Jasper me mentiste y por mucho queme gustes no podría es que Robert dijo tantas cosas sobre ustedes…

-Alice mira déjame te demuestro que las cosas son distintas, o dime le vas a creer un idiota que no conoces ..

-Ok dime por que es un idiota.

-Mira Ali te lo explicare de forma que puedas poner las cosas en perspectiva de acurdo, dime amas a tu mamá.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Y dime quien es tu mejor amigo desde niña.

-Emmett

-Ok perfecto que pasaría si tu mamá muriera y tu tuvieras que ser quien consolara a tu padre y a tu hermano, si todos asumieran que tu tienes que mantenerte fuerte a quien recurrirías .

-Pues a Emmett…

-Lo mismo hiso Rose con Robert , y con el tiempo se hicieron novios …

-Pero era su mejor amigo yo no podría querer a Emmett de esa manera el es como mi hermano…

-Lo mismo le paso a Rose ella no lo quería de esa forma, pero ala ves se sentía en deuda, y después decidimos mudarnos y el se quedo lejos Rose pensó que así no lo lastimaría pero el no se resigno la noche que conoció a Emmett Robert vino buscarla y pues hay fue cuando yo me di cuenta que el estaba decidido a quedarse con ella, pero mi hermana no quiso lastimarlo y lo único que consiguió es el embrollo que ahora tenemos.

-Ya entendí tu punto, pero si el quiere Rose por que hablar mal de ti.

-Eso tiene una explicación muy simple, yo primero lo intente golpear y ayer lo amenaze.

-Valla que explicación, eso solo me deja ver que eres un agresivo no quiero un novio así,

-Solo defendía a mi hermana y haría lo mismos si alguien intentara lastimarte.

-Y que dices de cuando conociste a Emmett.

-Bueno eran auténticos celos es la mayor prueba de que Rose lo quiero de verdad aun que sea un buen tipo me aterra que alguien le haga daño y pues Rose lo quiere, una ruptura la pondría muy mal, es parte de la conexión que hay entre los dos las cosas que la afectan a ella me afectan a mi.

-Entonces ella no quiere a Robert, más que como amigos verdad?

-Si , bueno en estos momentos dudo que aun lo quiera, ahora me dejas hacer algo que ya había planeado para hoy…

-Esta bien aun que no quiere decir que ya te perdone estas a prueba Jasper Hale.

Fue entonces cuando me asusto de verdad de la bolsa de su abrigo saco una cajita.

-Alice tienes que cerrar los ojos.

No estaba segura pero lo hice , entonces escuche como susurraba a mi oído …

-Quieres ser mi novia Alice?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y frente a mí colgaba una delicada cadena con una argolla en miniatura…

-Jasper esto me asusta.

-Tranquila no es lo que piensas solo quiero que seas mi novia, bueno por ahora… dime que dices .

-mmm Jasper no se si sea el momento adecuado…

-Alice de verdad te quiero, dime si no hubieras escuchado a Robert que me hubieras contestado…

-no es el caso….

-Señorita Cullen conteste mi pregunta.

-Cual de todas que si quiero ser tu novia , o que hubiera dicho antes …

-No trates de evadir mi pregunta por favor Alice para mi no es un juego …

Entonces me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y le plante un beso en la boca después me aleje, para darle mi respuesta una que bueno era mas que evidente cual seria.

-Si quiero ser tu novia pero por favor no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

-Entonces tendré que confesarte algo, Alice odio las compras Rose me ah dejado permanentemente traumado y no quiero entrar ahora a la tienda debe de ser el caos total…

-Jazz, leoncito ni siquiera lo harías por mi ….

-Alice te lo pondré en palabras que entiendas si me dijeran en la puerta "a" te espera una manda de leones hambrientos y en la puerta "b" las ofertas de fin de temporada escogería sin dudarlo la puerta "a"

-Por favor Jazz te lo pido como tu indefensa novia tu mismo lo acabas de decir las compras son mas peligrosas que los leones me dejarías solita.

Tenia que motivarlo así que le di un ligero beso.

-Ok vamos antes de que se nos agá mas tarde…

-Jajajajaja

Sonreí y regrese al auto.

El se agacho y me vio con cierta duda…

-Solo te ponía aprueba…

-Ok si fueras Rose ahora estaría pensado en como vengarme….

- Y hablando de Rose que va hacer con Emmett…

-No lo se eso es decisión de ella solo espero que Emmett entienda…

-Si lo conozco mmm la verdad veo las cosas difíciles, el también al quiere y cuando quieres ah alguien las traiciones duelen mas.

-Alice te juro que Rose no lo ah traicionado.

-Me vas a decir que no ah besado a Robert.

-Claro que no Alice no la eh dejado a solas con el desde que llego es más Rose solo lo ah visto una ves desde que llego .

-Me juras que no lo ah besado ni nada por el estilo.

-No Rose lo ah evadido de muchas formas, y pues creo que el intuye lo que pasa por eso tomo esa actitud.

-Te creer eso Jazz y solo por eso no interferiré dejare que ellos arreglen sus problemas y ahora que te parece si me llevas a dar una vuelta; este auto esta de ensueño.

-Alice no quisiera decirte que no, pero lo cierto es que lo tome sin permiso y cuando mi padre se de cuenta me va amatar no querrás quedarte sin novio.

-Eso quiere decir que Robert mintió el dijo que tu padre les daba cuanto querían si eso fuera cierto no te preocuparías por regresar.

-Eso dijo , bueno pues ya ves que no es así , de hecho si yo te contara en lio que nos metimos por llegar tarde el día que te conocí, pero me decepciona que no te hayas dado cuenta antes que Robert solo hablaba con despecho y odio.

-Es que bueno sonaba muy sincero y asta me regalo un auto…

-Como por que tiene ese imbécil que regalarte algo, esta ves si no se salva lo voy a matar…

-Tranquilo no exageres no me lo regalo a mi lo dono para la causa de papá, pero ahora bueno creo que tendré que devolverlo no puedo aceptar algo así viniendo de alguien tan cruel.

-Bueno si lo ponemos en perspectiva, seria una buena venganza dejar a imbécil de Robert sin su auto.

-Jasper yo no puedo hacer eso por venganza.

-Alice piénsalo Rosalie me dijo que después de los cambios que Robert le hiso a su auto valía mucho verdaderamente mucho , y pues el te lo dono o no así que pues ahora lo haces cumplir… dime que acordaron…

-Pues me dio las llaves mira las traigo aquí y me dijo que hoy me mandaba la factura y el auto bueno en unos días, pero solo lo hiso para que yo creyera su mentira así que se lo devolveré…

-Alice has pensado en las personas que ayudarías velo solo así además eso lo enseñara a no mentir, mira as como si nada no le digas que ahora eres mi novia solo síguele el juego.

-Jasper de verdad no puedo…

-Ali hazlo por mi mira el me quiso separar de ti y si eso hubiera pasado yo me hubiera sentido mucho muy mal, ok mira te doy dos optaciones la primera es que no le devuelvas el auto y me dejes ver la cara que ponga cuando sepa que todo lo que dijo no sirvió de nada y la segunda es que me dejes golpearlo.

-Jasper ya ves como si eres violento.

-Alice ya te dije por que lo hago.

-Esta bien, que te parece si mejor nos vamos aun es temprano. Tal ves tu padre aun no despierta…

-Si tienes razón , entonces nos vamos señorita.

-si vámonos ya..

-Eso quiere decir que lo puedo golpear ….

-No Jasper no golpearas a nadie mientras estés a mi lado de acurdo.

**JASPER POV**

Empecé a conducir de vuelta a mi casa tenia que guardar el Audi de mi padre antes de que se percatara y me asesinara, llegamos lo coloque en su lugar y nos dispusimos a entrar ala casa.

-Rose hija que bueno que llegaste ven necesito consultarte algo.

-Papá no soy Rose, soy yo…

-Entonces quien esta dormido en tu alcoba, no me digas tu hermana seguramente, no se para que me molesto en otorgar alcobas a cada uno si siempre están juntos, bueno pero que bueno que estas levantado también tengo que hablar contigo.

Creo que no había bajado aun al garaje que suerte tenia, así que me dirigí a nuestra estancia para ver que quería mi papá si era un regaño me libraría de el ya que mi padre nunca nos llamaba la atención frente a nuestros amigos…

-Señorita Cullen, pensé que estaría con su familia esperando la noche buena….

-Bueno ya casi todo esta listo y pues tenia que hablar algunas cosas con…. Rose.

-y me imagino que amablemente mi hijo te hiso compañía en lo que su hermana se despierta verdad…

-Si Jasper es muy amable señor Hale.

-Papá bueno aprovechando que estas de tan buen humor te quiero presentar a mi novia…

-Y donde esta Jasper la dejaste a fuera, con este clima, yo diciendo que eres amable con la señorita Cullen y dejas a tu novia allá fuera.

-Papá Alice es mi novia.

-Alice no lo tomes a mal pero no crees que eres algo joven para salir con mi hijo mira eres una niña muy linda pero creo que esto no es lo que mas te conviene…

-Papá discúlpame pero no te permitiré que le hables así a Alice…

-No Jasper yo no permitiré que salgas con esta niña así que mejor llévala pronto a su casa …

-No lo voy hacer…

-Jasper Hale me obedecerás por que soy tu padre…

-Papá por favor ..

Mi padre nunca se había comportado así me hacia sentir muy mal..

Eleazar Pov

Jajaja por dentro me regocijaba en que momento s eme ocurrió jugarle esta broma mi hijo y ala pequeña hija de los Cullen claro que estaba feliz de que mi hijo estuviera emparejado con una niña tan linda y educada como era la hija de Carlisle, pero verles las caras era algo que no tenia precio hubiera sido una buena broma del día de los inocentes…

-Señorita Cullen lo mejor será que se retire.

-Pero señor que tengo de malo por favor no me diga que soy muy joven… sinceramente eso es ridículo…

-Señorita como se atreve a hablarme de esa forma esta en mi casa valla ayer me dio la impresión de que usted tenia mejores modales..

-Disculpe señor..

Fue en ese momento cundo vi que mi broma empezaba a salirse control la pequeña Cullen estaba apunto de llora mejor terminarla ahora.

-Vamos pero no me digas señor dime Eleazar….

-Como Jasper no entiendo tu papá es bipolar…

-Jajajajaja hay que graciosa, no la verdad solo les jugaba una broma deberían de a ver visto sus caras , para ser franco me encanta la idea de que estén juntos y eso me sienta de maravilla por que eh decidido apoyar permanentemente la clínica de tu padre y mis hijos también creo que no tendrás inconveniente en ir ayudar todos los días en lo que se pueda verdad Jasper .

-No claro que no lo hare con gusto.

-De verdad Jazzi

Como le había dicho a mi hijo mi hijo odiaba le dijeran así pero ahora parecía no afectarle , solo vi como Alice lo abrasaba y no paraba de sonreí.

-Es maravilloso Jazzi no sabes cuantas cosas quería hacer y bueno no podía por que no tenia quien me ayudara , pero ahora que te tengo a ti todo es tan diferente , ahora que te tengo podre hacer tantas cosas hay no sabes estoy muy feliz así también vamos a pasara tanto tiempo juntos , no crees que es algo maravilloso..

-Si Alice ..

Ahora creía que ellos me jugaban una broma Jasper se portaba tan tolerante cundo el siempre había sido tan tranquilo y ahora tenis a una pequeña dando saltitos a su lado y cada que podía se paraba de puntitas para plantarle un beso esto si que era una broma, el no había perdido la paciencia me hiso recordar cundo era niño y mi adorada Carme intentaba darle un beso y el se lo limpiaba y cuando Rose lo perseguía para besarlo.

-Bueno puedo subir a buscar a tu hermana , digo si usted me lo permite señor.

-Claro que si Alice y ya te dije no me digas señor solo Eleazar si.

-La que bromeaba ahora era yo , con permiso.

-Anda pasa Alice y bueno esta es tu casa siempre que quieres.

-Si suegrito…

-Alice Cullen no abuses. (dije con una sonrisa a medias que claro comprendió que era una broma mas esta niña hacia que cualquiera se relajara)

**ROBERT POV**

Mi plan marchaba sobre ruedas, todo estaba saliendo muy bien anoche en casa de los Cullen había progresado mas de lo que creía la pequeña Alice pobre ingenua había creído cada una de mis palabras y bueno me había resultado algo costoso pero los autos van y vienen el mío era un tesoro Rose había trabajo en el y bueno luego yo lo arruine pero afortunadamente había conseguido un par de buenos mecánicos que lo habían arreglado de maravilla.

_Flash back_

_-Señores ya tiene mi auto listo…_

_-Por supuesto señor , pero le aconsejaremos no volver a jugar al mecánico sobre todo cuando no sabe ni siquiera hacer un correcto cambio de aceite.._

_-Jajá que gracioso que buen sentido del humor como dijiste que te llamabas amigo?_

_-Emmett , le mostrare si quiere ver que es lo que logramos hacer de su auto._

_-Bueno como dijiste no se nada de autos así que esperare hoy en al noche que alguien que sepa me diga si hiciste un buen trabajo.._

_-Ya vera que quedara impresionado…_

_-No lo creo que el adjetivo correcto será impresionada, se lo mostrare a mi prometida ella sabe mucho de estas cosas . de hecho el diseño de la pintura es obra de ella…_

_-Valla hiso en estupendo trabajo, y ella es igual de linda que la pintura,…_

_-Un caballero no dice algo así pero solo diré que dudo mucho haya una rubia mas hermosa que mi prometida…._

_- Jajaja pues no lo creo debe de presumir que mi novia es también muy hermosa._

_-Pues lo dudo pero bueno ya la conocerán si es que algo no les quedo bien._

_Pobre imbécil de creer que podía hacer una chica mas linda que Rosalie, pero que se podía esperar de un pobre mecánico que con eso músculos dudo tenga una pisca de cerebro, bueno pero ami queme importaba eso yo tenia a Rosalie y quedaría impresionada con este auto bueno y mas aun al decirle que lo había donado al caridad._

_Fin del flash back_

Llegue a casa de los Hale por fin vería Rose y bueno aprovecharía para quedarme a cenar…

Toque y la muchacha abrió la puerta en cuanto Jasper me vio se retiro tenia una cara de pocos amigos

**ROSALIE POV**

No sabia lo que haría había llamado a Emmett pero no contestaba, si llegaban en la noche y Robert hacia lo mismo eso seria el fin por que no escuche a mi hermano yo no creí que las cosas se complicaran y si iba a el hotel de Robert y terminaba definitivamente con el si de frente tenia que hacer las cosas…

-Rose cuñadita nueva puedo pasar…

-Alice si bueno me imagino que tu y mi hermano arreglaron las cosas.

-Si Rose afortunadamente si y el me pidió que fuera su novia, bueno creo que el lio no fue tan malo si al final ya somos novios….

-Habla por ti Alice yo aun no hablo con Emmett.

-Rose pero tienes que hacerlo por que si no solo se complicaran mas y mas las cosas.

-Alice crees que no lo se , pero es que Emmett no me contesta tiene el celular apagado.

-Bueno no te recomiendo llames a su casa si te contestan sus hermanas dudo sean lindas contigo, pero dime que aras con el imbécil de Robert.

-Terminar con el bueno para mi eso nunca comenzó, pero no lo quiero lastimar…

-Discúlpame Rose pero es ridículo que aun tengas consideraciones con el si yo te dijera las cosas tan horribles que el hablo de ti y de tu hermano dudo que aun le tuvieras compasión…

-Que fue lo que dijo Alice…

-No vale la pena repetir cosas tan espantosas…

-Alice anda dime solo quiero saber quien es Robert en verdad…

-Ok te lo voy a decir en forma sencilla, el dijo que tu y Jasper solo jugaban con las personas y que tu estabas comprometida con el, y que el sabia todo sobre tus aventuras pero no le importaba….

En ese instante Jasper llego solo tuve que ver su cara para saber que había escuchado…

-Alice por que no me dijiste antes eso, lo voy matar…

-Jasper cálmate por favor no lo hice por esto sabia como te pondrías.

-Y como tenia que reaccionar si ese imbécil anda por hay diciendo que mi hermana es una cualquiera…

Corrió a su armario no tenia idea de que buscaba lo único que me mantenía tranquila era que su bate de beisbol se había quedado en nuestra antigua casa

-Donde demonios esta mi bate Rosalie...

-Jasper que vas hacer por favor cálmate….

-No te metas Alice por favor solo no intervengas si….

-Jasper escúchanos si no puedes llegar a un hotel a golpearlo entiende…

-No para mi buena suerte el esta abajo con papá así que me ahorrare el viaje.

Si mas vi como Jasper salía de su alcoba hecho una furia Alice y yo solo corrimos tras el

-Jasper detente por favor Jasper detente…

-Pero no conseguimos nada aun no pisábamos los últimos escalones cuando escuchamos como un cristal se rompía llegamos asta la estancia principal y había algunos vidrios sobre el suelo mi hermano tenia a Robert contra la pared, pero no sentí ni el mas pequeño atisbo de compasión ..

-Eleazar quítame a tu hijo.

Robert gritaba mientras mi padre intentaba detenerlos pero Jasper era aun mas rápido y no se dejaba contener mi padre casi lo sujeta cuando se zafó y arremetió nuevamente contra el que alguna veas llame amigo este nuevo taque era mas fuerte y consiguió tirarlo estaban sobre los cristales rotos mientras mi hermano seguía golpeándolo por mas que lo intentaba Robert era incapaz de defenderse…

-Rosalie ayúdame a detener a tu hermano ..

Gritaba mi padre…Yo no quería hacerlo pero tenis que intervenir antes de que en verdad lo matara.

-Jasper detente por favor.

Después de intentar detenerlo por algunos minutos por fin lo logramos mi abuela había llegado también y junto a mi padre tenia sujeto a Jasper el cual seguía lleno de furia pero ahora estaba un poco cansado y yo ayudaba a Robert a levantarse , lo ayude asta que se le ocurrió abrir la boca .

-Gracias Amor no se que le paso a tu hermano yo no hice nada…

-Robert como tienes el cinismos de decir que tu no hiciste nada si as hablado de mi como si fuera una cualquiera, eres un imbécil…

Jasper me había contagiado de su ira y ahora yo era la que golpeaba a Robert no tenis la mas mínima idead de lo que hacia solo intentaba hacerle el mayor daño posible…

-Marie detenla se va a lastimar, Rose detente te vas a hacer daño…

-Rose hija detente por favor hijita te vas hacer daño…

-No abuela déjame no me h are mas daño del que el ya me hiso diles Robert diles lo que andas dices a nuestras espaldas…

-Rose no se de que me hablas...

-Vas fingir demencia esta ves no te voy a creer...

Seguí manoteando sin saber como golpear y mientras el se intentaba alejar llegamos asta el extremo de la estancia y en un manotazo alcance a pescar un florero mismo que le estrelle en la cabeza.

-Rosalie lo mataste!

-Niña por dios mi nieta no mato a nadie solo lo noqueo

-Rosalie Jasper me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede aquí por que Jasper casi mata a Robert, expliquen y rápido.

-Señor yo le puedo decir….

-Alice por favor no tienes que ayudar a mis hijos…

-Es que yo se por que paso todo esto dejen me explicar si, y Jazzi por favor cálmate si me asusta verte así. Miren ayer Robert dijo unas cosas muy feas de mi Jazzi y de Rose y pues yo no le dije nada a Jasper por que sabría que se molestaría pero hace un momento el nos escucho y pues bueno ustedes vieron lo que paso después…

-Exactamente que dijo Alice ..

-Es que no es algo lindo y yo no quiero repetirlo…

-Jasper dime que dijo.

-Ok papa el se ah dedicado a divulgar que mi hermana es una cualquiera, ahora entiendes por que sucedió esto…

-Eso es cierto , pero Robert te quiere o no es eso cierto Rosalie.

-Papa mira el esta muy raro desde que llegamos se ah obsesionado con mi hermana y pues asta dice que el y rose están comprometidos…

-Si señor eso es cierto y bueno todos ven mal a Rose por que bueno ella ahora sale con Emmett, y todos creen que Rose pues engaño a todos…

O No mi padre no sabía lo de Emmett ..

-Alice mejor te llevo a tu casa si. Papá me puedo llevar tu auto…

-Si anda llévala antes de que pase otra cosa.

-Yo te acompaño Jasper…

-No Rosalie tu te quedas y me explicas quien es ese Emmett y desde cuando sales con el…

-Eleazar , lo mejor será dejar las explicaciones para después hay que llevar a este niño al hospital respira bien pero Rose le abrió la cabeza y creo que Jasper le fracturo el brazo…

-Jasper , te pasaste ,

-Rosalie no creo que estés en posición de decir algo los dos, ahora solo esperamos que en cuanto Eales se entere de lo que le hicieron a su hijo no mande a su ejercito de abogados .

-Eleazar por Dios tus hijos solo se defendieron, yo te dije desde que vi a ese muchacho que no era bueno , pero creo que con esto aprenderá la lección.

Jasper muy a su pesar cargo a Robert asta l camioneta de mi abuela y después tomo el Mercedes de Papá para llevar a Alice a su casa lo bueno es que aun era temprano no podía creer lo rápido que había sucedido todo , aun no llegaba el medio día cundo ya estaba revisando a Robert nos habían dicho que pasaría la noche en el hospital creo que no pudimos darle mejor obsequio de navidad a Robert …

-Marie lo mejor será que tu y Rose regresen ala casa yo me quedo para ver si se necesita algo.

-Bien iremos a terminar de preparar la cena por que no pienso arruinar lo preparado solo por este muchachito y su insolencia asía mi niña…

-Bueno nos vemos mas tarde…

-Ah Rosalie no muevas el auto de Robert si hay algún problema legal seria bueno que supieran que el fue el que llego ala casa.

-Papá dudo que Robert valla llorar con su padre…

-Rosalie mejor yo me encargo de todo ahora si hijita ya hicieron mucho si no tuviera un motivo yo mismo ya los hubiera enjuiciado, saben que odio la violencia.

Mi padre tenia razón aun teníamos muchas cosas que hacer en la casa y yo tenia que llamar a Emmett así que pedimos un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi casa con la esperanza de que las cosas empezaran a mejorar…

_**Ok me tarde y no hay Pov Emmett pero bueno si atan cabos se darán una idea de las posibilidades para el próximo capitulo y pues obvio Emmett aparecerá, la pregunta es el pesado de Robert tratara de tomar acciones legales contra los Hale que piensan ustedes tomara venganza de otra forma…. Eso sonó a mucho drama jajaja gracias gracias gracias por los Reviews aun que sean poquito me siento muy feliz a ver si ya me apuro ahora que todos están metidos en la copa del mundo y no hay casi trabajo lo bueno es que ya termino mi semestre, y que mi adorado pues no me pelara en los próximos días….**_


	18. es un adiso o un asta luego

Capitulo 16

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE IDENTIFIQUEN PERTENECES A S. MEYER**

**ES UN ADIÓS O UN ASTA LUEGO**

**ROSALIE POV**

Legamos a la casa para ser noche buena no había mucho transito, lo cual fue excelente, al entrar ala casa todo el desastre provocado por nuestra pequeña riña estaba limpio Ana debía de haberse encargado.

-Señora, señorita ya casi todo esta listo para la cena solo falta meter la carne al horno pero bueno ya coloque todo en su lugar, solo necesito saber mesa para cuantos pongo, el joven Robert cenara con ustedes…

-No niña no digas tonterías la cena cera para mi yerno y mis nietos así que dispón el comedor para cuatro…

-Si señora, Rose por favor ve que todo quede bien seria el colmo con todo lo que paso que ni la mesa estuviera bien puesta…

-Abu , Ana sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo no creo que sea necesario.

-Rose por favor necesito unos minutos sola hijita

-Esta bien abu…

Salimos asta el comedor donde en seguida me percate de lo ansiosa que estaba Ana por escucha la versión oficial de lo sucedido, aun que bueno tenia un contacto muy cercano con la casa de los Cullen así que ya debían de haberse puesto al tanto….

-Señorita yo lo hago no se valla a lastimar mas…

-Ana estoy perfectamente bien…

-Yo pensé que se había hecho daño, mire que después de como le pego al joven Robert, y el joven Jasper como esta también se tuvo que quedar en el hospital ….

-No Ana mi hermano y yo estamos perfectamente bien y mejor apresúrate para que te puedas retirar eh ir con tu familia.

-Pensé que me necesitarían para la cena de la noche…

-No Ana puedes irte a descansar solo terminamos esto si…

-Si señorita, su abuela esta molesta conmigo señorita…

-No , Ana solo que ni a mi abuela ni a mi nos gusta se entrometan en los asuntos privados de la familia es penoso, lo sucedido hoy pero agradeceremos tu discreción , creo que nosotros nos hemos portado bien contigo y pues solo pido lo mismo de tu parte.

-Si disculpe señorita es que mi hermana trabaja en casa de los Cullen y pues ella me comento que anoche la señorita Alice y su novio estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos…

-Ana como ya te dije deja los chismes pero te aclarare, todo de acurdo, Robert no es mi novio…Alice es la novia de Jasper y el lo golpeo por que me insulto de acurdo.

-Disculpe señorita, usted no tiene por que explicarme nada discúlpeme de verdad, le prometo no volver a mencionar el asunto…

-Lo hice precisamente para que no lo vuelvas a mencionar de acurdo … ahora ven tengo que darte algo..

Subimos a mi alcoba, hay busque la bolsa del obsequio que le había comprado.

-Toma es un regalo de navidad..

-No tenia por que gracia señorita…

-No gracias por ayudarme desde que llegamos de verdad aprecio mucho tu ayuda y bueno que me hayas aguantado cuando no conocimos a nadie…feliz navidad…

-Señorita no sabe cuan apenada me siento por mi actitud de hace un momento disculpe usted y toda su familia son muy buenas personas bueno gracias nuevamente…

-No tienes que agradecer nada a solo una cosa mas, puede venir mañana a limpiar la casa después de medio día bueno es que después nos vamos y no regresaremos asta pasando año nuevo y no suena bien dejar la casa hecha un desastre…

-Si claro señorita eso quiere decir que no trabajare todos estos días.

-Si pero no te preocupes tendrás una bonificación de navidad.

-Esta bien y gracias yo vengo mañana bueno ahora me voy señorita…

Por fin esta la casa casi sola pero no entendía por que mi abu quería estar sola…

**MARIE POV**

No podía mas tenia que tomarme un minuto para desahogarme, era el tercer año que mi hija no estaría aun me dolía tanto no solía derrumbarme pero en fechas así me daba demasiada nostalgia decidí llamar a mi antigua ama de llaves y nos solo eso era mi amiga.

-Helen soy yo Marie , te llamo para saber si te encargaste de que la tumba de mi hija no este sola ..

-Claro señora pero no fue muy necesario cundo llegue vi demasiados tulipanes blancos señora y había una nueva inscripción las flores tenían una tarjeta pero no me atrevía leerla y bueno la inscripción es un verso que me imagino hiso el joven Jasper para ella.

-Helen que color dijiste eran los tulipanes.

-Blancos señora,

-Eso son de Rosalie y dime no había nada mas…

-No la verdad es que acomode las flores que yo lleve y bueno solo había eso, el señor Eleazar no se acordó verdad señora , pero no piense mal que no le allá mandado algún presente no quiere decir que se allá olvidado de la Señora Carme…

-Eso cree Helen , no yo siento que el quiere alejarse de su pasado y olvidar ya casi no esta con mis nietos y no sabes cuanto me duele ellos están viviendo tantas cosas …

-Señora no se ponga triste y mejor platíqueme como están los niños…

-Niños hay si hace poco eran mis niños pero ahora están tan grandes y muy apuestos los dos pero eso no es de recordar lo que me extraña es lo maduros que se han vuelto, Jasper tiene una novia y es tan simpática solo la conozco poco pero es la niña indicada para mi Jasper, y Rosalie bueno ella también tiene un novio pero te diré aun no lo conozco solo se que mi nieta lo quiere se le ve en la mirada…

-Bueno pero no es de extrañarse el niño Jasper simpe ah estado rodeado de novias y la niña Rose pues ella es tan linda que no se me hace raro….

-Si yo diría lo mismos si no fuera por que estoy aquí con ellos y puedo ver en sus ojos, bueno Helen te agradezco mucho que me hicieras ese grande favor y ahora te dejo me imagino te desperté disculpa es que olvide el horario.

-No se preocupe Señora llame cuando necesite algo y ojal pronto la tengamos de visita

-Si ojala pronto…Feliz Navidad Helen un abrazo a tus hijos y a tu familia.

No lo creía Eleazar lo había olvidado no sabia si lo cuestionaría o no pero bueno mis niños no olvidaban a su madre, seria imposible para ellos.

-Abu estas llorando…

-No mi niña es solo esto que tiene mucho condimento esa Ana arruino esta ensalada con sus cosa modernas…

-Abuela yo prepare anoche esa ensalada así que dime que pasa…

-Solo recordaba a tu madre mi niña solo eso…

-Yo también la extraño mucho pero no creo que ella nos quisiera tristes, y ella no se olvida de nosotros te das cuenta de los maravilloso regalos que nos mandó….

-Por que lo dices mi niña por ese muchacho y la nueva novia de tu hermano.

-Si no lo crees Alice es lo que Jasper necesita y Emmett…

-Emmett es perfecto para ti mi niña un que me temo aun tendrán que luchar un poco por ese amor ….

-Si en seso coincido aun nos se como le voy a decir que sucedió hoy pero tengo que hacerlo, bueno veo que todo esta listo abuelita puedo irme a cambiar …

-Ok anda vamos yo te ayudo me muro por peinar eso lindos caireles…

-Abuelita pero no quieras ponerme un súper moño como cuando niña.

-Pero si te ves lindísima con tus moños.

-Abuelita por favor…

-Solo jugaba se que ya creciste pero anda vamos no me as mostrado que te pondrás…

-Preferí algo mas sobrio, no tan elegante como solíamos salir en la fiesta de Navidad en Australia, hoy solo cenaremos nosotros.

-Oh ya veo bueno pero es una falda linda y el color me agrada el verde olivo resalta muy bien en tu piel.

Usaría una falda con corte vertical verde olivo y una blusa de cuello alta que se ajustaba al perfección sobre mi silueta zapatillas negras con un tacón algo fino y alargado era algo sencillo el frio se había hecho mas extremo en los últimos días y cualquier cosa descubierta seria verdaderamente una locura si no planeara ver a Emmett me habría puesto unos jean y cualquier blusa pero bueno aun me preocupaba por impresionarlo aún que eso hoy pasaba a segundo plano no estaba muy segura de decirle lo acontecido pero bueno ya me había dado cuenta de que no decir la verdad salía muy, muy caro, mientras mi abuela me peinaba yo no dejaba de pensar en como explicar lo sucedido tenía la intención de pedir el consejo de Alice ella consocia bien a Emmett pero bueno después de todo lo que sucedió.

Mi abuela recién salía de mi alcoba cuando sonó el timbre, pero que hora era, busque mi reloj y valla sorpresa eran las 6:30 y empezaba a obscurecer al parecer Emmett había llegado muy temprano bueno si era el…

-Rosalie…

Mi abuela gritó desde abajo

-Te buscan hija

Termine de vestirme lo más rápido que pude pero me enrede con las medias en Australia en contadas ocasioné sutilizaba estas cosas pero aquí bueno me congelaría de lo contrario…

**EMMETT POV**

Utilice toda la mañana para escoger el regalo de Rose al principio no tenia idea de que podría regalarle pero después recordé que si algo resaltaba en su rostro , en segundo plano de su hermosura eran los pendientes que usaba la había visto un par de veces y las dos había hecho gala de unos pendientes muy lindos debían de gustarle los pendientes así que deje de complicarme y decidí regalarle una arracadas , después de mucho buscar encontré un par en plata con un diseño muy lindo seguro le gustarían y bueno no era algo muy costoso así no había problema de sentirse comprometida, bueno aunque me encontraba algo dudoso Rose era una niña muy hermosa y de paso su familia se veía de dinero… tal ves ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos mas ostentosos , pero creo que lo que importaba era el valor sentimental, yo lo único que quería de ella era un beso un beso lleno de amor y por que no algo de pasión aun recordaba ala perfección nuestro encuentro tan apasionado…

Cuando llegue casa de los Hale algo se me revolvió dentro del estomago vi el auto que había reparado y recordé las palabras de ese engreído…

_-Un caballero no dice algo así pero solo diré que dudo mucho haya una rubia mas hermosa que mi prometida…._

Rubia bueno Rosalie era rubia su hermano igual tal ves toda su familia era rubia y ella tenia una prima tía o algo así , aun así algo me puso en extremo tenso estaba a uno paso de rencontrarme con mi novia y pensar esas estupideces no era adecuado, subí los escalones y toque al timbre paso casi un minuto y nadie respondía me empezaba a extremar cada ves mas pero no quería causar un mala impresión presionando con el timbre , estaba a punto de volver a tocar cuando una mujer mayor pero que me imaginó fue muy hermosa abrió…

-Buenas tardes se encontrara Rose…

La señora me examino con rapidez y me puso muy nervioso pero cuando su mirada llego asta mi rostro tenia una sonrisa tan sincera que lo único que logre fue sonreír de la misma manera.

-Rosalie… te buscan hija…

-Perdón señora no me presente soy…

-Eres Emmett el novio d e mi nieta yo soy Marie, anda pasa en unos minutos baja bueno eso espero tienes que tenerle paciencia a mi niña a veces es algo entretenida pero bueno fuera de eso es un tesoro …

-No necesita decírmelo…

-Bueno entonces no creo que agá falta decirte que la cuides …

-No permitiría que nadie la dañara… puedo preguntarle algo…

-Si adelante mi niño…

-No la incomodo tal ves usted tenga que atender a su familia y a su invitados y yo aquí …

-Oh jajaja es curioso yo soy la invitada, y pues mi yerno esta en el hospital y mi nieto pues me imagino que en unos minutos llegara esta en casa de su novia…

-El padre de Rose esta mal…

-Oh claro que no un pequeño incidente, pero cosa de personas sin importancia solo que Eleazar es muy diplomático pero tu no te preocupes…

-Abuela puedes venir un momento…

Escuche que Rose gritaba desde arriba tendría algún problema o no me quería ver… y de nuevo esa sensación estaba en mi estomago otra ves cuando la abuelita de Rose me dijo que no había nadie mas en la casa no había ni primas ni tías ni nadie las únicas rubias eran mi Rose y su abuela Emmett deja de pensar estupideces.

-Hola … como me veo…

-Muy linda hermosísima.

Me tomo una vez mas desprevenido era muy extraño siempre que la veía me estremecía por completo, ella se acerco y me beso fue un muy dulce como si fuera una niña tan inocente por eso me enamore de esta mujer por que podía ser dulce y apasionada ala ves y cada beso de ella era como el primero que no dimos lleno de nerviosismo no podía pensar en mas estupideces solo en mi hermosísima novia si mi novia…

-Rose hija no quisiera importunarlos pero olvidamos comprar baguettes para la cena y iba a mandar Jasper pero no aparece podrían ir ustedes …

-Ah no te preocupes nosotros vamos, no te importa verdad…

-No lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado…

Rose tomo su abrigo y su bolso y nos dispusimos a salir, cuando ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso , me tomo de la mano y me miro de una forma tan tierna que me dejo desarmado por completo , tome su mano y al bese ellas sonrió una ves mas estando a su lado era como si nada mas existiera . cuando llegamos al Jeep y ella no quería que no separáramos nuestras manos estaban perfectamente entrelazadas, la acerque así mi para darle un beso después la tome de la cintura ay la subí ella tímidamente agradeció fuera como fuera en su faceta de mujer apasionada y fuerte o en la niña dulce que se dejaba consentir y proteger .

-Te extrañe mucho ayer …

-Si yo también pero tu me plantaste…

-Rose, princesa te dije por que,

Le explicaba mientras caminaba la lado del piloto y ese auto volvía a llamar mi atención , toda esa tención empezaba a preocuparme ,en ese momento fui victima de la idea mas aberrante que pude haber tenido, la prometida de ese tipo y mi Rose eran la misma Rubia .No quería cuestionar a Rose , me sentía como pocas veces, temeroso de escuchar algo no grato, pero por otro lado no podía vivir una mentira seria meticuloso y solo esperaba no arrepentirme cuando supiera lo que sucedía.

-Osito que tienes…

Ya se había dado cuenta que algo me sucedía , por un lado me sentía bien de que empezara a conocerme y conoce mis reacciones, pero me vasto un segundo para darme cuenta que yo la conocía de igual mera y su semblante tenia algo, pro lo regular ella hablaba mucho y en esta ocasión estaba tan callada .

-Nada princesa es solo que el Auto que esta fuera de tu casa deja sin habla…

-¿Cuál Auto?

Su tono era dudoso tratando de restarle importancia… me sentía como en esas caricaturas donde de un lado aparece el diablito y del otro un ángel , el diablo me decía sigue…pero una mejor descripción seria mi corazón decía ya no quiero saber mas deja las cosas así, y del otro lado la razón que insistía en saber la verdad.

-Rose por Dios no me dirás que no lo notaste es un Ferrari.

-Ah ese Auto.

-Si Rose el de la pintura impecable con esos trazos únicos…Sabes de quien es Rose creí que Jasper no tenia Auto..

-Pues no, no es de Jasper es de… no vale la pena , no se ni por que lo tiene ni siquiera sabe usarlo..

-Y tu si princesa.

-Bueno no me gusta alardear pero yo lo modifique y la pintura es obra mía…

Fue como si un balde de agua helada callera sobre mi y mi mente corría al taller cada palabra hiso eco en mi cabeza…

_-No lo creo que el adjetivo correcto será impresionada, se lo mostrare a mi prometida ella sabe mucho de estas cosas. De hecho el diseño de la pintura es obra de ella…_

_-Valla hiso en estupendo trabajo, y ella es igual de linda que la pintura,…_

-Emmett que sucede me asustas te sientes bien quieres que regresemos..

-No Rosalie , no es nada es mas ya llegamos quieres que te acompañe o vas tu sola…

-Voy sola….

Su tono era frio seguramente ya había notado todo trataba de no ser duro pero como no serlo me había engañado estaba comprometida y seguramente su prometido era el que estaba en el hospital y ella aquí conmigo podía alguien ser tan despiadado, y lo peor no se le veía el menor atisbo de confesar su mentira, le daría la oportunidad de explicar las cosas así tal ves entendería el por que de este juego cruel …

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando escuché su voz y sonó tan vago como si estuviera en otro lugar, el corazón me dolió de una forma indescriptible tenia que decir todo pero por donde empezar trate de hacer las compras lo mas rápido y así lo logre cuando me volví al Jeep logre ver a un Emmett que golpeaba el volante me sentí por un momento temerosa pero no podía demorar mas la verdad.

-Emmett me ayudas a subir

-Ah si…

Me tomo la mano eh intento impulsarme sin mucho cuidado estaba a punto de tocar el asiento cuando y jalón me devolvió al suelo…

-Rosalie quieres decir algo más…

-Como que, mejor dime que te pasa…

-Rose… Rose… por que no solo me dices la verdad…

De que manera se había enterado, no lo entendía pero lo que mas había temido estaba sucediendo su mirada era algo entremezclado entre decepción y dolor y por lo bajo podía percatarme de algo de ira, me tomo la barbilla y me obligo a verlo a los ojo.

-Emmett…

Me arroje eh intente buscar consuelo en su pecho mis ojos estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero su reacción fue automática su pecho se tenso y cerro de manera contundente el dio un paso atrás.

-Tu no tienes nada que decir, yo hablare escucha y nos ahorraremos algo de tiempo…Ayer conocía a tu prometido…

-Emmett por favor…

Solo puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me hiso callar

-Yo repare ese auto ese auto fue el motivo de no verte ayer… yo lo repare … al parecer alguien quería impresionar a su prometida pero no creí que fuera las miam persona pero ahora con lo que has dicho todo es tan claro… solo quiero saber por que Rose por que jugar de esa manera…

-Emmett yo no jugué tenia que decirte algo pero no me atrevía ….

-Si ya me imagino que difícil debe de ser decirle a tu "novio" que no es el único …

-No Emmett nada es lo que parece yo no quiero a Robert el no es nada para mi…

-Robert, te comprometes con alguien que no quieres… para por favor Rosalie, y dime quería divertirte un poco antes de casarte con alguien que no quieres …

-Emmett, no me digas eso por favor me ofendes …

-No Rosalie tu ofende mi inteligencia si crees que creeré que tu prometido no te importa vamos es lógico el es un niño rico como tu que no les importa nada ni nadie…

-Emmett déjame explicarte si solo déjame hablar si después de escuchar sigues pensando igual yo entenderé pero déjame hablar…

Ahora yo buscaba su ojo para de alguna manera el pudiera ver que decía la verdad, el se quedo callado esperando mi explicación y yo tuve que empezar todo desde el principio…

-Robert era amigo mío en Australia , y poco antes de venir aquí yo accedí a ser su novia pero solo quería a Robert como mi amigo , no tratare de justificarme pero después de lo de mi madre el era el único en quien encontraba consuelo pero yo no lo amaba …cuando llegamos yo seguí hablando con el pero nunca fui capas de sentir algo por el, mi error fue no lastimarlo y no decirle las cosas que sentía, en un momento el decidió venir y desde ese momento eh hecho asta lo imposible para evitarlo pero yo no contaba que jugaría algo sucio, el busco a mi padre, el se acerco a Alice y bueno dijo cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, pero el hecho es que yo no tengo nada con el Emmett de verdad lo siento yo no quería lastimar a nadie ni a ti ni a el por que antes de todo lo que ah sucedido aquí el era como mi otro hermano no quería lastimarlo pero no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada , pero te juro que todo lo que te eh dicho y ah pasado para mi ah sido sincero es lo único que te puedo jurar…

-Te llevo a tu casa si …

Mas tranquilo me subió al jeep y condujo en silencio asta mi casa yo no quise forzar nada lo que pasara ahora me lo tenia merecido por mucho que me doliera iba a prender ala mala y mi silencio me costaría muy caro, cuando llegamos no pude mas con la incertidumbre. Me hacer que y busque su mano.. la tome con la mayos sutilice que me era posible pero me lastimaba el hecho de que el no respondiera a mi contacto…

-Emmett se que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada pero por favor dime que piensas..

-Rosalie mira en estos días eh llegado a sentir algo por ti y quiero creer que tu también , es por eso que aun estoy aquí, pero también creo que entiendes que lo que acabo de escuchar no es fácil, necesito pensar muchas cosas Rosalie , me resulta difícil no pensar en el hecho de que me mentiste bueno tal ves no me mentiste pero me ocultaste algo , por favor lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora es darnos algo de tiempo si..

-Si te entiendo, y perdóname por todo esto nunca quise que fuera así, creo que es hora de que entre…

-Rose espera creo que no es el mejor momento pero toma…

Me tendió una pequeña caja era un regalo el me daba un regalo de navidad yo le iba a regalar una pequeña trata y una tarjeta ambas las había hecho yo misma…

-Yo también te tengo algo, pero entenderé si no lo quieres…

-Creo que no habrá problema ambos habíamos planeado algo diferente pero bueno tengo que confesar que me encantan los obsequios…

Logre bajarme solita del jeep aun no sabia como lo había logrado el día que nos conocimos pero si que era alto, regrese ala casa estaba en verdad estaba algo asustada aun no sabia lo que pasaría , no sabia si Emmett seria capas de perdonarme.

**EMMETT POV**

No sabia que pensar no quería alejarme de ella pero era algo difícil, la duda siempre estaría ella había mentido, era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza lo mejor seria no decir mas por ahora el tiempo me ayudaría a calmar mi cabeza.

-Emmett….

Lo que faltaba el hermano de Rose solo faltaba que quisiera pelear otra ves…

-Mira Jasper no tengo interés en pelear de verdad…

-No yo tampoco eh cubierto mi cuota de golpes por hoy…

-Eso seria una buena broma en otra circunstancia…

-Así que ya te lo dijo….

-Me imagino que tu lo sabias verdad…

-Si, puedo decir algo a favor de mi hermana…

-Preferiría que no ya tengo mucho en que pensar..

-Pero te lo voy a decir de todos modos..mira Rose puede ser muy fuerte en algunas cosas pero es titubeante en otra no le gusta lastimar al personas y eso por lo regular le traer problemas, per te lo digo yo que la conozco ah el imbécil de Robert nunca lo ah visto de la forma en la que te ve a ti, y hace mucho que no sonreía como lo ah hecho estos días, así que por favor piensa muy bien lo que pasara pero si por otro lado ya no ves ningún remedio termina con todo lo antes posible por que yo ya siento que lo que sucede ahora le esta doliendo pero preferible un corte ala yugular que una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Valla que eres sádico, pero gracias por lo dicho, bueno cuando por fin somos amigos y mira lo que pasa…

-Cierto la verdad al lado de … tu sabes , me quedo contigo..

-Que consuelo… y dime quien fue la victima del día de hoy por eso de tu cuota de golpes…

-Ah eso, mandamos al hospital al imbécil de tu rival…

-Que , a ver como que mandamos tu y cuantos mas ….

-Eso es lo mas gracioso lo hicimos entre mi hermana y yo, así que si te quedas es con la advertencia de que Rose es algo violenta…

-Ok ya que abriste la boca ahora explica todo …

-Simple ,el hablo mal de mi hermana me metió en un lio bien grande con Alice y luego se atrevió anegarlo Rose no lo soporto mas y se le fue encima a golpes claro esta , al principio no le hacia el mayor daño pero en su camino se cruzo un florero mismo que le estrello en la cabeza y el pobre imbécil quedo noqueado… y bueno mejor me voy mi hermana viene ya …

-Como lo sabes … no la veo..

-Cosas de gemelos,

-Feliz navidad..

-Tu igual, y paso lo que pase hoy disfruta el día es Navidad y quien sabe tal ves mañana Santa nos traiga algo…

-Jasper ok todo iba bien asta tu ultimo comentario…

-Si lo se fue uno cometario tipo Rosalie si te quedas podrás ver lo efusiva que es para festejar cualquier clase de fiesta…

Se dio la vuelta y justamente cuando el se giraba Rose salía de la casa eso me daba miedo que tenia un chip de sincronía o algo así…

-Toma , no es algo comprado es algo que hice yo creo que cuenta mas la intención aun que… no lo creas eres muy importante para mi.

Su mirada decía tantas cosas de verdad sonaba muy sincera.

-Tu también lo eres para mi, creo que mejor me voy si…

-Si Emmett te puedo llamar.

-Rose dejemos que las coas se aclaren para los dos yo te busco si…

-Si, creo que esta bien.

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo yo no sabía que hacer ella me beso en la mejilla y susurro a mi oído

-Gracias Emmett me has hecho feliz de una forma única… no quisiera que fuera una despedida pero tenia que decirte que de verdad conocerte es lo mejor que me ah sucedido en mucho tiempo…

-Curioso tu también lo eres para mi , dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar y si esto es todo pues quedémonos con lo bueno…

-Como desearía de verdad olvidar y borrar esto.

La aleje de mi y le di un beso en la frente ….

Sentí como empezaba a tensarse y después vi sus hermosos ojos con las lagrimas a punto de caer, ella sonrió y se fue, acaso esto había sido todo para nosotros , seria capas de perdonar y de creer todo lo que me dijo …

**Lo se me tarde pero estoy malita mi garganta me duele mucho y me siento cansada, pero aquí esta espero que les guste y si no háganmelo saber es algo triste el final pero bueno si esto sigue así se termina la historia así que digan si quieren reconciliación o ya lo dejamos en un corto amor…**


	19. Por que se burlan de mi

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen perteneces a S. Meyer **

**Capitulo 17**

"**POR QUE SE BURLAN DE MI"**

**JASPER POV**

La navidad paso sin mucha pena ni gloria mi padre, llego con el traidor todavía un poco mal herido Rose muy a su pesar tuvo que acomodarlo en el curto de huéspedes y subirle la cena cuando lo hiso subí tras ella no quería que le causara mas daño y mientras Rose entraba no pude evitar pegar la oreja ala puerta si ya se que es de mal gusto pero necesitaba saber que hablaban o si es que hablaban…

_Flash back_

_-Rose discúlpame nunca fue mi intención que las cosas fuera así entiéndeme no quería perderte, entiéndeme si tu amaras ah alguien como yo a ti harías asta lo imposible para estar a su lado…_

_-No Robert yo me porte así amo a alguien y ahora no se si lo voy a perder , yo no quería lastimarte , por que te quería como un amigo pero creo que no valió la pena…_

_-Eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas, por que Rosalie por que lo amas ah el y no a mi…._

_-No lo se tal ves por que en el corazón no se manda, aun que ahora no se si pueda perdonarme.._

_-Valla que afortunado, debe de ser ese tipo, tiene tu corazón seria un idiota si no te perdona…_

_-No Robert la idiota fui yo por no decirles a Emmett la verdad desde el principio, pero ahora bueno creo que el destino dirá …._

El imbécil de Robert se portaba bien tenia tres posibilidades ante esta actitud la primera el golpe fue tan fuerte que le había afectado el cerebro, la segunda era una nueva estrategia para enredar todo de nuevo y la ultima en verdad era el buen amigo de Rose de nuevo…

_-Rose podrías traerme mi celular necesito hacer unos arreglos para volver mañana mismo Australia no tengo mas que hace aquí._

_-Si esta bien…_

_Minutos después _

_-Aquí esta Robert…_

_-Gracias…_

Mi hermana salió de la habitación y yo regresa a escuchar que hablaba no esperaría otra mala jugada de este tipo…

_-Bueno quien habla deseo hablar con Emmett McCarty… pero disculpe podría darme su numero personal de verdad que es una emergencia… ok déjeme anotar…perfecto lo tengo muchas gracias por su ayuda…_

_-Bueno Emmett , habla Robert Eales… mira tranquilo se que no eh sido la mejor persona estos días pero quería hacerte un favor ….. solo escucha… Rosalie no siente absolutamente nada por mi , y también mentí al decir que era mi prometida ella nunca ah sentido nada por mi que no se el cariño que se siente por un amigo …y ahora no digas nada ya es muy difícil aceptar algo así… una cosa mas podría recoger el auto y entregarlo en casa de los Cullen me imagino conoces ala familia Cullen si no dejare la dirección en casa de los Hale … gracias por escuchar…._

_-Bueno señorita necesito un boleto para Sydney…. Si señorita para mañana mismo… no, no me importa cuantas escala tenga que hacer si señorita le proporciono mi numero de tarjeta gracias …. Ok mañana alas 7:am perfecto si ya se dos horas antes para documentar…_

Y así fue como todo sucedió Robert salió temprano sin nada mas que decir y en un acto inverosímil trato de remediar todo, hablo con Emmett y le dejo el Auto a Alice para la caridad y así como entro así se fue valla tal ves todo lo hiso por el amor que sentía por mi hermana tal ves yo habría hecho lo mismo por Ali, y ahora mi padre conducía de noche rumbo a Toronto podíamos a ver tomado un avión pero mi padre se negó así que manejamos mientras mi hermana dormía y sollozaba entre sueños por Emmett, no había querido hablar con nadie sobre lo sucedido pero yo sabía lo que tenia… mi abuela la consolaba acariciando su cabello mientras que yo argumentaba con mi padre que Rose se sentía mal del estomago no necesitábamos que todos se enterasen de la verdad, así paso toda la el viaje cuando llegamos a Toronto nos acomodamos en la casa que habíamos alquilado mis cosas y las de Rose se quedaron en la misma habitación mi hermana enseguida se recostó en la cama y se envolvió en su pequeño cobertor verla así me ponía muy mal me recosté a su lado y dormimos el resto del día…

**EMMETT POV**

Todo era muy extraño la llamada seria una trampa o que bueno lo único que hacia era esperar ah llegar la noche eh ir a recoger el auto no sabia por que tenia que llevarlo a casa de los Cullen pero yo lo haría Alice tal ves me explicaría todo si es que como ya me lo imaginaba esto no era una trampa…

Salí cuando aun era de día y estuve tentado en tomar un taxi pero después decidí caminar cuando me aproximaba vi como una camioneta se alejaba de Casa de los Hale iba cargada de maletas , ahora lo recordaba Rose y su familia se iban de vacaciones a Toronto…

Cuando llegué fui a tocar la puerta pero nadie abrió tal ves todo era una trampa pero no había mas remedio todo lo que había en mi cabeza me hiso desplomarme me senté sobre la acera a un lado del Ferrari ver la pintura me hacia recordar todo… aun Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando un joven me toco por el hombro

-señor Emmett

Señor esto me daba risa era una única llave la que colgaba de su mano y depósito en mi mano y después se saco un papel de la bolsa.

_Emmett una ves mas me disculpa por todas los problemas que cause , por favor cuida a Rose ella te quiere de verdad , por mucho que me duela eso no tengo mas que admitirlo su corazón no me pertenece…._

_Robert _

Esto si que me tenia algo extrañado todo lo que Rose había dicho era cierto me moría por volver a escuchar su voz pero lo mejor era de verdad que ambos nos calmáramos y buenob ahora ella estaba de viaje esperaría que regresara para hablar con ella…

Tome el auto y conduje asta casa de los Cullen, y fue cuando me cuestione quien abría comprado semejante auto Alice no lo creo le gustaba la velocidad pero su padre no la dejaría, luego bueno el Doc. no creo compra algo así de ostentoso , lo mas seguro y pensándolo es que fuera de Edward seguramente el lo había comprado…

Llegue y la primera en salir fue Alice como siempre me abrazo como si tuviéramos un siglo de no vernos…

-Emmett feliz navidad hermano te….

-Alice me voy a poner celoso, no le digas así bueno no cuando yo este, Emmett hermano como as estado y ese auto, no me digas cambiaste el Jeep…

-No yo pensé que era tuyo….

Ambos volteamos y vimos a Alice buscando en la guantera …ella al parecer no estaba extrañada…

-Alice de quien es el auto?

-Pues mío , o de papá o tal ves de ustedes o no se de cualquiera que me compre un boleto para mi rifa…Papá, ven por favor …..

-Que pasa Alice..

-Mira papá no es genial Robert lo dono para la clínica y yo organizare la mejor fiesta de caridad es genial , oh voy por Bella necesitaremos ir de compras…Bella, Bella , Bella

-Edward pobre de tu esposa Alice se ah vuelto loca y bueno mejor salimos de su camino…

-Tienes toda la razón ven te invito una cerveza, y sirve que me cuentas que te pasa…

-Hermano, me conoces ….

Edward era como el hermano que no tenia y viceversa ahora el se había ido a estudiar fuera a pesar de eso nuestra amistad permanecía intacta, llegamos asta la sala de juegos de los Cullen estar hay me traía tantos recuerdos ahora todo era diferentes no era como cuando éramos unos adolecentes carentes de experiencia y tomábamos cerveza a escondidas de Esme, todo había cambiado desde nuestros años de colegio Edward hacia un año que se había enamorado y casado con Bella recuerdo como la molestaba y ah el también y ahora yo había encontrado el amor…

-Emmett jugaras o juego yo solo..

-Si lo siento, es que Rose no me deja pensar…

-Rose quien diablos es Rose tu ultima conquista que no accede a acostarse contigo …

-No Edward Rose es diferente la quiero de verdad la quiero …

-Para , para como Emmett McCarty enamorado jajajajaja creí que no viviría para ver tal cosas pero bueno si eso es todo cual es el problema.

-Pues es complicado…

-Tenemos tiempo Alice mantendrá a Bella ocupada todo el día así que aquí estoy para escuchar…

-Ok mira la conocí…..

Platique toda la historia desde que la vi asta aquel beso sobre su frente y cuando termine de recitar la cara de Edward estaba desencajada …

-Hermano y que tienes que pensar ella te quiere y tu a ella no le des mas vuelta si ok te oculto algo pero no te engaño además mira que a ver pelado por ti ….

-Ella no peleo por mi..

-No pues eso es lo que parece eso mandar al hospital a su ex,

-No solo fue ella también su hermano….

-Como como el hermano acaso no es el novio de mi hermanita….

-Si es el mismo…

-Emmett como permitiste que Ali saliera con un tipo así tu la ibas a cuidar en mi ausencia…

-Eh tranquilo Jasper es así pero solo lo hace para proteger a su hermana es algo celoso con Rose y bueno me imagino que también ahora con Alice debería de ver a tu hermana cuando esta junto ah el, revolotea como mariposa bueno ella siempre revolotea alrededor de todo pero ah el no lo deja de ver créeme en mejores manos no podría estar…

-A ver, a ver como que manos si ese Jasper es igual que su hermana, eso de las manos no me gusto …

-Hey , Edward que onda con tu cometario Rose es mi Rose así que respeto …

-Ah no ahora vasa pagar todas las bromas que le jugabas a Bella…

-Si pero bueno eso fue antes ahora ya hemos crecido y pues …

-Nada nada mejor llámala.

Me extendió el teléfono y marque pero lo único que escuche fue una grabadora el numero estaba fuera del área de servicio que acaso se habían ido al fin del mundo…

-Ya sabes como es la telefonía móvil tal ves mas tarde

-Ssi eso espero…

Pace todo el día en casa de los Cullen con Edward, ya lo había decidido me daría otra oportunidad con Rose.

**JASPER POV**

Me desperté al alrededor de las 8:pm y Rose seguía dormida valla vacaciones me la pasaría encerrado consolando a mi hermana al menos que Emmett hiciera algo que la sacara de su depresión, tenia bastante hambre pero a pesar de ello llame primero a Alice.

-Ali , corazón como estas…

-Bien Jazzi estoy de compras voy hacer una fiesta, hay podrías regañar a Bella se niega a comprar mas cosas quiere que nos vallamos antes de que nos quedemos atrapadas en el centro comercial, es una exagerada , y dime Jazzi querido por que me llamas asta ahora eh …

-Ali corazón lo siento pero dime quien es Bella … y por que estas fuera de tu casa y de quien es la fiesta que organizas

-Ah Bella es mi cuñada la esposa de mi hermano, la fiesta es para rifar el Ferrari y pues no es tarde …

-Ali regresa a casa o me angustiaras si por favor, y perdón por no llamarte pero es que mi hermana se siente un poco mal y no eh podido despegarme de ella de hecho ahora aun esta dormida no quiere salir de la cama…

-Querido ah no sabes cuanto me apena pero bueno vas a ver que las cosas van a cambiar Emmett esta con mi hermano y seguro el lo aconsejara bien.. confiemos en que todo se arreglara.

-si yo también lo espero no sabes que mal me siento en verla así, te dejo, si corazón, voy a comprar algo de comer a ver si Rose quiere me preocupa que no quiera nada no creí que la pusiera tan mal esto …

-Vaya creo que en verdad quiere a Emmett …

-Si mas de lo que creíamos, te quiero corazón y por favor ya regresa a tu casa …

-Yo también te quiero te mandos muchos besos…

-Y yo a ti corazón te vuelvo a llamar mañana si …

Regrese al habitación y Rose seguía en la cama me acerque y vi que había despertado pero no se movía

-Rose vamos por algo de comer si …

-No tengo hambre …

-Rose te vas a enfermar no puedes seguir así me preocupas hermanita…

-No te preocupe solo no tengo ganas de salir..

-Me vas a dejar solito comiendo no eso no se vale anda vamos …

-Ve con la abuela

-Rose mi padre y la abuela nos dejaron están arreglando algunos negocios y pues no quiero cenar solo…

-No quiero salir, mira Jasper me veo fatal…

-Solo es cuestión de que te pasees el cepillo por la cabeza y dejes de llorar…

-Jasper ..

-Anda muévete…

Me acerque a mi hermana y comencé a peinarla tenia que darle un empujón … hice lo mejor que pude con su cabello y bueno la coleta no le quedo tan chueca …

-Jasper mira que me hiciste anda préstame el cepillo

Rose se peino y se cambio en 10 minutos estábamos fuera de la casa buscando un sitio en donde cenar, afortunadamente encontramos una pizzería y después de pedir mucha pero mucha comida 3 pizzas dos ordenes de pasta diferente una orden de _**lasagna**_ , unos canelones y un pastel de queso , bueno llevaríamos mucha comida a casa no quería que Rose hiciera eso pero tampoco quería contradecirla ella probo de todos los platos después de una hora no pudimos mas y pedimos lo pusieran para llevar habíamos pedido comida para 10 y eramos solo dos por muy hambriento que estuviera , sobro mucha comida, caminamos de regreso mientras Rose seguía comido su pastel de queso se veía mas tranquila..

**ALICE POV**

Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 9:00 Bella quejándose como siempre hay ya extrañaba a Rose ella no ponía peros para comprar, mas le valía a Emmett reconciliarse ella lo quería..

-Edward ayuda por favor aleja a tu hermana de mi….

-Ali que le haces a Bella….

-Nada mama es una aguafiestas no le gusta nada hay yo no se que tiene en la cabeza si no fuera pro que es una excelente "Barbie Bella" no la llevaría.

-Ali , hija recuerda que la personas no son juguetes para que los vistas y de vistas ….

-No Alice el único que puede jugar así con Bella es Edward…jajajajaja

-Emmett podrías respetar a mi esposa …

-Jajaja no me digas que no aprovecharon su la luna de miel …

-Bueno no discutiré los detalles de nuestra luna de miel frente a mi madre , y tampoco contigo por que bueno estas técnicamente solo ….

-Edward eso fue un golpe bajo…

-Emmett aun no llamas a Rose , Jasper me dijo que ella esta muy mal y no quiere salir de la cama ni comer ni hacer nada la verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella

Ok exagere pero tenia que ayudar ala reconciliación…

-Tu hablaste con Jasper.

-SI el me llamo pero no se por que yo no lo puedo llamar es raro…

-Si te llama de nuevo le puedes pedir que me llame por favor Alice necesito hablar con Rose …

-Rose quien es Rose la nueva conquista de Emmett o por que hablan tanto de ella…

-No mi amor Rose es el amor de Emmett , aun que tal ves ella no lo quiera mucho lo tiene en abstinencia

-Edward deja de hablar de mi vida sexual … o que lo haces por que tu aun que ya casado no hace nada ..

-Emmett eres un idiota ….

-Bella no te desquites conmigo yo se que tienes mucha energía contenida pero eso es culpa de Edward que no te satisface jajaja

-Ya solucionaremos eso , pero Emmett no creo lo solucione pronto su Rose esta lejos, lejos , o dime Emmett acaso estarás pensando en sexo telefónico , ah no tampoco puedes que no hay línea jajaja

-Cállate aun que no suena mal lo de sexo telefónico… que pensara Rose ,

-Emmett tenis que sacar tu lado mas tonto… ahora si Yo creo que cuando Rose se de cuenta de cómo eres te engaña de verdad …

-Si Emmett seguro te pinta el cuerno jajaja

-Si lo va engañar con un niño bueno que no solo piense en sexo…

-Ya vasta no es nada gracioso sus cometarios no saben diferencias entre una broma sana y otra cruel ..

-Niños los estoy escuchando no les da vergüenza hablar de eso frente a su madre .

-Perdón Esme

Dijeron Bella y Emmett para disculparse mientras que yo y Ed.

-Mamá tu siempre nos as enseñado a que veamos las cosas de forma natural …

Charlamos un poco mas asta que Emmett decidió irse as u casa Edward lo llevo , pero me tranquilizaba que ya estaba decidido a perdonarla ,cundo Jazz me llamara le daría el mensaje para su hermana.

**ROSALIE POV**

Tenia que levantarme y seguir no podía arruinarla las vacaciones de Jazz pero no podía ese beso en la frente había sido como si me hubiera cortado con una navaja sin filo doloroso pero no me había matado me había dejado aquí convaleciendo , quería llamarlo quería suplicar me perdonara pero no quería presionarlo tenia que dejarlo pensar aún que eso me matara tenia que calmarme por el bien de mi hermano sabía que esto le afectaba tanto como a mi era en momentos como este en que deseaba que la concesión que había entre nosotros, fuera como todos decían una ridiculez, pero era mas real que cualquier cosas que se pudiese tocar … el primer paso fue salir a cenar con mi hermano y mañana accedería hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera…

**Después de un exhaustivo conteo de votos jajaja dos **** la votación a favor de la reconciliación gano 1 y 1/2 , a 1/2 ,el voto de Marlen lo partí ala mitad por que estaba indecisa si alguien mas lee deje Review aun que de verdad con mis dos Reviews soy feliz pero podía ser mas feliz…. Y que como dije si ah alguien le gusta también dígalo… **


	20. vacaciones e invitaciones

**JASPER POV**

Llevábamos todo el día de compras y Rose parecías zombi hay esto me empezaba a angustiar, de verdad que no podría seguir así en la mañana intente llamar a Alice pero nada de nada mi teléfono estaba muerto y el del la casa también maldición estaba en una de las ciudades mas importantes de Canadá y no tenia servicio telefónico esto era el colmo, así que seguimos caminando entre las muchas tiendas de moda y ni eso animaba a mi hermana estaba a punto de zangolotearla un poco a ver si así reaccionaba cuando sin mas vio un restaurante tipo buffet.

-Vamos a cenar si….

-Creí que no ibas a comer hoy tampoco…

-Tengo que hacerlo soy humana o no…

-En teoría si pero mírate

La gire y la hice verse en el cristal era una mujer muy diferente que usaba un abrigo tejido unos jean simples y unos enorme lentes que le cubrían los ojos, era una imagen deprimente y ella misma lo noto era demasiado…

Su primer reacción fue fulminarme con la mirada y después me hiso gestos con la nariz como si estuviera apunto de soltar un ladrido si ya se no es nada cortes hablar así de mi hermana pero era como percibía su reacción... Cuando termino de hacer el puchero me jalo y me dijo …

-Eso no me quita el hambre así que mejor entramos si….

-Ok que te pareces si fijes ser vagabunda y yo soy noble y bondadoso y te invito comer

-Jasper eres un tonto si vuelves a decir eso te voy a acusar con…

-Con papá yo le digo que gastaste mucho dinero…

-No te voy a acusar con mi abuelita así que mejor discúlpate…

-Esta bien perdón, mejor entramos a cenar que te parece…

Al entrada solo basto con que sonriera para que un mesero se acercara a ofrecernos su ayuda , pero era un buffet así que lo más que podía ayudar era en dar una reseña de lo que se servía… Rose se levanto tomo un plato y se sirvió varias cosas yo imite su acción e igual me serví varias cosas comimos despacio y bromeamos un poco….

-Oye Rose y que vas hacer sin tu compinche ahora que regresemos ala escuela,

-Como que, que voy hacer…

-No me contestes ya lo se ahora si vas a estudiar jajajajaja.

-Jasper, Grase y yo si estudiábamos.

-Si me encantaba su forma de estudiar toda ala noche y claro acompañadas de esos cocteles suyos ….

-Tonto, lo dices pro envidioso tu no tenias un amigo así…

-Imagínate, que dos mujeres se encierren en un cuarto deja cosas que pensar de manera perversa, pero que dos hombre hagan algo así no es lo mas…

-Si si ya lo se , con tu permiso yo voy ala baño así que elige el postre si hermanito …

Rose se levante y se dirigió al baño y yo a escoger el postre…

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando entre y me vi en el espejo no podía creer que esa fuera yo rebusque en mi bolsa y encontré un delineador de ojos y mascara para pestañas y un bálsamo para los labios bueno seria suficiente me recogí el cabello en una coleta y guarde los lentes empecé a maquillar mis ojos y bueno no fue difícil era lo que mas adoraba en mi rostro y no por el color claro en ellos si no por la forma eran realmente hermosos cuando termine creí que había un prendedor en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón , pero me equivoque era mi celular no recordaba a verlo cargado aquí no había señal era algo que me traumaba por que no podía llamar a Grace mi mejor amiga escucharla me habría ayudado mucho en estos días pero lo primero note al sacarlo fueron los pequeños anillos que parecían arracadas, arracadas como las que me había regalado Emmett, no pude mas tenía que escucharlo , no el había dicho tiempo al tiempo yo tenia que respetar eso así que lo tome con la esperanza de tener señal y marque el numero de Grace, diablos no había señal bueno que mas daba lo hice marque el numero de Emmett….. Mientras marcaba cosa de un segundo suplicaba por que tuviera señal…

Sonaba el teléfono sonaba había línea o Dios esto debía de ser una señal y hay dentro del baño no dude y seguía con esto …

-Bueno… bueno …

Era la voz de una mujer que ,Emmett me había cambiado no si era si quería saberlo así que no dude mas y hable …

-Quien habla …

-Kary, con quien quieres hablar…

-Con Emmett por favor

-Mi voz era hostil y fría quien diablos había contestado….

-Emmett te llaman….hermano que te hablan…

Gracias al cielo era su hermana , menos mal…

-Por que contestan mi celular cuantas veces les eh dicho que no lo hagan …

Escuchar su voz era maravilloso no sabia pero estaba tan feliz de escuchar su voz…

-Bueno…

-Emmett por favor no cuelgues soy yo Rose… yo se que dijiste que no querías que te llamara pero ….

-Te extraño mucho Rose princesa no se como pude dudar de ti…. Te quiero princesa no podría vivir sin ti….

-Emmett de verdad lo dices enserio,

-Si princesa quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, que dices ….

-Gracias Emmett gracias por perdonarme no sabes que feliz estoy …

-Princesa por favor prométeme que te vas cuidar y ahora diem cuando….

Teléfono muerto se terminaba mi buena suerte la línea muerta otra ves ,pero valía la pena después de todo Emmett me había perdonado, era lo que quería escuchar acomode mi abrigo mi cabello por ultima ves y salí del pequeño baño y huy que pena había varia mujeres esperando ….( nota: el restaurante era uno de eso pequeños y acogedores que son muy familiares y los baños son como los que tenemos en casa)

Regrese ala mesa y cuando Jasper me vio puso cara de gato si de gato cuando los gato meten los bigotes al leche y sabor de esta no les agrada…

-Que…

-Nada es solo que no recordaba como era tu cara tras eso horribles lentes y los cabellos cubriéndote el rostro jajaja

-Solo fue un par de días …

-Si pero me tenia aterrado no sabía asta donde te ibas a dejar caer..

-Pero bueno creo que ya fue suficiente de eso y pues ahora hay que disfrutar nuestras vacaciones…

-Si y que mas dime que hiciste por que te tardaste tanto en el baño.

Mi hermano empezó a ver a su alrededor algo había que me hacia cambiar era algo que seguramente pasaba, pero no era nada en el lugar había sido mi corta llamada lo que me hacia tan feliz .

-Nada, y el postre …

-Ah me lo comí es que te tardaste y escogí helado y se iba a derretir y por que desperdiciar…

-Ok ,nos vamos tengo que encontrar una confitería necesito chocolates

-Hablas enserio…

-Si hay que festejar….

-Ok en que momento te volviste loca hace 5 minutos te querías morir, y ahora Rose dime de verdad no tienes por que fingir tanto te entiendo y vamos a superarlo poco a poco la negación no nos ayudara , sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo tranquila no tienes por que ponerte así no tienes que fingir felicidad de verdad Rose ven anda si quieres llorar yo te consuelo ….

El tono de Jasper era idéntico al que usan los psicólogos y terapeutas en verdad me creía loca jajajajaja ….

-Ose estoy bien de verdad me siento muy bien quiero chocolate un helado de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y cubierta de chocolate….

-ok aun que estés bien no crees que es mucho chocolate no vas a dormir ….

-Si no me importa anda compláceme si después de esto no vas a tener que soportarme cuando regresemos eso ya será trabajo de Emmett .

-Que de Emmett hablaron conseguiste hablar con el como lo hiciste mi teléfono esta muerto…

-Pues cosa de suerte hable con el 5 minutos y después se murió pero fue suficiente para que me dijera que me perdonaba y que me extrañaba por eso por eso tenemos que festejar…

-Gracias Dios mío

Jasper veía hacia el techo del establecimiento y movía las manos en señal de agradecimiento jajaja salimos y fuimos por mi helado y como mi hermano predijo no dormimos en toda la noche se me ocurrieron varias brillantes ideas entre ellas quería que Grace pasara una temporada con nosotros y que conociera a Ali ,las tres saldríamos de compras y festejaríamos el cumple de Grace y bueno también extrañaba sus regaños y cuando peleábamos ,era como mi hermana y aun que también me encariñaba con Alice ella era harina de otro costal ella era mi cuñada.

Compartí todos mis planes a Jasper y cada unos lo aterraba más y más. Imaginar alas tres juntas al parecer lo asustaba y mucho, pero que tanto podíamos hacer, con Grace nunca me metí en problemas bueno nunca fueron problemas muy grandes, bueno ok eran grandes pero siempre tenían remedio…

Flash back

_-Señoritas por que no esta en su clase… y que forma es esa de portar el uniforme._

_-Disculpe madre, pero Grace fue a orar ala capilla por su tía abuela esta tan enferma y yo la acompañe es mas fácil que Dios escuche las plegarias de dos que de una sola alma…_

_-Eso es cierto señorita , por que no lo dijo antes hoy mismo pediré a los profesores que oren por su abuela al inicio de cada clase, pero volviendo al uniforme explíquense …._

_-Madre es que bueno estando en la capilla me imagino las madres empezaron a cocinar y el calor se encerró en la capilla y pues tuvimos que adaptar un poco el uniforme , aun que entenderé que nos quiera castigar , pero aun que nos castigue no suspenda las oraciones por la pobre tía abuela de Grace…_

_-Niñas todo lo hicieron por orar si es así como podre castigarla por querer estar cerca de nuestro señor , bueno pueden retirarse…_

_Valla mentira arderíamos en el infierno por algo así la verdad es que el colegio donde estudiábamos era exclusivo de señoritas y de paso era administrado por las monjas era algo horrible pero cerca estaba el colegio de Jasper de varones y hoy tenían entrenamiento de natación (la natación es el deporte oficial de Australia) y no podíamos perdernos eso así que salimos a hurtadillas por la puerta del convento, recuerdo que mientras yo mentía Grace se aferraba a mi hombro en lo que parecía era un llanto incontenible pero la realidad era que se moría de la risa._

_Fin de flash back_

Los días siguientes salimos de compras fuimos a los sitios de interés , pero lo único que queríamos era regresa a Regina ,los teléfono tuvieron vida un par mas de veces bueno Jasper los ocupo para llamar a Alice y ella solo confirmo lo que ya sabia Emmett me había perdonado , mi papa y la abuela se disculparon mil veces por no estar con nosotros pero verlos ah ambos tan metidos en asuntos de la empresa era muestra de que en verdad era algo primordial , la cena de año nuevo fue algo muy divertido inicialmente teníamos reservaciones para un restauran muy fino y elegante , pero bueno algunas cosas fueron un poco diferentes.

_Flash back_

_Me había comprado un bello vestido de coctel en color oro viejo era de corte sencillo largo con apertura en la pierna y tirantes gruesos cruzados en la espalda era algo sencillo pero la tela y el color lo hacia todo además ahora no me i importaba en lo más mínimo atraer miradas ahora solo me vestiría linda para Emmett. Me observaba en el espejo cuando escuche a mi hermano …._

_-Alguien podría venir ayudarme con este moño …_

_-Tranquilo hijo voy en un minuto…_

_-Gracias abuela…_

_Pasaron un par de minutos cuando un ruido nos hiso salir y correr al baño en cuanto salimos me percate de que el pasillo no olía, apestaba ala loción de Jasper , era la segunda ves que algo así pasaba la primera tardamos medio año en quitar ese aroma de la casa y bueno tal ves esta ves pasaría lo mismo, lo bueno es que nosotros nos no quedaríamos mucho días mas._

_-Abuela lo siento de verdad lo siento no era mi intención…._

_-Jasper por dios apesta…_

_-Niño tranquilos fue un accidente todos calmados Jasper anda mete a bañar rápido y cerremos este baño si …_

_Mi abuela y Jasper se volvieron arreglar mientras yo baje a prepararme un par de tostadas francesas minutos después mi padre me acompañaba el empezó preparar mezcla para hot cakes y cuando mi abuela y Jasper bajaron sola faltaban 20 minutos para la llegada del año Nuevo así que de una manera extraña abrimos una botella de vino espumoso y brindamos cenando hot cakes y tostadas francesas mientras veíamos televisión y comíamos pasitas con chocolate a falta de uvas - (nota : no creo necesaria pero en mi país e cómenos doce uvas creo que en mucho otros lugares se hace pero como no había pues comieron pasitas cubiertas de chocolate , recuerden que Rose siempre tiene algo con chocolate)- Jasper y yo dábamos conteos alas campanadas cuando llego ala ultima todos nos abrazamos y caímos sobre el sofá donde había un plato de hot cakes con miel y obvio mi vestido sufrió las consecuencias pero estábamos tan contentos que mi padre tomo otro plato y a propósito se ensucio de miel._

_-Pues me discriminas todos tuvieron un accidente hoy y yo por que no …._

_Todos soltamos una risotada comenzara el año de esa manera solo significaba una cosa que seria un año magnifico que _

_Fin del flas back_

Estábamos terminando de hacer las maletas habíamos tenido que comprar un par mas por la ropa que habíamos comprado para el regreso a clases, y después de eso nos despedimos de la casa que aun despedía un olor bastante fuerte gracias a Jasper …

Nos subimos ala camioneta y mi hermano empezó a manejar ambos ansiábamos regresar a nuestro hogar … si Regina, ahora lo tenis todo y ahora era nuestro hogar un hogar que ya añorábamos y que también amábamos bueno o por lo menos alas personas que nos esperaban, tuvimos un viaje bastante cómodo y rápido y cuando llegamos ala casa todos nos fuimos directo dormir .

-Rose puedo pasar …

-Si

-Rose me puedo quedar aquí …

-Sabes que si.

-Me acerque al closet y saque otro cobertor cada quien se envolvió en uno y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

**ELEAZAR POV**

Después de descansar un par de hora me levante y empecé a elaborar una maleta seria un viaje ligero solo la varia un par de horas y regresaría , no era necesario que nadie lo supiera así que me limite a pasar a la alcoba de Marie le explique rápidamente que había surgido una emergencia y tenia que salir , ella no me pido explicaciones solo asintió y me dijo que ella se lo diría mis hijos…

Pase ala habitación de Jasper y estaba vacía eso ya no era extraño mis hijos seguían siendo por momentos los mismo niños, entre en la habitación de mi hija y hay estaban ambos uno volteado para cada extremo y en la realidad así era eran extremos , baje sin hace mucho ruido el taxi me esperaba afuera, di un ultimo vistazo a la casa, subí al taxi y no quise ver a tras ….

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando despertamos la abuela nos explico que papá había tenido que salir pero que regresaría en un par de días así que bueno le pedía a ella permiso para invitar a mi amiga Grace a pasar una temporada con nosotros ella me dijo que seria una magnifica idea que ella llamaría ala Tía abuela de Grace para que ambas paran un tiempo y pues nos hicieran compañía mutuamente.

-Llámalas ya si abuelita por favor ….

-Rose no estoy segura de que hora se allá no seria cortes llamar a media madrugada,

-Por favor déjame llamarla si es de noche llamaremos mas tarde si…

-Ok anda llámala..

-No abuela por que la dejas Grace y Rose son una bomba de tiempo juntas por favor no, yo seré la victima de sus maldades…

-Tranquilo Grace no vendrá sola, ellas y su abuela están invitadas así que no debe de haber gran problema

-Valla consuelo …

-Shhh guarden silencio que no escucho …

**Llamada telefónica**

-Grisi, soy yo Rose, como estas.

-Rose eres de verdad eres tu hay que gusto me da, por que no me habías llamado eh malvada creí que ya tenias otra amiga…

-Como crees deer-sita tu eres la mas mejor de mis mejores amigas ..

-Dime que as hecho dime como es Canadá hay chicos lindos..

-Grace bueno te contaría todo pero por que no mejor vienes a verme te extraño mucho…

-Rose sabes que no es tan fácil, la tía abuela ahora si me vigila de verdad hace mucho que no salgo de fiesta y pues no creo me deje ir, además esta la escuela no puedo dejarla…

-No te preocupes mi abuela llamara a la tía abuela y la invitara también y de la escuela pues podemos matricularnos las dos acá solos seria un semestre algo así como un intercambio escolar.

-De verdad Rose, me encanta la idea a me muero por ir a verte y que hay salgamos divertirnos a bailar un poco y por que no a conocer a los jóvenes canadienses que vean que las australianas tenemos lo nuestro…

-Ah Ok yo te acompaño pero yo no quiero conocer a nadie es que…

-oh o my god , anda habla Rose por que no me lo dijiste antes dime como es este si es guapo amiga …

-Grase..

-Discúlpame pero es que después de Dann todos tus novios parecían de cuento de terror, pero ok diem como se llama… y no intentes mentir que te conozco…

-Ok se llama Emmett y si es muy , muy apuesto es alto y tiene uno brazos y un pecho y su sonrisa ….lo adoro amiga su sonrisa y la forma en al que me ve de verdad que es lo mejor que me ah pasado…

-Ok diem cuando llagamos ya me muero por conocerlo … y tendrá algún amigo…

-Bueno eso se lo dejamos nuestra abuelas si así que dale el teléfono a tu adorada tía abuela para que hable con la mía….

-Ok ….

Nuestras abuelas hablaron alrededor de 1 hora y bueno lograron alistar todo la idea les parecía genial así que ahora mi abuela buscaría un pequeño departamento para mi amiga y su abuela por que no accedieron a quedarse en nuestra casa decían que era demasiada molestia, pero eso también era bueno así mi podríamos ir una ala casa de la otra como siempre lo hacíamos y ahora también tendríamos a Alice bueno aun que mi hermano no, no la prestaría tanto lo mas seguro era que pensara que la mal influenciaríamos pero bueno ya nos las arreglaríamos para que Alice fuera la tercera mosquetera…

**Este fue un capitulo corto pero bueno el fin no fue tan malo o creen que si díganme acaso no se cuestiona a quien va a ver Eleazar acaso los Hale irán a tener madrastra hay pues eso lo sabremos en nuestro siguiente capitulo, En el próximo capitulo nos espera el rencuentro entre mucha muchas personas. **


	21. TRIO apto para todas edades

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer algunos otros de mi invención al igual que la historia. **

"**-TRIÓ- " **

**ROSALIE POV**

Habían pasado casi 10 días después de nuestro regreso de Toronto , y habían sido los días mas hermosos de nuestras vidas, el rencuentro fue algo empalagoso si lo vemos de la perspectiva externa Alice se colgó de la espalda de mi hermano y este la subió así por las escaleras asta su habitación , no piensen mal Jasper era todo un caballero y no había de que preocuparse lo único que aria era darle los obsequios que le había comprado en Toronto comprado pro que el los pago , pero yo los escogí jajaja en la planta baja solo se escuchaba como alguien el piso de arriba pegaba saltitos de un lado a otro, y bueno mi encuentro con Emmett Jasper lo describió con una forma aterradora de pervertir asta al ser humano más casto , pero no fue para tanto yo corrí a el y me colgué por su cintura como suelen hacerlo los koalas pero de frente mientras entre beso y beso nos decíamos lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado.

Jasper calificaba nuestros beso como nada decentes y cuando ambos empezábamos a subir un poco mas el tomo de nuestra carisias, mi hermano se aclaro la garganta, era penoso en nuestra necesidad de expresarnos nuestro amor habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos.

Los días siguientes fueron algo parecido a nuestro encuentro aun que claro nunca llegábamos ala intensidad del día que nos conocimos , para ser completamente franca sentí algo de miedo que nuestra relación tomara solo ese matiz , pero poco apoco comprendí que esa era la forma en la que nos demostrábamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, mientras que Alice y Jasper era mas de juguetear como niños Jasper hacia todo lo que a ella se le ocurría , si Alice quería jugar twister Jasper lo hacía aun que su flexibilidad no fue la lo mejor , Alice lo hacia con toda la intención de caerle enzima y poder abrazarlo y besarlo como a un cachorro de león.

Hacia eso y todo lo que se le ocurría a su adorada Alice, iban de compras, a conocer los museos es mas asta , Jasper accedió a tomar un curso de cocina junto con ella pero cada que regresaban con el platillo todo huíamos por que lo cierto es que cocinar no era una cualidad de ese par.

_Flash back _

_-Leoncito otra ves no nos quedo la receta, pero esta vez fue mi culpa decía que primero la sal y luego la pimienta y yo lo hice al revés…_

_-No Ali , fue mi culpa recuerdas dónde decía picar las calabacitas en cuadritos yo hice rodajas…._

_Fin del flash back _

No quería saber que harían cuando tuvieran m

as confianza entre ellos.

Todo era perfecto todo menso un pequeño detalle mi padre aun no regresaba de su viaje mi abuela nos había dicho que era cuestión de uno dos días y ya había pasado mas de una semana lo peor es que cada que llamaba no nos decía donde estaba solo nos cuestionaba como estábamos y que hacíamos , en enseguida cuando lo bombardeábamos con preguntas se apresuraba a despedirse y colgar.

Pero hoy quería estar feliz hoy llegaba mi amiga y lo único que quería y sentarme a tomar un café a su lado y compartir con ella lo feliz que me hacia Emmett era lo único que hoy importaba , así que después de arreglarme me salí corriendo , mi abuela ya esperaba en la camioneta el vuelo estaba programado para arribar alas 2:00 pm solo esperaba que no tuviera ningún retraso.

**ELEAZAR POV ….**

Mi ausencia había sido mayor a lo previsto , pero no podía regresar asta saber que realmente podría seguir viviendo de esta manera , no era capaz de seguir dándoles una cara de falsedad a mi hijos , y también sabía que no podía seguir excusándome en el trabajo y mantenerme alejado de ellos…

_Flash back _

_En cuanto llegue al aeropuerto el bombardeo de recuerdos fue total a cada paso que daba algo me recordaba a mi Carme las muchas veces que ambos pasamos horas en estas salas de espera nuestra luna de miel , cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año de casados aniversario posteriores y el ultimo viaje que hicimos por nuestros 20 años de casados es viaje lo hicimos solos sin nuestros hijos , cada recuerdo me llevabas mas al punto donde acabaría desplomado y llorando por mi esposa , al parecer este viaje no había sido una buena idea pero ya estaba aquí._

_Fin del flash back _

Si mi llegada a Sydney había sido el comienzo de unos de los momento mas difíciles en mi vida por que mientras recorrí cada lugar que habíamos pisado era como si una parte de mi corazón se quedara hay fue difícil y mientras trascurrían los días me aferra mas y mas a ese dolor , asta el día en que me arme de valor y fue al cementerio donde yacían los restos de mi adorada Carme era el día 9 de mi ya no tan corta visita cuando llegue vi que había flores marchitas , empecé a limpiar fue en momento en que logre entender todo, me desplome sobre la tumba de mi esposa y en ese instante tuve un flashazo cientos de escenas cada una era mas feliz que la otra y al final descubrí que no habían sido eso lugares los que tanto me había aferrado en los últimos días si no ese sensación que se repetía una y otra ves era como si sintiera que mi corazón explotaría eso me hizo comprender que mi amada Carme siempre estaría en mi corazón dónde estuviera ella estaría hay , ella seguiría viva solo tenia que recordar lo compasivo que era mi hijo y que Rose era la viva imagen de su madre, después de comprender todo lo único que quería era regresar al lado de mis hijos.

-Eleazar

-Alexa que haces aquí…

Valla Alexa era una de las mejores amigas de mi suegra y su sobrina nieta era la amiga de mi hija no era coincidencia que estuviera en un vuelo a Regina

-Eleazar no sabía que habías pasado unos días en Australia por que no me llamaste para mínimo ofrecerte mi casa o invitarte a cenar ….

-No no hacia falta solo fue un viaje rápido , pero dime que hacen ustedes aquí ….

-Como Eleazar no lo sabes .. Dios santo…pues Marie y Rose nos invitaron a pasar una temporada en Regina y pues bueno mi nieta insistió tanto que aquí nos tiene ….

-Pues por mi no hay problema Rose le hará bien estar con Tu nieta ….

Oh Dios santo no mi hija había planeado semejante cosa a mis espaldas y ahora pues tendría que hacer acopio de paciencia con ese par juntas y en la misma casa…

Conversamos el resto del viaje( bastantes horas) y bueno no fue nada grato enterarme de las maldiciones que lo Eales propinaban contra mi hija por haber rechazado a su hijo , pero lo no tan malo es que no había mencionado el verdadero incidente…

**ROSALIE POV**

Escuchamos el arribo del vuelo y la sala donde llegaría yo corrí mas que eufórica a el encuentro de mi amiga, al entrar para mi buen suerte había muy pocas personas esperando me sentí muy, muy nerviosas cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir una bufando muy peculiar eran la bufanda que las mojas nos habían obligado hacer para prender a tejer…

Cuando volteo solo fui consiente de cómo empujo a un señor frete a ella y corrió a dónde me encontraba nos abrazamos en un abrazó corto pero lleno de cariño sincero me hacía sentir tan feliz saber que tenia un amiga sincera y verdadera.

-Rose amiga te extrañaba amiga…

-Yo también tenemos tantas cosas que hacer…

Nos vimos y volvimos a abrazarnos…

Pasaron unos minutos antes de percatarme que mi padre también estaba hay no entendía bien asta que mi amiga me dijo que se habían encontrado en el mismo vuelo , ya habría tiempo de explicaciones ahora solo quería compartir mi felicidad con mi amiga ….

-Grace ven que te parece si vamos tomar un café , si se que vienes cansada pero te prometo que venden la mejor tarta de moras que has probado si…

-Solo si es la mejor tarta y yo seré la juez…

Al salir tomamos un taxi y la lleve al mismo café donde un par de días tras me había llevado Alice, cierto también tenia que hablarle sobre Alice, lo mas seguro es que se llevarían muy bien, empezamos platicar y le conté como había conocido a Emmett.

-De verdad Amiga hay eso fue amor a primera vista ose verse y después vamos casi se devoran textualmente jajá…

Una ventaja con Grace era que podía hablar de todo con ella sin pena o temor a que me juzgara….

-Si fue algo muy único jajaja, y de verdad que el es único es mi osito .. bueno osote ya veras por que lo digo …

-Espero conocerlo pronto , pero ahora no es que no me agrade el café o platicar contigo pero tuve un viaje por mas decir largo y los ojos se me están cerrando …

-Es cierto cuanto me apena me olvide de lo pesado que es el viaje asta aquí perdóname, solo me terminó mi pie y nos vamos…

-Si yo también mi tarta, y de verdad que esta rica bueno aun que no tanto como la que preparaban las monjas para las kermeses …

-Grase por que tenía que recordarme a las monjas, pero ahora bueno vamos a ir a una escuela mas divertida. Ok no divertida pero por lo menos es mixta y no tenemos que usar uniforme….

-De verdad Rose hay bueno pues tendré que comprarme algo de Ropa por que no me dijiste que hacia tanto frio…

-A todos nos paso igual, pero note preocupes conozco ala persona indicada para ir de compras, mi cuñada es toda una experta ….

-Cuñada , ose una hermana de Emmett

-No, cuñada por parte de Jasper….

-Como tu hermano tiene novia ose como Jasper con novia ….

-Si, y no sabes como la quiere no me vas a creer asta que los veas por ti mismo y bueno cuando conozcas a Alice te va a caer de maravilla…

-Pues me muero por cono….

-Permite Grace deja contesto…

**LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA**

Bueno hola corazón ….. ya te había dicho que hoy llegaba mi amiga ….. no Emm no te pongas celoso …no, no te estoy cambiando …Corazón es mi amiga y tenia mucho que no la veía …... Emmett no confías en mi … ok en ese caso que te parece si venís por nosotras….No bueno ya se que si confías pero de todos modos ven… ok la verdad es que no se llegar al que va a ser el departamento de Grace… mira estamos en un café ….si ese café ok no tarde si corazón….yo también te quiero a ti …. No yo mejor te los doy cuando llegues ... todos los besos que quieras ….

**Fin **

-Lo ciento Grace pero Emmett se puso algo celoso de que mi tiempo ya no madamas es de el.

-Eso si ose yo tengo derecho de antigüedad y bueno no creo te niega unas cuantas horas de chicas.

-No el entenderá es solo que nos resulta algo difícil estar separados nos hemos vuelto algo adictos uno del otro , pero mejor te platicó, el departamento que encontramos para ustedes es genial , y esta muy cerca de la que será nuestra escuela ose que si tenemos un rato libre podrimos escaparnos a tu nueva casa …

-Valla pensaste en todo, y si no escuche mal ,alguien vendrá pro nosotras , hay que emoción lo voy a conocer ok Rose es momento de que seas sincera después de todo lo que eh oído de el no me importa mucho lo que te voy a preguntar pero quiero estar preparada digo para no poner cara de susto ….

-Como, que de susto a que te refieres ….

-Si Rose suena a que Emmett es un chico fantástico , pero vamos dime en verdad es atractivo físicamente o parece el hermano de frankenstein.

-Grace por Dios como dices algo así …

-Rose ya te dije si te hace feliz no me importa mucho pero no quiero poner cara de decepción cuando lo conozca solo contesta

-Grace de verdad que no creí que me preguntarías algo así pero ya lo veras solo a si te podrás convencer….

**GRACE POV**

Después de eso Rose se mantuvo callada terminado su pie hay de verdad que había metido la pata ósea como preguntaba algo así que mas da la apariencia si mi amiga lo quería de verdad , pero por otro lado sus últimos novios era algo ortodoxos por decir lo menos , de repente mi amiga se levanto y se le fue enzima la escena fue tan rápida que no logre ver su cara , pero bueno por lo menos tenia buen cuerpo un my buen cuerpo los brazos que rodeaban a mi amiga estaba mas que bien trabajados y que sin el mayor esfuerzo había logrado poner la amiga ala altura de su cabeza decidí en un acto de desesperación por terminar de conocer al novio de mi amiga aclarare mi garganta.

-Rose preciosa siempre alguien nos interrumpe cuando no es Jazz es …

-Soy Grace ….

-Perdón Grace es que como ya te dije creo que somos algo apasionados …

-Y eso que todavía no me conoces del todo eh princesa…

Ver la mirada que ambos cruzaron fue algo penoso, ambos se empezaban a desnudar con la mirada y tuve que bajar la mía , esto me hiso recapitular cuando Rose había visto de ese manera a alguien….

-Perdón Grace es que de verdad este hombre me saca de la realidad…

-Y tu a mi ángel hermoso …

-Emmett concéntrate, mira ella es mi amiga Grace, y Amiga el es mi novio ….

-Es un gusto….

Si era apuesto pero todo se magnifico cuando sonrió tenia una sonrisa de niño, me recordaba a los niños que teníamos que cuidar en el colegio cuando había junta de padres , con unos hoyuelos y esos labios , Grace que es esa forma de pensar del novio de tu mejor amiga , me regañe a misma pero en verdad era muy lindo y no conforme con eso veía a mi amiga de una forma que cualquier mujer sentiría celos ambos eran atractivos Rose tenis una delicadeza en sus facciones y el era el hombre fuerte y protector que todas quisiéramos a nuestro lado, me quede callada por unos minutos analizándolos cuando el hablo…

-Rose acaso ya le dijiste acerca del trió, que tu amiga no deja de analizarme …..

-Que?'

-Princesa quedamos que se lo propondríamos los dos …..

Ose no entendía hablaba enserio yo nunca haría algo así , mi cara estaba desencajada , me imagino que era mas de horror que de sorpresa…

-Vamos , Grace eres la mejor amiga de mi novia no nos atreveríamos a pedirle algo así a alguien mas...

-Rosalie , de verdad que no ose como crees que yo voy ah no Rosalie , creo que mejor me voy con mi tía si…..

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Que ambos reían de forma coordinada acaso era una broma …..

-Debería de haber visto tu cara mejor amiga de mi novia jajaja de verdad que fue una muy buena broma….

Esto no se iba a quedar así …..

-No fue eso novio de mi amiga , es que bueno Rose me había prometido que no volveríamos hacer algo así , y pues me tomo por sorpresa….

-Estas jugando verdad Grace ….

Lo siguiente era poner una reacción de es enserio …

-Rosalie princesa….

Rose me seguía la corriente y puso una cara similar… pero yo no pude mas y me solté a reír …

-Jajajajaja tu también deberías de ver tu cara de verdad que estas bromas no tiene precio…

-Rose , ángel… empezaba a ilusionarme, creí que hablaban enserio…

-Emmett por Dios no llevamos ni un mes de novios y ya estas pensado en otra mujer….

-Que se sienten que les gasten bromas , la verdad es que su bromita fue de muy mal gusto …..

Nos veía a ambas con una cara de "por que me hacen eso a mi me dolió"

-Emmett tu empezaste corazón tu siempre estas jugándole bromas al pobre de mi hermano y de Alice y ahora mi amiga y en el momento que vis su intenciones de devolverte el chiste ,dije por que no ….

-Rose no vuelvas ah hacerme algo así mi corazón de oso me dolió …y Perdón Grace era solo una broma pero ya vi que no es graciosos estar del otro lado ….

-Eso quiere decir que dejaras de jugarle bromas a medio mundo, osito…..

-No Rose eso quiere decir que tendré cuidado con tu amiga jajajaja, bueno chicas que les parece si nos vamos …

Había sido una buena forma de conocerle pero ahora que esto era otra broma en que nos íbamos a ir …

-No Rosalie yo no me voy a subir a eso es enorme y …

-Y nada no te preocupes no es como aquel tractor de donde te caíste…

-Que se callo de que jajaja…

-Emmett no te burles de Grace ese día se rompió dos cotillas y el brazo en tres secciones fue algo espantoso...

-Eso es cierto…

-No, pero bueno el susto fue como si hubiera sido así.

-Que graciosita eh Rose , pero recuerdas que la nariz no dejaba de sangrarme por casi una hora … a ver dime si eso no asusta…

-Bueno eso si, pero Emmett si sabe manejar, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Eso decía Rose pero yo realmente estaba asustada, y tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note cuando Emmett subió a Rose y después me subió a mi, los observaba desde el asiento trasero cuando esa miradas de ellos regresaron o no iba a permitir que Emmett estuviera distraído mientras conducía y era responsable de mi integridad.

-Rosalie podrías permanecer quieta 10 minutos de verdad después de que me dejen pueden hacer lo que quieran uno con el otro…

-De verdad Rose vas cumplir lo que tu amiga dice…

-Si eso la mantiene tranquila , esta bien…

-Ok tranquilos 10 minutos , lastima que es una hora de camino…

**EMMETT POV**

Era de lo mas gracioso hacerle bromas ala amiga de Rose , aun que eso me permitía darme cuenta que juntas podrían ser algo de cuidado, maneje por 10 minutos mas o menos y mientras lo hacia en mas de una ocasión vi de reojo a Rose y ella me acaricio la pierna solo con el propósito de estresar a su pobre amiga, en otra circunstancia la forma en la que Rose me toqueteaba era para sacarme de quicio , pero tenia que concentrarme. Cuando llegamos Rose me indico que el estacionamiento esta en la parte inferior del edificio los autos era del tipo costoso y eso me intimido un poco , Rose llevaba un estilo de vida muy diferente al mío , en ocasiones pensaba en que era un estúpido pro estar al lado de una mujer así y mas por enamorarme de ella , pero luego pensaba que a si ella me amaba como yo a ella no le importaría nada aun que a pesar de todo eso yo trabajaría día y noche con tal de poder dale todo lo que se merecía, ya vasta de pensar tontería me reprendí a mi mismo , y con tal de no seguir angustiándome me puse a jugar un rato, era el momento perfecto para practicar mis caras de oso , tenia la de oso Yogi, la de oso de zoológico , esa era de pereza , la de oso hambriento y la que le mostraría a Rose la de oso cariñoso jajaja y justo fue cundo Rose me abrazo por la espalda, comenzó a besarme la nuca , eso era algo nuevo cuando no pude mas tuve la urgencia de atraerla a si a mi y me las ingenie para atraerla del asiento trasero y colocarla sobre mi regazo nuestro beso fuero subiendo de tono y Rose lo complementaba acariciando mis brazos para después haberse tomado la libertad de meter la manos bajo mi playera, este era el momento en que alguno de los dos debía decir alto , y yo no parecía tener la intención de detenerse y mu a mi pesar tuve que empezar a besarla de forma mas dulce poco a poco se fueron espaciando asta que nos pudimos separar cundo Rose quedo a mi vista pude ver como sonreía de forma maliciosa .

-Rose que piensas…

-Yo nada y tu, dime se te ocurre hacer algo…

-Si se me ocurre llevarte a tu casa antes de que te agá el amor aquí mismo…

Mi novia soltó un suspiro que denotaba cierta decepción por que lo mas lógico era que no haríamos nada aun que cada vez el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro crecía era algo mas que evidente, solo esperaba que el día que explotáramos tuviéramos algo de cordura y el lugar no fuera tan publico…

-Ok princesa, nos vamos…

-Si por que olvide decirte que mi papá ya regreso…

-Rosalie y así me haces ese proposiciones.

-Yo no yo había pensado en no se ir al cine o por una pizza o algo así, jajaja.

Ambos sonreímos de forma confidente y encendí el Jeep antes de que me arrepintiera, cuando llegamos a su casa Rose me recordó que solo faltaba una sema para que entrara ella ala escuela , eso significaba que ya no la vería tanto por que con el inicio de clases los accidentes y desperfectos automovilísticos aumentan y yo también tendría más trabajo , pero me las apañaría para de alguna manera verla todos los días.

La baje del jeep y ella se colgó de mi espalda quería que la consintiera , y pues la lleve así asta la puerta de su casa cundo quise sentarla en la banca que había en la entrada ella no se soltó me las ingenie para sentarnos sin dejar de abrazarla estuve un rato jugueteando con sus cabellos y escuchándola luego ella me pidió que le platicara todo mi día ella escucho asta que de una forma extraña se quedo dormida, estuve contemplándola asta que llego mi adorado cuñado se acerco y estuvo tentado a pegar un grito y despertarla , pero creo que la amenaza en mi rostro le vasto para no hacerlo mejor se ofreció a llevarla cargando dentro, y así termino el día fue la primera vez vi dormir a mi adorado ángel y tuve un sueño despierto el día en que estuviéramos juntos y despertara al lado de esta maravillosa mujer ala que ya amaba tanto…

**Espero les juste bueno tal ves pensaban mal de Eleazar pero recuerden en un inicio dije que quería que los Hale por una ves tuviera una linda familia…**

**Que tal les callo Grace…. Bueno el nombre del personaje es de nuestra adorada Team Emmett al resto solo es necesario dejar su nombre para ser parte de la historia.**

**El tercer punto es como ya se los hice saber en privado en sometido a votación que para que el capitulo 22 sea un (LM) leemmonnn así que solo falta que diga**

**Si al LM**

**O**

**No al LM**


	22. Te amo

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer, otros mas de mi invención al igual que la historia. **

**Capitulo 20**

"**Te amo"**

**JASPER POV**

El día que no deseábamos que llegara llego nuestro regreso a la escuela, teníamos todo un itinerario planeado lo mas que conseguimos fue que mi padre nos comprara un auto que con gusto Rose me lo cedió con algunas condiciones la primera es que todos los días pasaríamos por la mañana por Grace a su departamento y la segunda era que se lo prestara 5 veces al mes , y yo acorde con Alice que su padre la dejaría en la casa todos los días para irnos ala escuela, seria un trayecto algo largo salir de la casa ir por Alice después por Grace así que mi acuerdo con Alice nos ayudo a dormir un poco mas por la mañana y a darle un poco de tranquilidad a su padre , Alice accedió a ello con la condición de que me dejara escoger la ropa todos los días y así lo hacíamos todos los días después de la escuela Ali iba a mi casa y decidía lo que usaría al día siguiente decidía, y a casusa de la forma en la que Alice nos vestía fuimos el centro de atención desde el primer día de clases.

_Flash back _

_Valla auto era un Coupe color rojo no era tan malo y pues era espacioso digo todos los días viajaríamos cuatro en este auto. Alice nos dijo que la escuela no era tan mala, y que solo tendríamos que aguanta las miradas de los primeros días, llegamos y ayude a todas mis acompañantes a bajar del auto yo era un caballero. En cuanto Rose bajo las miradas se giraron asía ella otra ves pasaría por lo mismo, cuando Ali se dejo ver paso algo similar pero en menor escala y para completar también tenia que aguantar las miradas que le dirigían a Grace por que mientras ella fuera nuestra invitada yo tenia que protegerla como una hermana , que hice yo para convertirme en el guardaespaldas de tres mujeres hermosas, y mi sufrimiento apenas comenzaba, al llegar al pasillo principal tuve que aguantar el primer comentario, del clásico tipo musculoso miembro de algún equipo deportivo…_

_-No crees que son demasiadas para ti…_

_-Imbécil _

_Y no conforme con escucharlos a ellos también fui bombardeado por las mujeres , alas que Alice y mi hermana pusieron en su lugar.._

_-No me importaría compartirte guapo ….._

_-Que te pasa, habría que ser una cualquiera para decir tal cosa…_

_Acompañamos a Alice a su salón ella era la única que no tomaría clases con nosotros por que pues mi Ali era mas joven, yo tomaría todas mis clases con Grace y Rose , aun que francamente después de ver lo popular que era Alice prefería retroceder un par de grados y estar a su lado, aun que claro ella aclaro que no éramos amigos que yo era su novio._

_Para el almuerzo Rose ya tenis una lista larga de pretendientes quería ver la cara de Emmett cuando se lo dijera, de alguna forma me cobraría algunas bromas, Grace también tenia a su propios admiradores pero bueno no eran tantos como los de mi hermana. Y Alice estaba rodeada de chicas que ahora no solo envidiaban ahora su buen gusto en al moda si no también el apuesto novio que tenia (nota: los hombres también somos vanidosos)._

_La clase posterior al almuerzo fue Relaciones Comerciales Internacionales , si ya se esto suena algo largo comúnmente las personas estudian cosas mas simples pero mi padre había buscado un instituto donde aprendiéramos algo de negocios por nuestro propio bien así que aquí materias como turismo , economía, macroeconomía , mercadotecnia y contabilidad era comunes , pero la que ahora teníamos contaba con un plus._

_-Buenos días Señores, señoritas yo seré su profesor mi forma de evaluar es en extremo simple cumplan y tendrán buenos créditos._

_Y así siguió dando su explicación asta que escuche algo que era del interés de todos…._

_-Dentro de unas semanas eh previsto una practica profesional aun no esta decidió el lugar por lo cual los dejare escoger a ustedes entregaran un memorándum con su lugar y claro la justificación de por que es el mejor lugar para aprender acerca de una empresa.._

_-Profesor _

_-Si señorita,_

_-Tenemos algún limite territorial para la practica…_

_-Si , señorita hay un limite territorial…_

_Grupo: ahahahaha _

_-Jóvenes por que no dejan que termine, dado el crecimiento económico en Centroamérica y Sudamérica hemos incluido todo el continente dentro del limite territorial._

_-Eso quiere decir que podemos contemplar cualquier lugar desde Alaska asta Argentina…_

_-Si señorita es correcto….._

_Si alguien se preguntaba quién era la señorita preguntona la respuesta era simple Grace, misma que ahora veía maliciosamente a Rose, ahora era un hecho ellas harían todo lo necesario para que el lugar que ellas propusieran fuera el destino final. y al termino de la clase iniciaron su malévolo plan y quisiera o no yo era parte de el…_

_-Profesor nos podría dar unos minutos._

_-Si ,díganme que se les ofrece …_

_-ah primero yo soy Rose, ella Grace y el mi hermano Jasper, y pues bueno como me imagino ya sabrá somos nuevos venimos de Australia, pero su país nos ah encantado, digo usted es Canadiense…_

_-Si señorita, me alegra que nuestra nación allá sido de su agrado y en que los puedo ayudar._

_-Como ya dijimos no somos de aquí y en nuestra antigua escuela pues el nivel era un poco menor así que como no queremos tener inconvenientes en su materia y sin embargo si queremos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo queríamos ver si usted nos podría recomendar algún libro o algún material adicional…_

_-No creí que este cuso tendrá alumnos tan comprometidos, ok yo los daré algunas guías del curso previo a este y si tiene alguna duda yo no tendré ningún inconveniente en ayudarlos._

_-Gracias, de verdad que es ustedes el profesor que se a mostrado mas accesible…_

_Conteste, algo tenia que decir si no el profesor creería que no me interesaba y ya me había percatado que era la clase de maestro que les gusta los aleguen ._

_Tomamos el resto de las clases y al final del día Emmett fue a recoger a mi hermana y valla sorpresa cuando salí conversaba con nuestro brillante profesor de Rel. Com. Inte…y al parecer Emmett se llevaba muy bien con el…_

_-Cuñado ,Conoces al Prof. _

_-Si fue mi maestro y yo era su alumno destacado jajaja _

_-jajajajaja debió de ser muy difícil_

_-No, solo le gusta que lo alaguen. _

_-Ya me había dado cuenta, ah por cierto mi hermana se quedo en el baño con Ali y Grace._

_Varios minutos después mi hermana apareció con maquillaje me resulto extraño que en la mañana salió de casa con la cara completamente limpia, ahora me daba cuenta Rose no quería llamar la atención de nadie que no fuera Emmett._

_Fin del Flash back _

Así habían sido nuestros días de escuela llevamos ya casi un mes y ahora estaba esperando que Rose y Grace llegaran con toda la información acerca del misterios lugar al que nos embarcaríamos de practicas.

Emmett llego cargando a Rose en la espalda parecía casi imposible que esos dos no tuvieran contacto físico, y entre mas cerca estuvieran el uno del otro estaban de mejor humor…

Cuando todos nos sentamos en la sala Grace solo dijo una palabra…

-Tequila

Que nadie entendió lo cierto es que las únicas que conocían el lugar eran ella y mi hermana pero los demás nos quedamos con cara de que clase de cóctel quieren….

-Si Tequila.

-Grace, eso no es una bebida….

-Si tienes toda la razón , es una bebida, que solo se produce en una parte del mundo y es hay donde vamos , Tequila en Guadalajara- México.

-Y eh aquí la propuesta que Grace y yo preparamos para el profesor.

-Tequila es una poblado donde esta una de las mejores plantas productoras de dicha bebida, y en nuestra estancia la visitaremos, ya tengo todos los contactos y la fabrica recibe grupos escolares de nuestra característica , y después de hay nos seguimos algunas otras horas de viaje asta llegar a Puerto Vallarta una de las playas mas exclusivas de México, tengo a unos amigos que me ah contactado y tengo un hotel que se encarga de hospedar a estudiantes como nosotros , también se encarga de organizar las salidas "nocturnas".

-Grace que te hace pensar que el profesor dirá que si a semejante disparate…

-Que poca fe tienes Jazz, Rose y yo hemos hecho meritos para que esto salga alas mil maravillas, ah y por cierto Emmett, Ali, ya convencimos al profe de que vallan con nosotros.

-Pero como no queremos que el papa de Rose no deje que valla y viceversa ustedes se irán en un vuelo previo a nosotros y nos juntaremos cuando tomemos el Autobús en la Ciudad de México lo que servirá de paso para que Alice haga unas compras rápidas.

-Si Alice, aquí casi no hay bikinis adecuados todos son muy simples y no es raro si vemos el clima , así que te tendrás que encargar de hacer algunas comparas exprés…

-Yo de compras hay chicas que fastidios.

Por fin Dios existía Ali había dejado esa obsesión suya por las compras por fin tendría un fin de semana sin tortura, pero mi sueño se acabo cuando Ali pego un grito.

-Era broma , claro que encantada ,mañana mismo revisare por internet algunos lugares donde para conseguir eso bikinis.

-Ali ,podrías escoger uno revelador para Rose…

-Emmett osito mi hermano esta aquí y no queremos que sospeche de nuestros planes…

-Rose cuales planes si no me has dicho nada.

-Pues que bueno que no tienen planes por que si todo resulta según su plan estas quiero que sean unas vacaciones para mi y mi hermana y me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

**ROSALIE POV**

Traducción ni crean que los voy a dejar solos, estarán vigilados todo el viaje…

-Jazzi creí que tu y yo también teníamos planes creí que me enseñarías todas esa cualidades acuáticas que tiene los Australianos…

-No Alice , mi hermano y yo hace mucho que no pasamos unas vacaciones juntos y pues si seria buena idea divertirnos un poco….

-Rosalie hermanita, pero si acabo de recordar que apenas tuvimos vacaciones juntos no recuerdas Toronto, así que creo que mejor le enseñaría algunos deportes a Alice …

Alice era de lo mejor tenerla de cuñada era de las cosas mas fabulosas que me habían pasado desde mi llegada a Canadá bueno creo que solo la colocaba por debajo de haber conocido a Emmett, creo que este viaje seria el momento indicado para pasar tiempo junto a mi oso la verdad me moría por desayunar comer y cenar juntos por salir por la noches con el y no lo había planeado del todo pero si las cosas se daban creo que también seria nuestra primera ves juntos la primer aves que haremos el amor , cada ves era mas difícil resistirnos y no ceder a nuestros instintos, y ahora era unos de eso momento habíamos creado un código privado , si algunos de los dos tenia la necesidad de un mimo en privado solo hacia círculos sobre el hombro del otro ,si el otro estaba de acurdo se mordería el labio , todo de forma casual sin mirarnos directamente nadie tenia que darse cuenta de la enorme necesidad que teníamos el uno por el otro, y es fue un momento en el que mi adorado novio requería de que lo mimase un poco.

-Bueno Grace termina de explicarles yo iré a..a ha recoger los folletos para mostrárselos al profesor si, Emmett me llevas…

-Rose yo había planeado quedarme un rato con tu hermano a ver el partido de hokie…

-Pues lamento decepcionarte pero Jazz aun no es contagiado pro el deporte nacional jajaja así que anda mueve ese lindo trasero y vamos…

-Lindo trasero

Grase cuchicheo con Alice , pero eso no me importaba todo era parte de nuestro juego Emmett sabía que Jasper no le justaba el hokie y pues así todos creían que lo llevaba contra su voluntad, en cuanto salimos yo juguete con mi mano bajo su camisa y el me sonrió , iríamos a nuestro escondite, en el parque cercano mi casa habíamos encontrado un pequeño árbol arriba de un montículo de rocas (nota: imaginen una pequeña montaña de rocas y en la sima un árbol algo así como la abuela sauce de Pocahontas) la verdad es que muy poca gente llegaba asta hay había que ser exageradamente flexible o fuerte para llegar asta hay, en el jeep de mi dorado novio vivía ahora mi mantita y mi almohada , ah el no le importaba ensuciarse pero a mi si así que nos encaminamos a nuestro árbol, yo también necesitaba algunos minutos de privacidad la verdad es que los últimos días Grace no se había separado mucho de nosotros por que no quería perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de Jared el amigo y compañero de trabajo de Emmett, pero ahora tendríamos unos minutos solos, el como siempre me ayudo subir cuando pro fin llegamos a nuestro árbol, puse mi mantita y me senté para dejar que el se acomodara como quisiera el puso su cabeza sobre mi regazo y yo empecé a jugar con su cabello, empezó a platicar de lo entusiasmado que estaba del viaje el me pidió que le platicara lo que yo sabía sobre México , estaba realmente metida en mi narración pero en un instante algo invadió mi mente

_Flash back _

_Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me vio profundamente…_

_-Rosalie, TE AMO._

_-Emmett no digas algo que aún no sientes, mira yo te quiero mucho y en estas semanas me en encariñado mucho contigo pero no quiero que digas algo que aún no sientes…_

_-Rosalie yo se lo que siento, pero te entiendo yo esperare a que tu lo digas cuando lo sientas …_

_-Emm no es eso pero no quiero que me lastimes si…._

_Yo sentía lo mismo que el pero no quería hacerme ilusiones de mas y que después alguno de los dos saliera lastimado llevábamos solo unas semanas de novios y era muy pronto…._

_Fin del flash back_

Cuando recordé toda ese escena me di cuenta que no podía mas con lo que sentía en mi corazón.

-Emmett, mírame…

-Que pasa princesa quieres que te consienta ,yo a ti ,solo 5 minuto mas y prometo consentirte ahora yo a ti…

-No Emmett anda veme…

El se levanto con cierta duda en el rostro…

-Amor te amo..

-Rose mi amor sabes que yo también te amo, y te juro que voy hacer cualquier cosa para que seas feliz.

-Pero amor tu ya me haces feliz no necesito nada mas para hacer feliz ,nada mas que estar a tu lado

-Ven aquí ….

El me acurruco en sus brazos y me empezó a besar yo conteste sus besos, y en menso de 5 minutos ya esta el sobre mi yo intente sacarme el abrigo que tenia puesto pero el me lo impidió

-Rose mi amor sabes que te amo y también te das cuenta que te deseo, pero quiero que la primera ves que estemos juntos sea algo mas que especial y en un lugar mas cómodo.

-Si creo que seria mejor….

-Te amo, con todo mi corazón el corazón que esta ahora al lado del tuyo por que yo te lo entregue desde el día que te vi por primera ves…

-Emmett , mi amor ahora comprendo como eh vivido, si tengo tu corazón tu enorme corazón , por que el mío yo también te lo di hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces cuídale y yo cuidare el tuyo de acurdo, , ah bueno amor solo te voy a pedir algo si podrías comer un poco mas de frituras es que mi corazón esta acostumbrado a cierto grado de colesterol jajaja .

-Emmett, también por eso te amo por que siempre me haces reír , ok yo como frituras y alimento insanos si tu comes ensaladas y una dosis extra de chocolates jajaja

-Chocolates, Rose creo que ahora tendré que confesarte los dulces no son mi comida preferida, prefiero algo mas fuerte…

-Hay en ese caso te encantara México.

-Rose hablando del viaje tengo que confesarte algo…

-Que….

-Es que no se nadar…

-Hay amor es eso no te preocupes si te ahogas yo te salvo…

-Si yo me ahogo y tu me salvas , entonces te puedo pedir algo mas…

-Que amor

-Puedes comprarte un traje de baño rojo así como las de guardianes de la bahía….

**EMMETT POV….**

No pude resistirme al hecho de poder ver a Rose en un traje de baño rojo como mi guardavidas personal…

-Amor la verdad es que eso me resulta algo penoso, pero le pediré a Alice que escoja algunos bikinis reveladores…

Y ahora estaba en un dilema por un lado me moría de ver a mi novia en bikini y por otro no sabría cuanto aguantaría el hecho de que otro hombre también la viera…

-Mejo , que te parece si mejor usas eso trajes de baño que mostraban las nadadoras en las olimpiadas del 68 .

-Emmett ….

-Rose mi amor es que no se si podre soportar que alguien mas te vea.

-Ok ya se mi amor, mira tu vas a ir con Alice a comprar las cosas si , se va a ser bochornosos pero así podrás escoger lo que me pondré ok …

-Me parece buena idea, y Rose dime no tenemos que ir por el material que le mostraran al profesor….

-Eso es cierto lo había olvidado…

Fuimos recoger los folletos que Rose y su amiga habían pedido en algunas agencias.

**ALICE POV**

Solo faltaban 2 días para el viaje estaba mas que entusiasmada Emmett y yo nos íbamos mañana mi mamá sabia la verdad, y mi papa le dijimos que tomaríamos unas vacaciones con Edward y su esposa y también habíamos invitado a Emmett al final Edward convencido por Emmett llamo ala casa y fingió que no podían viajar con nosotros , pero como ya habíamos comprado los boleto no cancelaríamos el viaje así que supuestamente solo iríamos Emmett y yo no había problema por que pues en mi familia, Emmett era como mi otro hermano y mi padre confiaba plenamente en el , por el contrario ,mi padre no acaba de confiar en Jasper y si supiera que Jasper iba con nosotros pues no me dejaría ir.

Mis maletas estaban listas llevaba 3 con ropa que había comprado la mayoría por internet, y otras tres bacías para las compras que pudiera hacer y si hacia falta siempre se podían comprar otras u otras 3 o 4 las que hicieran falta, el equipaje se compensaba por le poco que Emmett llevaba así que el documentaria la mitad y yo la otra mitad.

ROSALIE POV

Faltaba tan poco ya casi terminaba mi maleta Alice había pedido muchas cosa por internet a países con un clima mas similar al lugar donde íbamos.

Eran tres maletas como había llenado tres maletas.

-Por que siempre que viajo llevo tantas cosas.

-Simple hermanita, por que crees que a donde vamos es el fin del mundo y no habrá secadores de cabello , planchas de cabello , Rose dime esto es una plancha de ropa…

-Si Jazz digo no querrás verte arrugado

-Y te preguntas como es que llenaste tres maletas hay Rose y digo todavía falta lo que compre Alice verdad.

-Ah eso es poco ya casi todo lo compro por internet.

-Si y no sabes como agradezco eso, es mas sencillo dar clic y atender ala operadora , que ir de tienda en tienda cargando las bolsas de Ali…

-Eso crees hay pues no creas que Ali no comprara nada en México si yo llevo 2 maletas bacías ella ah llevar 5 o mas jajá , pero ya hablando enserio no sabes me hubiera encantado irlos a despedir al aeropuerto , pero bueno no quiero arruinar todo el plan.

-Tranquila hermanita ellos van estar bien y pronto estaremos con ellos.

-Con quién van ah estar hijo…

-Papá ah pues es que mi hermano no quiere ir y dejar a su novia, es que Alice se enojo por que nos vamos.

-Si aja hijos les advierto que si este viaje es un juego de ustedes mejor que yo no me entere…

Mi papá nos había escuchado , y ahora estábamos advertidos, ahora si tendríamos que tener cuidado de que no se enterara de nada, desde su regreso de Australia se había portado de lo mas cercano cenábamos todos juntos el había ido en algunas ocasiones al colegio a preguntar como nos adaptábamos , y asta iba de compras con migo y con mi abuela, y con mi hermano empezó equipar una sala de juego de hecho estaban esperando la llegada de su mesa de billar solo Dios sabia de donde pero ellos decían que era muy exclusiva , sea lo que sea esto bueno era lindo pero no ayudaba en nuestros actuales planes de hecho casi no infartamos cuando…

_Flash back _

_-hola chicos viene a ver si no necesitan nada y me encontré a su profesor de Rel. Com. Internacionales… y me ah hablado del viaje que se encuentra preocupado por que el es el único responsable de todos ustedes, hasta hablo de cancelar el viaje , pero no se preocupen yo ya me eh ofrecido a ir con ustedes y su abuela no creo que tenga problema en ir también…_

_Fin del Flash back _

Afortunadamente Jasper y Grace jugaron las cartas necesarias para que otros fueran los padres que nos acompañaran.

Este viaje nos había costado tanto que ahora lo mejor que podíamos hacer era disfrutarlo , esa era la única idea en mi cabeza y con ese idea saque a Jasper de mi habitación y corrimos ala de el para hacer su maleta el no tenia que cargar tantas cosas y mas por que el documentaria parte de mi equipaje .

**JASPER POV**

Por fin en el aeropuerto desde el momento que el profesor dijo que el lugar escogido pro Rose y Grace bueno y por mi ganaba todo había sido un teatro compras para el viaje , planes para el viaje, itinerario para el viaje , no había otra cosa de la que se hablara que no fuera el dichoso viaje.

Rose y Grace lo hacían mas adrede por que habían ganado por enzima de las clásica populares bueno aun que desde que mi hermana llego dicho lugar ahora lo ocupaba ella su amiga y mi novia y a mi me arrastraban de paso para mi era de lo mas molesto tener al sequito de admiradores de mi hermana rondando sobre nosotros como moscas, y ahora todos habían hecho sus propios planes en un intento de conquistar a mi hermana, quería ver su cara cuando llegáramos México y hay en el aeropuerto estuviera el esperándola.

_Flash Back _

_En el baño de hombres…_

_-Vamos ya habíamos hablado de esto yo tengo mas posibilidades de conquistarla y ustedes habían acordado que me ayudarían, además para que el plan funcione hay que saber nadar y ustedes apenas saben flotar…_

_-Mira quién lo dice quien toma clases de natación desde el día que anunciaron el viajecito…._

_-Pero yo aprendo mu rápido, así que me van a ayudar oh no , miren lo más importante es deshacernos de ese tal Emmett y ya después con Rose sola va hacer mas fácil que en determinado momento salga con todo nosotros no lo creen ._

_Pero que imbéciles eran nada mas por que estaba mas que consiente que no tenían la mas mínima posibilidad._

_-Ok este es el plan alguien va a terne que arrojar a Rose ala alberca y yo la salvo…_

_Pero si que eran estúpidos que nunca habían escuchado que la natación es el deporte nacional en Australia que les hacía pensar que mi hermana no sabía nadar y no solo eso el plan era de lo mas trillado._

_-Y su hermano_

_-Pues el va ah estar ocupado con Eskarlet ella ara lo suyo cuando Hale este lejos de la pequeña Alice._

_Bueno haberme escondido ah escuchar había sido una grandiosa idea para no tener la guardia baja._

_Fin del flash back _

-Jasper anda despídete ya que tenesmo que abordar….

-Papá los vamos ah extrañar mucho….

-Tranquilo son solo unos días, bueno llamen en cuanto lleguen si y después cada que puedan manténganos al tanto de como están , hijo por favor cuida a tu hermana.

-No tienes que decírmelo yo la cuido.

-Y por favor no te dejes llevar por las locuras de tu hermana.

-ok tratare de evitarlas lo mas que pueda.

-Y también cuida a Grace…

-Por supuesto ella es como mi otra hermana, valla creo que tengo unas hermanas demasiado dementes…

Y después de nuestra despedida estábamos en un vuelo ala ciudad e México con una pequeña escala en New York .

**Ok Espero les guste de aquí voy a tratar de subir lo mas rápido posible , y es momento de que sigan votando ya saben solo falta decir**

**Si al LM**

**O**

**No al LM**

**No importa que ya hayan votado a quien lee por favor voten así sabré si de verdad quieren que siga con esto o los aburro.**


	23. Continua en el otro fic

**CAPITULO 21**

**Continua sigan el otro fic **

**QUE FUERA ALGO ESPECIAL Y PUES EMPEZÓ A ESCRIBIR Y DESPUÉS SALIÓ QUE LA PRIMERA VES DE EMMETT Y ROSE SERIA GRANDIOSOS, FUERA EN LA PLAYA ( NO EN LA PLAYA TEXTUALMENTE QUE INCOMODO JAJA )ENTONCES PUES TODAS LAS AVENTURAR SE ACUMULARON Y NO NADA MAS LAS DE EMMETT Y ROSE TAMBIÉN ALI Y JAZZ Y PUES LAS AVENTURAS SERÁN UN FIC APARTE POR QUE CREO VALE LA PENA ES QUE POR LLEGAR AL LM ESTABA TODO DESARROLLÁNDOLO MUY RÁPIDO Y NO QUISE APRESURARLO EL LM SI SERÁ EL CAPITULO ACORDADO , PERO TAMBIÉN HABRÁ MAS AVENTURAR ASI QUE ESPERO SIGAN LA QUE SERIA LA PARTE DOS DE ESTA HISTORIA …**

**POR CIERTO QUE LES APRECIO ECLIPSE , A MI ME GUSTO PERO ME DEJO CON ESO DE AH ESPERABA MAS AUN QUE VER A EMMETT AUN QUE SEA POKITO FUE DE LO MEJOR…ESA SONRISA SUYA JAJAJA SE ANTOJA HAY Y LUEGO JACOB COMO QUE SU SEMBLANTE ES DIFERENTE LA VERDAD NO ME GUSTABA MUCHO EN LUNA NUEVA PERO EN ESTA FUE TAN DIFERENTE QUE BUENO TENGO QUE CONFESAR ME GUSTO, GUSTO.**

**Y luego la pobre de Esme ose de verdad que es una mamá de verdad no saben Esme ya estaba en su cabecita asignándole una habitación y llega Jane y todo lo tire ala basura pobre Esme…**

**Otra recomendacion :intente leer La segunda vida de Bree..., y no pude pero en el radio la narran y hay me gusta asi que bueno se lso recomindo para quienes son de Mexico sale en el 93.7 alas 9:45 am y alas 7:45 pm para quines no lo son puedne oirlo pro internet sale solo pongan "estero Joya" o Grupo radiocentro y hay depues Estereo joya la verda el locutor narra muy bien el narro todos los libros de Crepusculo y yo lo oia por que me daba emocion aun que ya los habai terminado de leer mucho antes...**


End file.
